Embrace of the Immortal
by cinderellafantasy
Summary: A wondering vampire finds a dying human and is intrigued by her will to live. He saves her and find out what her reasons for living are. But a highly known vampire clan is after the human as well. What will happen when worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1 Saviour

1. Saviour

The midnight sky was dark and mysterious, filled with all it's shining stars, the moonlight pouring down over the city and it's inhabitants.

But his eyes saw everything as clear as daylight. How long had it been since he had seen the sun? Years, maybe decades. Ah, but it didn't matter anymore.

He took in everything with his unnatural hearing and perfect smell; The fabric's pumping toxic into the air, people polluting the rivers, the maniacs beating each other up, people having sex, people killing each other, laughter, hatred, envy, lust, jealousy and so on. Sometimes it disgusted him, other times it intrigued him.

To him, an immortal, humans were nothing but frail things who would die when treated too roughly. Their time already limited by age. Perhaps that was the reason he never turned anybody into a creature like him. They were too weak. They wouldn't be able to bare the fact that they would live into eternity while all their loved ones around them withered away with time.

Yet he wondered why he hadn't gone mad yet like most of his kind after living for centuries. He supposed he never grew tired of watching the next steps of mankind and that this was the reason he still went on. He was also probably one of the few oldest and the last of his kind.

Smiling bitterly to himself he once again looked down from his position on the balcony of his favorite cathedral to see the tiny frail humans kill each other, pleasure each other, war with one another. Couldn't they see they were killing themselves and their living place?

_Such useless beings._

Suddenly it hit his senses.

The prominent metallic tang drifted through the air and he took in a deep breath. Such a sweet smell this blood held.

Normally he wouldn't pay it any attention, but it had been a long time since he experienced something thrilling. Something worthy of his attention.

Wind threw his soft brown hair around as he moved down the city at inhuman speed to the origin of the smell.

Within seconds he found himself in an dirt ally, looking at the crumpled form on the ground, lying in an growing puddle of blood.

_Such a waste._ He thought as he looked down at the blood.

He took a deep sniff. Female. Her clothes and dark hair confirmed his suspicions.

Noting her injuries he understood what happened. The woman was probably robbed, raped and stabbed to be left for death, something that happened quite often in this city.

Though he didn't smell any scent of sex on her though, so she probably wasn't raped.

_At least it's one traumatic experience less._ He thought darkly. _Not that it matters anymore_.

Drawing closer he could hear her heart beating faintly, slowing down with each intake of breath. She would be dead in minutes.

_Frail humans_. He looked down at the creature. _Forever caught in a body that is so easy to hurt._

She coughed and heaved suddenly. Her eyes fluttered open, looking around without taking anything in. She tried to steady herself to get up again.

_She is fighting_. He realized, eyes widening slightly. _But what is the point to it? It is a struggle that has already been decided._

''It is useless to try and escape death.'' He spoke icily to her.

The woman tensed. She hadn't known that there was someone with her.

_Of course she hadn't known._ _He was too fast for their eyes and ears. _He scoffed.

Silent waves of fear rolled off of her. She feared that her attackers had came back to finish the job. Slowly did she lift her dull green eyes up to him. He saw the woman taking in his form.

His luxurious black boots, his velvet pants, his richly decorated gilet, his Victorian blouse, his cravat with a green cameo brooch, the clothing style he wore for centuries.

She eyed his flawless white skin like porcelain and his inhumanly grey eyes, looking at her with a piercing intensity, and his soft brown hair framing his face.

If she knew what he was she certainly didn't show it.

''Please help me.''

It was a small plea, one for life.

He bent down to her level so he could look her in the eye. She looked scared and distrusting at him.

He couldn't blame her. So instead he sneered at her. ''Why?''

''I want to live.'' She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He sighed. ''Your petty attempt to escape death is futile, human. Cease is at once.''

The woman smiled softly. " I know it is inevitable. But one can try. One can have hope, right?'' Her eyes rolled in the back of their sockets as she fell unconscious.

He frowned, something he wasn't used to do. _Even in the end when Death himself comes to get her she still doesn't give up? Why does she keep fighting?_

But it captured him. Her strong will to live. What was so precious to her that she kept fighting?

_Perhaps it will be interesting to watch her and see with my own two eyes what captures this human so completely._He smirked lightly. Yes, that would be interesting to watch.

Rolling up his sleeve carefully he watched over the human before him one more time before he let his fangs sink into his own skin, drawing blood. He turned the female on her back and held his wrist above her. _Two or three drops should do the trick. It will help her heal but it will not turn her into one of us._

He let the drops fall into her open mouth as his skin already healed itself and gently rubbed her throat until he felt her swallow.

Then he easily picked her up and rushed into the air.

_Humans get hurt so easily, it makes me feel disgusted._

The smell of disinfectant ravished his senses as he stopped in front of a hospital. The building was small, but well-kept and had the best medical care in this town.

He saw a ambulance brother on his way outside. The man had yet to see him.

He carefully placed down the female at the entrance and moved to a rooftop so he could oversee what happened to the woman.

Yes, as he expected the man found her and called to the inside for help. The woman was rushed inside, blocked from his view, but never lost from his sight.

He looked at the ID card he found when he picked up her wallet. He smiled a wicked smile he hadn't smiled for a long time. ''Seems like I will be seeing you soon, right Katherine?''

With a low chuckle to himself he left, disappearing into the night once again.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think~**


	2. Chapter 2 Strange dreams

2. Strange dreams 

The sunlight intruded her eyes brutally as she opened them for the second time in three days.

Her injuries had healed up nicely, leaving only dark bruises and some minor scars.

Though she didn't quite remember being attacked, she did remember what happened after that. That person...

He had saved her somehow. The how was however what she kept wondering about. She didn't remember how he had done it.

The ambulance brother had also said he found her on the doorstep, already halfway healed, even though the moment she had been attacked she had been nowhere near a hospital, she realized.

But the man. She remembered him vividly.

He looked really strange though. Like a porcelain doll that had walked right out of some old Victorian story.

But he was also breath taking, yet so out of place. Like he didn't belong here.

And his eyes, yes, his eyes. Such alluring and piercing grey eyes.

The way he had spoken to her was odd.

_''Your petty attempt to escape death is futile, human. Cease is at once.''_

No guy in this city spoke like that.

Was he a foreigner? Maybe a person imitating the Victorian times?

Great, she was saved by an nutcase. Not that she wasn't grateful though. She wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for him.

She braced herself on the railing of her hospital bed before setting her feet on the ground and stood up.

Immediately she collapsed to the floor and her infuse clattered down loudly. She swore. Now it would only be seconds before that annoying nur-

The door flew open just to reveal said nurse. ''Miss Morningside, you shouldn't be out of bed yet!''

Making small worried noises and complaints the woman ushered her back into bed.

She frowned and let herself be tucked into the hospital bed. 

* * *

He looked down at her resting form.

Her wounds were healing properly. His blood had done its work, as expected.

Looking over her calculatingly he took in her condition. Her skin was pale but it held a healthy flush of life. Black wavy hair was spread around her, some strands falling over her shoulder. Full lips, dark lashes. Here and there she still had some cuts but overall she was in fine condition. Just like he intended her to.

His eyebrows knitted together when he saw a large band-aid cover the place where the infuse needle sunk into the skin of her hand.

_Such disgusting things poisoning the body_. He thought as he slowly peeled away the band-aid, carelessly tossing it to the side.

Her face scrunched up a little as he carefully pulled the needle from her skin. Almost disgusted he threw the device and its little tube on the bedside table. _She doesn't need it with my blood in her veins._

A few drops of blood welled up from the little hole where the needle had been.

The smell of her sweet blood surrounded him, filling his senses, tempting him, testing his self-restraint.

It was a good thing he had spent years practicing his self-restraint, otherwise he might lose control and go berserk over her. He didn't want that. He was a predator, yes, but he was also civilized. He knew how to control himself. However if one got in his way, he would punish them as he saw fit of course. He had no qualms in killing those who defied him.

He smiled bitterly as he looked at the sleeping girl. Yet, he hadn't killed her. He had done the exactly the opposite. He had saved her. Humans were such low-life creatures, yet he had saved this girl that wasn't even capable of protecting herself. He snorted. He had given her his precious blood on a whim. A moment of weakness.

Did he regret it? No, he merely wanted to know this humans strain of thought.

Sighing softly he raised her bloodied hand to his mouth and began licking away the blood.

So sweet.

* * *

Her eyes went wide open. An alarming sound was going off inside her head, forcing her to wake up.

Her left hand felt cold. Green eyes slowly dropped to see a figure hunched over her hand and something

slick and wet was going over it.

_What the hell?_

''Who are you and how did you get in here?'' Kate questioned, slightly panicked.

She gasped when the person looked up, his piercing grey eyes bore their way into hers. He smiled wickedly, baring deadly fangs.

_It can't be..._

She blinked and suddenly he was gone and it was morning.

Kate looked dazed around the room and saw the sunlight slowly creeping its way up the wall's from where the rays came through the window.

_It was just a dream._ She thought as she placed a hand over her racing heart. _No one was here with me. No one was licking my hand. I am completely alone. Well, besides the staff and all. _These rational thoughts seemed to calm her down but she let out a small 'eek!' as suddenly the door opened.

''Good morning!'' The nurse's voice rang as she wheeled in the cart with breakfast.

''Morning.'' She muttered quietly.

''Today we have muesli and cereal for breakfast.'' The nurse babbled as she bent down the cart to pull out a bowl and began putting cereal in it. ''Which one would you-'' She almost dropped the two bowls in her hands as she saw the infuse lying on the ground.

Placing the objects away she walked over and picked up the medical device. ''Good heavens, child! Never are you to pull out the infuse.'' She scolded.

Kate didn't listen to her and looked down at her hand where the infuse had once been. The skin was flawless, like her other hand, like the needle had never been pushed into her skin and vain. No little holes, no bruises, no blood. _Strange. I don't remember pulling it out. And even if I had it would've left bruises. Yet my skin looks untouched._

An image from her dream flashed before her eyes but she pushed it away, straining her focus on the nurse's ranting about how it was dangerous to pull something that was there to help her out and that she once had a patient that died that way.

Noticing that the green-eyed woman's eyes were distant the nurse yelled. ''Are you even listening to me?''

Kate looked at the woman apologetic and gave a sheepish smile.

The nurse moved the infuse away, not risking it another time that she might pull it out and cursing 'the youth of nowadays' under her breath.

Unwillingly the image from her dream came up and the untouched skin of her hand. She paled as one question came to mind.

_What if it wasn't just a dream?_

* * *

**Please rate and review~**


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost visitor

3. Ghost visitor

The next few days Kate was in the hospital no more incidents occurred.

She didn't have visions of the man, he didn't haunt her dreams anymore, she didn't find any strange things anymore. She could finally find some rest after such an accident. She even began doubting he ever existed at all. Perhaps he was just an illusion, made up by her frightened brain. Just a figment of her imagination. She signed her release papers and went home. She took a cab though. The thought of walking alone on the streets scared her.

Sighing she paid the driver and walked up the stairs to her apartment.

Kate had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't exactly figure out what it was but it was like a big cloud of doom was hanging over her, just waiting to drench her in it.

She walked down the corridor.

''Good so have you back, miss Morningside.'' An elderly woman shuffled out of the door she had just past. It was her neighbor and landlady, Mrs. Burtwood. Friendly murky brown eyes looked at her and some grey locks escaped the hair curlers she had in, wrinkled hands smoothed out a pale pink shirt and tweet pants.

Kate smiled. ''Good evening, Mrs. Burtwood.'' She greeted the old grey woman back cheerfully. ''It is good to be home again.''

The woman had always been very kind to Kate and gave her an apartment for a cheap rent price when her parents had died. She was almost like the grandma Kate never had, even though Kate was a busy girl and only had so much time she could spend on herself and others outside her work.

The old woman's voice dropped down to a whisper. ''I hope they catch those bastards, Katherine. And I hope they get the chair!''

''Well, well, Mrs. Burtwood, that won't be ne-'' She began but was cut off by the old woman, her voice serious and her face contorted into something akin to fear. ''I heard some noises coming out of your apartment yesterday.''

Kate paled a bit and she could feel her stomach clenching.

''I didn't go check right away, because an old woman like me stands no ground against burglars, you know? Instead I called the police and a police man came to check.''

''Did he find anything?'' Kate asked and felt her body tense up for the answer.

''No, absolutely nothing. But you should have seen him, Kate'' The woman got a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes. ''He was so handsome! And so polite! He even _asked _me if he could enter your apartment. Such a gentle man. You don't see many of those these days anymore…'' She shot Kate a pointed and pitiful look.

Kate looked over her shoulder quickly. She longed for a hot shower today, not for a long talk with Mrs. Burtwood. ''But he was such a handsome doll.'' The elderly lady continued.

Kate decided that the fastest way to get to her apartment was to play along. ''Really? What did he look like?''

''He had beautiful wavy brown hair and his eyes were like jewels! He really had the most gorgeous grey eyes I have ever seen.'' She spoke with a dreamy expression on her face. Whoever he was, he must have been really great to leave such an impression on Mrs. Burtwood.

''He might have an eye on you though.''

Kate's stomach did a flip-flop and the feeling of doom increased. ''What makes you say that?''

''Because his clothes of fine silk were more fitted for a desk job than as an active field agent.''

The woman giggled softly at Kate's stunned expression, not knowing her mind was connecting the dots.

Wavy brown hair, beautiful grey eyes, silk clothes and a politeness that most people missed these days.

It was the man that had saved her. The same man she thought she had seen in the hospital…

She paled.

''Anyway, there were absolutely no traces of anyone being in your apartment let alone shuffling around there. I changed the locks and maybe it's nothing more that some rodents, but I thought you should know.'' The old woman saw Kate's face losing color, but brushed it off as shock. It was probably because she just told her there were noises in her apartment. She didn't know the green-eyes woman was blanching because of a certain person.

Kate thanked the old woman, unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in. She turned around, locked the door and made her way through the highly decorated apartment to check the windows. No signs of damage. The wood was still the same as always. Hard, sturdy and unchanging.

Well, what had she expected? That maybe _that _man had broken in to her house but didn't take anything or leave any traces? No that was impossible. Maybe it were indeed some rodents. She decided not to think about it anymore at the moment.

With the frown still on her face she walked to her fridge and pulled it open. The sight made her frown deepen. Fantastic, it was empty.

She walked to the window and looked down the street.

It was pitch black outside and there were barely any lights on down the streets. There were only a few light poles in this neighborhood and one was on the street right next to the apartment building. From her room on the eighth floor she could see the soft glow of light bouncing off metal trashcan's that were in the shadow right past the light pole.

There was no way she was going outside right now.

She shuddered as suppressed memories began to surface once again. Resolutely she locked them back.

_No, I will never go out alone again when it's dark. I will tell my boss at the hospital that as well tomorrow. I'm sure he'll understand._

Her eyes swept one more time over the dark streets before turning away and whisking the telephone with her, not noticing the dark figure that sat crunched on the roof of a nearby house.

She dialed a number and ordered some Chinese food. After sniffing at herself she decided to take a shower before the delivery guy arrived. Ugh, she smelled like hospital sheets!

But no matter what she did she couldn't shake the intensifying feeling of dread that washed over her, not even when she was safely in her own bed. 

* * *

Gracefully he landed on her windowsill. Without a sound he slipped open the window and walked into the bedroom. He glanced around. So this is where his human resided.

It was...different.

Next to the window was a desk of wood with a horrible mismatched chair, the desk littered with all kinds of books, documents and papers that had drawings on it. A plastic bookstand was attached to the wall just above it.

He walked to the desk and picked up the book on top of one of the piles. 'Fringe Science; How Things Are Not Always As They Seem.' Hmm, he knew the term. It was a term used for theories which are beyond the humans capability. All unproven and orthodox theories. Pyrokinesis being one of them.

Absentminded he put the book down and read the titles of the books on the plastic shelf. Most of them were medical books, as expected. He looked at the drawings on the papers. The art was beautiful, made with clean and fast strokes, which showed she had steady hands.

Moving on he examined her room further.

On his left side was the white wooden bed Kate slept peacefully in. The covers were a pale blue and pulled all the way up to her chin. On his right side was the desk and against the wall opposite the girl's bed was a lavender cabinet. Slightly next to it was a dark wooden closet.

Silently he strode over to the cabinet and observed the pictures that were placed on top.

One photo was of Kate as she was dressed in graduation toga of the medical university. She was happily holding up her diploma but there was a slightly sad tinge to her eyes. Like she missed something even though there was an elderly woman standing next to her. He recognized her as the landlady, whom he had met earlier this week.

Another picture was placed in a silly frame with fake rubies. It was a photo of her and her co-workers from the hospital.

The third and last picture was taken down actually. Like someone had knocked it over or specifically put it down. He picked up the fallen picture.

A kind and loving looking woman smiled warmly at him from the picture. She had black hair and brown eyes, but long lashes, like Kate. The man next to the woman had his arm around her and smiled just as warm. He had a reddish kind of hair and deep green eyes. His other hand was on the shoulder of a small girl placed in the middle of the happy couple and she was smiling like there was no tomorrow. She looked happy. Big green eyes twinkled and her pale skin seemed to glow. Long black hair was falling in loose waves around her shoulders.

He realized he was looking at a happy picture of a young Kate and her parents. But why had she put the picture down? He sniffed and found out there was only his, Kate's and the land lady's scent is this apartment. Had they not visited her for some time? Or did something happen to them?

Grey eyes darted over to the girl's sleeping form. Her black hair fanned around her as her pale skin looked illuminated in the glow of the moonlight. She was upset about something, he noticed, her brows creasing to a frown in her sleep from time to time.

Maybe something horrible happened to her parents or they hurt her?

He didn't know and there was no way for him to find out without asking the girl about it. So he left it alone, placed the picture back down and moved on.

He walked to the door, which she conveniently had left open, and slipped silently through the wide crack, intend on checking out the rest of her house.

He was in a very small hallway. Two doors on his left side and he could see what would be the living room right ahead.

Behind the first door on his left was a bathroom. It was not too big but clean and organized, and to his surprise everything matched each other. No different colors then a cream white and a pale blue. His lips twitched at this. Almost as if he wanted to laugh. But no sound came forward. _So she does know how to pick out furniture._ He thought to himself and left the bathroom. The other door apparently hid a broom closet which wasn't too interesting. So he slowly strode into the living room. He froze when his superhuman hearing picked up the woman moving out of bed.

He slid deeper into the shadows and waited. Soon enough the bedroom door was opened further and the human appeared in the doorway. She was yawning and one hand lazily drifted up to scratch the back of her head as she walked to her left, opening the door to the bathroom, flicking on the light and closing said door. For a few moments he heard nothing as she relieved herself and then the sound of water being turned on. After that she opened the door again and switched off the light. She made a soft noise of pleasure as she scratched her belly.

His hand twitched at the unexpected sound and one of his many rings knocked against a small table behind him. The sound was almost deafening in the dead silence.

Suddenly her head snapped to the direction the sound had came from, her eyes sharp and there was no trace of sleep in them anymore. It was a little unsettling that she could go from sleepy to sharp in just seconds, but he did nothing else. He had to get out of here, before she discovered him.

Her hand was on the light switch as he sprung into action.

As the lights went on his inhuman speed had already carried him out of her bedroom window, deftly closing it before jumping to the roof.

His heightened sense of hearing picked up her soft gasp just seconds later. He could almost feel her panic. She had felt something akin to a human hand stroke through her hair, beginning at the top and weaving all the way to the ends.

Why had he done that? At the last moment he passed the human girl with his speed he had the unexplainable urge to reach out and touch her hair. And he had gone through with this impulse.

Again, another whim he had given in to. He shook his head. He was going mad. Stark raving mad.

_No more impulses or desires._ He thought resolutely.

Peering at her house and listening in he heard her try to talk herself into calming down, locking her bedroom door and her window before settling in bed again. She didn't turn off the night lamp on her bedside table and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Well, here you go. Chapter 3.  
And the stomach scratching is actually a habit of mine. It just feels damn good, like a good backrub.  
Please rate and review~**


	4. Chapter 4 Followed

4. Followed

Her boss shook with laughter.

Kate had just told him that she didn't want to take nightshifts anymore because she was not going to walk alone in the dark to her apartment. Then her boss had just bursted out in laughter.

A vein began pulsing on her forehead and she slammed her fist down on the oaken desk before her. ''I am not making jokes here! I really can not take the late night shifts anymore!''

The man just kept laughing hysterically and spoke between the giggles. ''You know what you just said? Oh my god, you sounded like a little kid that is scared of the monster in the closet!''

''ENOUGH WITH THE LAUGHS!'' Kate screamed as she lost her temper and this time she slammed both hands on the table. ''Please just tell me if it is okay or not but do not make fun of me! I will not stand for it, sir!''

Suddenly the man's laughter died out and was replaced with anger. ''You are lucky to still be working here! It wouldn't even matter if I fired you or not for not functioning properly! Now go away before I _will_ fire you!''

Biting her tongue to stop herself from sneering at her boss and lose her job Kate retreated.

She heard her boss straightening papers and mumbling 'Useless little snots.' under his breath.

Kate rushed angrily down the hallway which was, by this time at noon, relatively empty. She fought hard against the angry tears that were threatening to slip out but she held them back until she was in the ladies toilet.

As she stood with her back against the door of a stall she let the tears flow freely. How could her boss be so…so…mean! Laughing at her like that. She scoffed at herself. Of course he was like that. The man was a self-righteous, belittling arrogant prick! She had always known that. But still, she had hoped for some sympathy from the man. Oh well, since the situation wasn't going to change, Kate decided not to waste anymore tears on this matter. She walked out of the stall and splashed some water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and tried to smile. The smile came out feeble and weak. _She looked feeble and weak_. But she accounted that to the strange occurrences that had been happening to her.

The strange man that had saved her, that time she thought she had seen him with her in the hospital and last night when she had felt a hand slip through her hair in the middle of the night, when she was checking out a strange noise that came from her living room.

Kate sighed. She must be going crazy. There was no other explanation. With one last look at her reflection she left the toilet and went back to work.

* * *

He sat on a nearby roof, patiently waiting for the girl's shift to end. _She just got back on her own two feet and already she's working again._ He contemplated what her reasons could be for doing this, but he came up empty handed. He didn't know her well enough. Hell, he practically knew nothing of her. Favorite color, favorite food, nothing.

He listened in and heard her softly talking to a patient. The patient was a small child which had been transferred some time ago from another hospital. Kate asked him about everything and talked about anything just to keep his mind off the infuse she was hooking him up on. She told the little boy she was done and praised him fervently, even going as far as ruffling his hair. The boy huffed and her sweet laughter seemed to carry.

A ghost of a smile touched his lips as he heard the following conversation.

''Sister, do you have a boyfriend?'' The boy asked, heat creeping up to his cheeks.

Kate was surprised. '''No, I don't have a boyfriend. Why do you ask?''

''Sister, when I'm all grown up can I be your boyfriend?''

Soft laughter. ''That would be lovely, but by the time you are old enough you won't have any time for an old granny like me to flirt around with.'' She flashed him a smirk. ''But that is a very nice thing of you to say.''

The boy looked a bit disappointed but suddenly lit up. ''I've got it! Sister, when you give my next injection and I don't cry or need to be distracted can I get a kiss from you?''

This time her laughter was harder. ''You sure can, you little charmer. But only one on the cheek, okay?''

The little boy pumped a fist in the air and cried out a 'Yesss!'

Kate ruffled his hair one more time and then left the room, leaving to do her rounds on the other patients.

_That little boy…_He thought. The situation was endearing to say the least. He shook his head and looked up to the sky. It was growing dark fast now. And cold too. He himself couldn't feel it of course, but he did notice the air becoming chilly.

It wouldn't be long now before the girl's shift would be over.

He looked up high, able to make out some stars already and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Kate slowly unbuttoned her uniform and took it off. She put it on a hanger in her locker and smoothed out some wrinkles. She pulled on her purple long-sleeve and picked some dust off of it. She realized she was just stalling, but she didn't want to go out in the pitch dark night. She opened her bag and fished out her wallet. She could take one more cab ride, but then she wouldn't be able to buy any food. She bit her bottom lip and put her wallet back. Pulling on her coat Kate took her time to zip it up and hoist her bag on her shoulder.

She left the safety of the locker room and walked down the halls toward the exit. The sliding doors parted with a 'whoosh' for her and she stepped out in the cold night air. Damn, it was really cold! She hadn't been expecting that. Yes, it was well into October, but at daytime was nice weather. Now it was just plain cold. Holding on to her keys in her pocket with one hand she made her way down the streets, to the shopping center. She needed to get her groceries shopping done today. There was nothing left in her fridge, and what actually was in there was almost crawling out of her fridge, because it had come to life. And no way was she eating the latter.

The more Kate reached the center the better lighted the streets were. She finally made it to the mall. By going through it she would reach the supermarket faster than going all the way around. Her footsteps were echoing off the walls as she walked through the huge building, feeling glad it was warm here.

She walked past several stores before slowly backtracking when the last one grabbed her attention. The item her eyes were on was a long scarf in a sand brown color with stars and snowflakes knitted into it. It looked lovely and so warm. But the scarf was a brand scarf, so it was too expensive.

_Maybe for Christmas._ She promised herself even though she knew they wouldn't have it anymore by then, and walked on.

* * *

He followed her silently and unnoticed, constantly staying just out of her sight. He couldn't let her see him.

Walking in his usual clothes and his eyes covered behind sunglasses he was sure the center of attention. He ignored the people and concentrated only on the girl.

When she walked back to one of the store windows, he also stopped walking and pretended to look between some perfumes, while watching her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her look up longingly to something, frown, heave a sigh and walk on.

He ignored the sales woman that was making his way to him and strode over to the window, curious to see what the human was looking at.

It was a mannequin who was wearing a checkers shirt, a skirt, both of which he knew Kate wasn't looking at, and a scarf. It had snowflakes knitted in the design and it was pretty, even by his standards. But then he saw the price and knew why the girl had heaved a sigh. The scarf was thirty dollars. Who would ever in their right mind spend thirty dollars on a scarf?

But he knew the girl would treasure it a lot. Hesitating for only a second he went into the store.

He walked up to a salesgirl and asked. ''Where can I find the scarf that is stored out on the mannequin?''

The girl, no older than sixteen, turned around and looked up at him in shock when she saw him. He knew she was shocked by his appearance.

When she said nothing he stared her down. ''It is rude to stare.'' He sneered. ''Now, the scarf with the snowflakes, where can I find it?''

The girl snapped out of her daze and her cheeks flushed red. ''Uhm this way, Sir.'' She walked him to a rack where the snowflakes scarf was, and there were more colors to chose from. Black, red, purple, petrol.

But he searched for the sand colored one.

Ah, there was just one left. As his hand reached for it, another hand came into his vision and snatched it away.

He turned to glare at whoever took the scarf away and found a macho looking boy.

''Hand it over.''

The man turned around and frowned. ''Who are you?''

''None of your business.'' The vampire bit out. ''Now give that to me.'' He inclined with his head to the scarf.

''What the hell man? There is plenty more on the rack. Pick one of your own!'' The boy dared to say back.

''I want that sand colored one.'' He spoke icily.

''Chill, this is a present for my girlfriend.''

''Hand it over.'' He growled as he slightly lowered his glasses so the boy could see into his eyes and see the glare directed at him. ''_Now._''

The guy took in the stranger's appearance. The man looked ridiculous but he was intimidating. The air around him seemed to crackle, filled with dark and bad intentions, and the promise of pain. He didn't want to give up his gift, but he had no choice. He knew when it was necessary to give up and he knew to do so now. He handed over the scarf to the man and turned around, getting the hell out of the shop.

With a smug smile the vampire turned around to the sales girl who had watched the stare and intimidate off all this time and spoke, the last word dripping with sarcasm. ''This one, _please_.'' 

* * *

With a black colored bag in his hand he walked out of the store, quite satisfied with himself. Now he actually was in the mood for some shopping. And it had been centuries since he had that feeling so he ventured into another shop.

He knew the woman was still in the supermarket, he had scented her out as soon as he left the store where he had gotten the scarf.

The ever helpful sales people came over almost as soon as he had entered the shop but this time he didn't mind it.

''Can I help you, Sir?''

He turned to the man. ''You most certainly can.''

About twenty minutes later he looked at himself in the mirror as was dressed in a wine red blouse and some black pants. The top buttons of the red blouse were left open and showed off some perfect porcelain skin. He looked well.

The black shoes the sales man had picked out were perfect as well, even though he was reluctant to take of his boots he did it and it was a call wisely made. He looked stunning, but still had something of the tidy Victorian style over him.

A tap on the door of the fitting room. ''Sir? If you are looking for a coat for these cold weathers I have something here that might suit you.'' Came the now familiar voice of the sales clerk.

He opened the stall and looked at what the man had in his hands.

The sales clerk's eyes widened and then he smiled. ''If I may say so, Sir, you look very handsome in those clothes. Is there a lucky lady?''

This irked him. What exactly was the girl to him? Obviously she was more then just a person he saved. He had stayed close to her, watching over her, guarding her. It wasn't love but it was not really affection as well. He had become attached to her though.

The man just looked at him knowingly when he kept silent and held out the coat.

It was a normal black coat made of wool and had a good cut. It ended a bit below the waist and had military style buttons. He tried the coat on. It fit well, it wasn't tight but also not loose, it was a snug fit.

''Mister.'' He addressed the sales clerk. ''I would like three more of these blouses. One in white, one in midnight blue and one in black. I would also like one more pair of these pants.''

''Certainly, Sir. Would that be all?''

''Yes, but I would like to keep these clothes on.''

The man nodded, said he was going to get scissors to cut out the tags and left.

He listened with his unnatural hearing and heard the clerk telling a colleague to get the shirts and a pair of pants and bag them. The colleague made the sly comment to the clerk that he had that 'nut job' wrapped up nicely to buy all those things. The clerk then commented back that he didn't care about that, as long as the customer was happy and shooed the other man off.

He was grateful for the clerk's good intentions and promised to himself to give the man a generous tip.

* * *

**Chapter 4 ladies and gentlemen~  
R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 Meetings and hallucinations

5. Meetings and Hallucinations

Kate was glad she was finally out of that stuffy supermarket. It was nine PM dammit and why were all those damn people doing their grocery shopping _now_?

She was all tired and worn out and wanted to go home. And sleep.

Ah, sleeping never sounded so good before.

As Kate walked down the halls of the mall, juggling two big brown bags of groceries she failed to notice the brown haired man in front of her before she bumped into him.

One bag felt to the floor, spilling apples and some other things over the floor and the other bag was luckily caught by the man she had walked into.

''I am so sorry!'' Kate began to apologize as she quickly bent down to pick everything up. '"I didn't see you there and I just…'' She sighed. Just her luck to walk into someone. The man also bent down to pick some of her items up.

''That is alright.'' Came a deep rich baritone. ''It is my fault for not paying attention.'' He spoke with a husky deep voice and handed the now refilled bag to Kate. ''Here you go.''

_Was it just me or did he sound a little surprised?_ The raven haired woman thought.

Kate accepted the bag with a small 'thank you' and jostled both of them in her arms to keep a good grip on them. She eyed the man before her. He was tall, taller then her, broad shouldered, but not overly so, lean and had a very pale skin. He wore a black woolen coat underneath which Kate could see a peek of a wine red blouse and dark pants and shoes. The man had a pointed face and half-long light brown hair was falling in loose waves around it. What surprised her though that even though the sun was down and they were inside he wore dark sunglasses._ Maybe he is sensitive to lights? Who knows?_

But the man had a familiar look to him. ''Have we met before?'' She blurted out.

The man looked at her. ''No.'' He cocked his head to the side. ''Give me your bags. I will carry them.''

That surprised Kate. She though the man would've just make his apologies and leave, he certainly seemed the type of person to do that, but he didn't. Instead he offered to carry her bags. Yes, it was said in a rude way, but still, he offered. Not knowing what to say to that Kate kept quiet.

Him grabbing them out of her arms snapped her out of the daze she was in and she balked. ''No! It's okay! I can carry them on my own, please do not bother yourself!''

His eyebrows knitted together in what seemed to be a frown. ''Do I look bothered to you?''

_Maybe not bothered, but annoyed definitely_. She thought as she noticed the tenseness in his shoulders. ''No.''

''Then let me carry them.'' The tone of his voice left no room to argue.

When he got no reply he took it as a yes and turned around and began to walk to the exit Kate was heading for earlier, his own bags dangling on his arms.

Kate quickly followed him and slid into step next to him.

The air that rose to meet her face as they stepped outside the warm mall was almost biting and she shivered. _Ah, next time I'm getting paid I'm going to buy a warm winter coat. _The one she had on now was more of a parka and didn't do anything to stop the cold from chilling her body. Kate looked up at the dark evening sky. _It will probably start freezing at night any day now._ She recalled that at her parent's house in the winter all the plants in the garden would freeze to death because of the harsh weather and its circumstances. Her mother was always a bit depressed when that happened, saying King Winter didn't like her flowers. Kate's eyes began to sting. _Mother…_

Suddenly something warm and fluffy was wrapped around her. Her eyes snapped up to stare at the solid unrelenting black of the man's sunglasses.

''You were shaking like a leaf.'' He grunted and looked away.

Kate had been so lost in memories up until now that she didn't even notice she had begun to shiver strongly. She rubbed her hands up and down along her arms to create some heat, but it was useless. Then her eyes caught sight of the big fluffy thing the man had wrapped around her. It was a sand colored scarf with stars and snowflakes knitted on it. Her eyes widened. _How is this possible? He couldn't…! _She looked at the pale face, eyes obscured by the glasses and the soft brown hair. Releasing a breath she didn't knew she had been holding she scoffed mentally at herself. _Of course not. He might look familiar, but he is still a stranger. Of course he wouldn't know that I had been eyeing this scarf earlier. And he most certainly wouldn't have spent thirty dollars to buy it just for me. That is just stupid._

''Thank you, Sir, but I can't possibly accept this.'' She said politely, hands raising to remove the scarf.

A hand grabbed her own. ''Don't. I am borrowing this to you.''

Kate gasped. The man had already removed his hand but his had been ice cold! ''Y-your hand is freezing!'' She exclaimed.

But the man just stood there calmly. ''That must be because of the cold. Which way to your house?''

Not knowing to reply to that Kate kept on giving directions to her house. Of course she picked an apartment building four blocks away from hers. She didn't want to know a stranger where she lived. What if he had a hidden stalker personality?

Before the building she stopped. ''Well, this is where I live.'' She took off the scarf with a pang of disappointment and handed it over to the man. He had been silent for most of the time and Kate hadn't minded, her thoughts on other things. The man handed Kate her bags.

The raven haired girl stared at the floor and felt a blush coming up. This almost felt as the moment when a date ends and the girl is playing with her keys in front of the door. ''Well, thank you very much for walking me home. And for carrying my bags. And for borrowing that scarf to me.''

The ghost of a smile played around the man's lips. ''No problem. A woman wouldn't have to carry so much weight.''

''Goodnight then.''

''Goodnight.'' His brown hair was softly moved by the wind as he turned around and began to walk away.

Kate stared at his back. There was still that nagging feeling in her mind that he looked familiar. She suddenly felt the urge to call him back, just so she could be in his presence again. Even though he was intimidating and a bit scary, he possessed something that drew her to him. Watching his figure slowly make way out of her sight she called out. ''Wait!''

He stopped and turned his head to the side, a sign he was listening.

''I forgot to ask your name!'' She yelled. ''Mine is Kate!''

He slowly turned around and one hand rose to take off his sunglasses.

Kate looked at him, utterly horrified.

The pale lips were mouthing something but she only saw the inhuman grey eyes staring back at her like two jewels. Then the wind picked up and he was gone, like he had never been here to begin with. Vanished into thin air.

Kate's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, her groceries once again splaying all over the ground.

She gasped for air, she could feel her body go into shock and her systems shut down. The world was going black.

She knew he had been familiar. Now she knew why.

_''I am the one that has been watching you.''_

* * *

**Hahahaha*evil cackle* I am very pleased with the ending of this chapter  
R&R~**


	6. Chapter 6 In sickness and in health

6. In sickness and in health 

''Miss? Miss!''

_Who are you?_

''Miss, can you hear me?''

_Who's calling me?_

''Miss! Wake up!''

_No, let me rest. Just for a little bit more…_

''Miss! Herman, we need to call an ambulance.''

Something heavy pressed into her shoulder, moving her and then there was pressure on her chest. _Just a bit more…_

Then something clicked in Kate's mind and all the memories came back in a rush. They kept hanging on a pair of inhuman silver eyes. Her heart rate slowly picked up and she felt adrenaline being pumped into her veins. Her body was still in shock and Kate tried to calm it while laying still. She strained her hearing to check what was going on around her.

''One, two, three, four.'' She heard a voice mumble and every time a number was accompanied by pressure on her chest.

Wait.

''One, two, three, four.''

Were they doing CPR on her?

''One, two, three, four.''

What the hell?

She wasn't dead!

Kate strained her muscles and felt her fingers twitch. Her eyes slowly opened.

A woman with brown hair and a strong square face looked at her. After a moment she let out a relieved laugh. ''It worked! I successfully applied CPR to someone!''

_Yeah, really a big success if you couldn't even tell that I was not dead. I just fainted._

''How are you, sweety?'' She asked and helped Kate sit up.

The raven woman just rubbed the back of her head. Damn, she must have hit in on the pavement when she passed out if the lump was anything to go by. ''I'm okay.'' She replied.

The brown haired woman felt her forehead and tsk-ed. ''You're cold, dear.''

Footsteps.

Kate's head snapped up, prepared for something, anything amiss, her body taut but it was only a middle aged man with red hair and a beard. ''I just called the ambulance. They should be here soon.'' He spoke in a gruff voice.

''That won't be necessary anymore, dear. Look, she's alive!'' The woman spoke.

_Who are these people?_

The man's dark eyes passed over Kate, taking in her condition. He let out a sigh. ''Damnation woman! How many times do I have to tell you that can't let me keep doing all these useless things! Now how did she wake up?''

''I applied CPR to her!'' The woman beamed and glomped her husband. ''And it worked! Look, Herman, it worked!''

While they weren't paying attention to her Kate once again began to pack her fallen groceries.

She quickly glanced up and saw that the sky was still dark, so she couldn't have been out here for long.

Reaching out for her last apple, someone squatted down in front of her and grabbed her wrist.

In a reflex Kate twisted in the grip and broke her arm free. She looked up with wide eyes and recoiled like some abused animal.

With the bags now in her arms and the last apple forgotten Kate turned around and ran, not stopping until she was safely inside her own apartment. Her legs burned and her throat felt like sandpaper. Her heart pounded wildly as she slid down her door to the floor and broke down. For the first time in seven years Kate cried.

* * *

He had been foolish.

He had been so frustrated at himself for not paying attention in the mall and letting her bump into him that he had let her see his face. True, he had thought for a slight moment that she had been ready for his true identity but she was not. And now he had hurt her.

Absentmindedly rubbing over his bloody knuckles from where his fist had hit the wall in a fit of rage he thought about the fact that something was off with the girl. She smelled slightly different. Was she becoming sick?

He scoffed. She already was sick. Taking one or two days off after just being fired from the hospital before going back to work was definitely not good for your health. She needed the time to properly recover or she would be constantly ill. Right now she had a fever kicking in. He had noticed she was sick when he touched her hand. Sighing he waited until the fever was high enough so that the girl could write off seeing him as a hallucination.

But she would probably still be freaked out by him showing up. He frowned slightly and pursed his lips together, looking at the building across the light pole he was on, peering into the apartment and listening in.

Alone with his thoughts they entered the dark and silent night.

* * *

He had enough of this.

In just two hours the girl had not only managed to give herself a massive headache because of her crying, but it had also upset her stomach. Not to mention her fever was rising dangerously high.

At the moment she was lying on her stomach on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

He looked down at her shivering and wracked body soundlessly. She had not noticed him enter the bathroom.

Of course she hadn't heard because he hadn't made any sound. He had always been a silent creature. Even when he had been alive. People often would tell him he had the gift of sneaking up to people.

But then again, he wasn't like normal people anymore, now was he?

His inner thoughts were disturbed as the woman flew up and leaned over the toilet bowl to hurl again.

It was a pitiful sight to behold.

Sighing he crossed the bathroom, leaned down by the girl and gently pulled her hair out of her face. Her black bangs were soaked with sweat and he brushed them back.

The girl was so out of it, she still didn't know someone was here with her, even though he was touching her, hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. She dry heaved a few times and leaned her head on the toilet seat. A pained whimper echoed in the pristine white room.

He let her hair go and flushed the toilet. Making his way over to the sink he grabbed a fresh washcloth, before wetting it and taking it back to her.

Pulling up the dark wild tresses he placed the cold washcloth in her neck.

She made an approving noise and her eyes drifted up lazily. She was finally seeing him, but at the same time not really seeing him. Her green eyes were glazed over with a fever induced high.

''You…'' She muttered.

He chose not to respond. And there was no reaction expected from him because she had already rested her head on the toilet again. One hand drifted under her hair and grabbed the washcloth.

He was just in time to pull away her bangs before she slapped it onto her forehead. A few drops slid down her cheeks as gravity pulled the water in the soaked material down.

She was shivering again and he noticed her sleeping attire was also soaked in sweat.

Cursing under his breath he stood up and walked to her bedroom.

Finding some new pajama's was proving to be quite a task as he found out they were hidden behind lots of clothing, all the way in the back on a random shelf. He tossed them over his shoulder onto the bed and went to fetch some underwear, which he did and if one looked closely one would see some speckles of red on his pale cheekbones.

_She'd better be putting these on herself, because I refuse to help with this._

Rummaging through another drawer he froze as he heard the human throw up again. He snatched up the elastic hair tie he had been looking for and strode back to the bathroom.

He sat back down by her side and carefully slid the hair in a loose ponytail. ''We'll just have to wait until your stomach settles.'' He said more to himself then the human.

They waited for about two more hours before Kate finally stopped dry heaving, any food and sour bile long gone from her stomach by this point.

He helped her stand up. ''Hold onto me.'' He ordered and she did as she was told. Tentatively she took hold of his arm and with slow steps they made it to the shower. He helped her out of the long silk dress she wore to sleep in and busied himself with turning on the faucets as she pulled off her undergarments.

He forced the blush down as he adjusted the temperature settings. _She does not have an adequate body! _He denied to himself.

Finally getting the right temperature he turned to the girl, making sure not to look at her. Or even anywhere near her.

''Shower yourself.'' He ordered awkwardly.

Silence reigned in which he could actually _feel_ the human's eyes scrutinizing him before soft footsteps echoed as she silently padded into the shower.

He heard her gasp softly as the water touched her over-sensitive skin and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, wanting to get inside her head. Suddenly it all seemed a bad idea to him. Why was he helping her? Why did he look after her? Why was he even interacting her?

His eyebrows pulled down in a frown again, something he did often these days. Something that has started the moment he met the girl.

Damnation, why not just leave right now and never come back? Now that sounded like a good idea. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't leave his 'project' alone when he hadn't gotten his results yet. Yes, she was nothing more than that. A project. Something new to focus on. Nothing more.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the water being turned off and the shower curtain being pulled aside. Only when a soft voice muttered did he snap back into reality.

''Towel.''

He looked over his shoulder at her, which was a bad move. The human was still naked and dripping water all over the floor. ''Towel.'' She repeated. She sounded very tired.

He then noticed the towel was out of her reach and she would have to reach around him to get it.

He grabbed it for her and handed it over, to which she in turn gave a small smile. She shook her head like a wild dog and sent water droplets flying everywhere. Most of it landed on him.

Her face split in a grin and she began toweling herself off.

He gave an undignified huff and left the bathroom, in search for some aspirins.

Finally finding the medicine in one of her cabinets he walked back to see the human standing before the sink, staring at her own reflection. Well, not so much as standing, she was more like swaying and her knuckles were white from where she gripped the sink. ''I look horrible.'' He heard her mutter to herself.

''Yes, you do.'' He responded in a clear voice, signaling his return. She looked at him with cloudy green eyes through the mirror and pouted.

Striding over he handed her the aspirins and a glass of water. ''Take these.''

She stared at the white little pill with blank eyes. ''What is this?''

''Aspirins. Now swallow them.''

She popped the pill in her mouth and took a huge gulp of water.

Rummaging through the drawers of her cabinet he could feel the heath radiating from the girl. She had gone from cold to warm because of the fever. A little frustrated sound escaped him as he could not find what he was looking for.

''Why are you going through my cabinets? I keep my rubber ducks in there you know.''

Pausing with his searching he turned his head slightly and raised one eyebrow. ''Excuse me?''

Judging by her red face that was not what she wanted to say. ''Rubber ducks for in bath.'' She muttered softly and then said. ''What are you looking for?''

Slowly straightening he answered. ''A hairbrush.''

She looked like she wanted to ask more questions so he cut her off. ''Stop asking questions.''

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she stepped closer to him. She peered up at him intensely before opening one of her drawers and flipping something into his hand.

He stared down at the object. ''This is body lotion.'' He remarked dryly.

She scrambled again through her drawers and pulled out a black hairbrush.

He realized she had begun to sway some more during their conversation and grabbed her firmly by the upper arm. ''Come.''

With some incoherent sputtering she slowly followed, stumbling slightly when they left the bathroom.

He flicked out the lights and tried to think of anything else besides the chills going down his spine as she panted on his neck from where she leaned on him. That breath on his neck did _not _feel good!

Finally getting her seated on the edge of her bed he also sat down and began brushing out her hair.

He heard her let out a sigh and she relaxed a little. So she liked it when people tended to her hair?

He snorted softly and moved behind her to comb everything back.

The girl shot him a weary glance over her shoulder and then settled for looking in front of her. The tenseness in her body was back. It was obvious she didn't like him at her back.

He braided her hair swiftly and tied the end with the hair tie. He ushered her under her sheets and covered her.

Just as he turned around to leave a weak grip surrounded his wrist. Looking down at it he saw a small hand and glanced up to see piercing green eyes. ''Why?'' Her voice sounded a bit hoarse and drowsy. Well, who wouldn't sound hoarse after so much vomiting?

''Why what?'' He decided to humor her.

''Why are you helping me? Why did you save me?''

Silence reigned.

''Who are you? _What _are you? Are you human?''

''No.''

''Then what are you?''

Silence.

''A demon?''

No response.

''An angel?''

A scoff. ''Hardly.''

''Then what are you? You have smooth pale skin, eyes like jewels, a habit of showing up undetected and your body is cold.''

So she had been paying attention to everything that has happened to her. Was she able to connect the dots?

She suddenly leaned up to him, like she was going to tell a big secret. ''Are you a ghost?'' She whispered.

The corners of his lips pulled up in the hint of a smirk. ''You're hallucinating and delusional at the moment. Go to sleep.''

''Ok, but don't scare the crap out of me in the morning.'' She mumbled as she turned to her side. Within a few minutes he heard her breathing even out and finally allowed himself to relax. _Don't' worry, she won't remember a thing in the morning._ He tried to collect himself.

He opened her window again and disappeared into the night. _What a strange woman she is._

* * *

**Can you believe I actually got the idea for this story from the pv Ascendead Master by Versailles? And that Kamijo is my example for how a vampire should look?  
What are your opinions on how vampires should look?**

**R&R is appreciated~**


	7. Chapter 7 Past Hauntings

7. Past Hauntings

The next morning Kate woke up quite abruptly.

Stifling a yawn she stretched until she heard her joints pop. Her body ached a bit but overall she felt fine.

Didn't she feel feverish yesterday? She mulled over the notion and came up blank. She could remember working yesterday. Going to the supermarket. Getting mad because it was so crowded. Bumping into a man. Him walking her home. She calling after him for his name. He turned around and then…nothing. Blank. She didn't remember how she ended up safely in her bed in her apartment.

This slightly frightened her. Not knowing what happened to her.

She grabbed the sheets and peeked underneath. Yup, still got all her clothes on. Well, she had changed into a nightgown. Her lavender one. One she used for special occasions. One that she never got a chance to wear for a special occasion. The one she had stuffed at the very back of her lower shelf in the closet. _Odd._

Frowning Kate left the warmth of her bed and swung her feet on the floor. A sigh escaped her and she wriggled her toes. A luscious plush carpet for the bedroom was her best idea ever. It never got cold in the winters and never too hot in the summers that way.

Padding over to her closet she picked out some clothes and underwear and took them with her to the bathroom.

As soon as she opened the room to her little bathroom the sweet scent of cleaning detergent. _My house may be messy and in chaos, but this room is my sanctuary._ She thought with a smile and placed her clothes on the edge of the sink. As she turned around to grab some towels she noticed something from the corner of her eyes. She looked over her shoulder at her reflection.

Her hair was braided. She never does that. Had she taken a shower last night?

She couldn't remember. But when she showered she would always let her hair dry until it was semi-wet and then put it in a low ponytail. Shaking her head she went on with her morning routine. She must have been really out of it last night.

The hot streams of the shower roused her mind awake. She was glad today was her day off otherwise she would be late for work.

No matter what Kate was always on time on work. She never overslept, or got too hung over to go, nor did she ever get stuck in traffic. The latter one was because she preferred to walk. She was punctual. Her colleagues sometimes had poked fun at her because of this but it was just who she was and she hated being late or having to wait on someone. It was just one of those things she couldn't stand.

Turning off the water she dried herself and opened the first drawer of the wooden cabinet.

_My body lotion?_ She thought confused as she found her fruity tube between all the crap. _That isn't supposed to be here… Last night must have been really weird._

Tucking her lotion back into the second drawer she reached out to grab her hair brush. Only to find it gone.

_Jeez! What flipping happened last night?_

Combing her hair with her fingers the best she could Kate walked back into her bedroom sky clad. She didn't care. No one would see that she was in the nude.

Yes, there was a building across from her and yes, it was inhabited, but by this time they were all gone to their work. And those that did see her, well, they would get an eyeful and a black eye next time she saw them.

Pulling on some underwear the raven looked over to her nightstand to look at the time and was stunned as she saw something black. It was her black hair brush, lying innocently on the bedside table as if it had always been there.

Kate quickly crossed the room and snatched the brush from the table, cradling it to her chest. She was beginning to get more then a bit scared right now. Why were all her items moved? She had no recollection of doing it. Had the man from yesterday been here?

Panic seized her and her blood ran cold.

No. Impossible. She had directed him to an apartment building at least four blocks away. There was no way he could have found her home.

Still she couldn't help but look over her shoulder once every minute as she dressed to make sure nobody was with her or watching her.

The rest of her day was spent reading mostly. She had bought a book some time ago and hadn't really had time to read it. So she had settled on the couch, heater turned on and took the book in her lap. It wasn't until some time later that the letters began to blur and fade. 

* * *

The leather creaked as he shifted.

From his seat he could easily observe the human lying on the couch across of him. She had been sagging down further and further from her half upright position. It was entertaining to watch with nothing better to do.

Her black hair was tied back, half damp from the shower she had taken earlier. The fresh scent of soap and mango lingered in the air and it smelled light and nice.

Her clothes consisted out of a long knitted sweater of which a part was sliding off the girl's shoulder, revealing smooth skin, some sweatpants and knee socks. In her lap was the book she had been reading. The book on Fringe Science.

Another inch she slumped downwards and the book began sliding out of her lap.

The sound of the book connecting with the ground, something which was bound to wake her up, never came. He stood straight again, eyeing the book in his hands and then the girl on the couch. With her sprawled out like that and her sweater slightly out of the way he could see the smooth line of her neck. He noticed her pulse point, which underneath a steady stream of blood was being pumped around.

He felt hungry.

But he would not feast on her. Never.

She was now in his charge. And he would not harm her or let her be harmed.

Looking out the window he made a plan. He would hunt some small animals tonight to clench his thirst.

_But first things first. _He thought as his eyes once again slid over to the human girl. _Let's get her settled. This is hardly a good position to sleep in._

Softly grabbing her shoulders he pulled her down gently as not to rouse her and arranged her so she was lying horizontally on the couch. Noticing the blanket draped artistically over the back of the couch he grabbed it and spread it over her petite form.

Satisfied with what he had done he walked back over to the leather chair and let his hand slide over the soft item he had placed there. It would be the first thing she would find when she would wake up.

He scoffed at this own sentimentality and left. 

* * *

__

She was on a bicycle.

_She just got out of school and was on her way home._

_Houses were zooming by as she made her way down the street towards an old house at the edge of the woods. _

_It was a poor house. The paint was even chipping off on some places, the wood looked rotten and the garden was like a jungle. Weeds just grew everywhere. Even against one of the walls of the house._

_No wonder. Dad never kept them tidy. He simply didn't have any time for such 'nonsense' after working for twelve hours a day._

_And mom couldn't. The bushes and stems were too thick for her to cut. And her job as a surgeon took too much time as well. _

_But it didn't matter. Kate could always find her way through the thick foliage, just like she did now._

_Ouch!_

_She looked down at her right knee to see an angry red mark from where the branch had cut her skin. Pouting a little at the pain she wiped her finger across the wound and examined the blood on her thumb. It was still the same deep scarlet she was used to and saw no harm in sticking her finger in her mouth. The blood tasted bitter and metallic, but it did not taste bad._

_Wiping her now wet thumb on her shirt Kate left her bike behind and hastily crawled through the rest of the plants. She finally came across a wooden door covered in moss._

_''Mom! I am home!'' She yelled as she pulled the back door open. Kate opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as she noticed a large bulky man was standing in the kitchen. He was standing right next to mom._

_They both turned at her entrance._

_The man looked at her with dark, leering eyes and a maniacal grin spread on his face._

_''Mom, who is he?'' Kate asked as she eyed the raven haired woman that was her mother. She then noticed how red-rimmed her brown eyes were and how pale her face was. She looked around. Wasn't dad supposed to be home today? But where was he?_

_Panic slowly began to seize her. ''Mom, where is dad?''_

_Her mother's eyes became wild. ''Kate, honey, listen. You need to take your bike and get far, far away from here, okay? You need t-''_

_She was cut off as the bulky man suddenly slammed something in the fragile body._

_Kate gasped._

_A huge red stain opening like a blossom spread over her mother's chest._

_''Mom!'' Kate cried and moved to run to her mother._

_''Stay back!'' The older woman hissed to her. ''Run, darling! Run!''_

_Kate was torn. Should she go help her mother or should she run away? She eyed the bulky man again._

_He was leering at her again and his feet went into motion. He was coming towards her!_

_''Mommy!'' She cried fearfully. She was scared. Who was this man? And what had he done to her mother?_

_''Run..'' Her mother's weak voice rasped and the woman surprised the bulky man by grabbing his leg._

_Kate took a long look at her mother's face, knowing it would probably be the last time she saw it, and fled._

_The last words she heard were ''Let go wench! I will kill you all!''_

* * *

With a gasp Kate awoke.

She noticed tears were streaming down her cheeks and she sobbed. She had that memory haunt her dreams at night for years now. They were always the same. Unrelenting and unyielding, without mercy.

Kate put her head in her hands and tried to take calming breaths. _In…and out. In…and out._

It helped a bit and she felt a little sturdier. Standing up from the couch she made her way to the bathroom.

She leaned on the washing table as she took in her appearance. She sighed. The woman in the mirror was a pitiful sight. A sight she saw to often these days.

The water was cool as it splashed against her clammy skin and hid the tears that fell. 

* * *

After having fed he felt himself practically buzzing with energy. His victim had been a small stray dog that had been slowly dying. His insides had been rotting away for years and since there was no way to save the dog he had taken him. Put him out of his misery.

He made his way through town, passing by people closely. But they only felt a light breeze. He wasn't even a blur to their eyesight. He was too quick.

It was one of his vampire abilities. He was fast. Faster then most other immortals.

Finally he reached his destination. His black coat settled down around him and he crouched on his favorite spot, the light pole.

He could look straight into Kate's apartment. Using his hearing to listen in he heard her sobbing.

He froze.

Why was she crying?

What had happened in the thirty minutes he was gone? Had someone come by?

That thought angered him. _No one visits her, unless I allow them to!_

With the blink of an eye he was inside her apartment. He sniffed the air. No. No one had been here while he was gone.

Then why was she crying? Had she found his gift and became upset over it?

He glanced at the leather chair. No, the scarf was still untouched.

The vampire frowned as his mind mulled over this question. When he had left her she had been asleep. Did she have a nightmare?

Could be…But what kind of nightmare was serious enough to upset her this badly? He asked himself as he examined the bathroom door. He sighed softly and leaned his body against the wall next to the door.

It was agonizing to hear her like this, but there was nothing he could do. Yet.

_All in good time, Cain._ He tried to calm himself. _All in good time._

* * *

**AN: So, Now we finally know the vampire's name. Named Cain after the Cain and Abel story.  
I am by the way proud to present to you all my chosen bellydance name under which I will be working; Ishmaere  
Well, what do you think, dear readers?  
Reviews and comments are appreciated~**


	8. Chapter 8 Catching you

8. Catching you

_Leaves were crunching under her feet. Branches snatched on her hair or scratched her skin, leaving angry red marks._

_Her breathing was labored. She was tired. But she had to move on. _

_Otherwise _he _would catch her! _

_The huge bulky man that had hurt her mother. He was going to hurt her too!_

_She had to get away from here. She had to get help. _

_But where to go to? She had mindlessly run into the forest and there were no other houses nearby for miles._

_How was she going to get rid of him?_

_She could hear the angry comments and the various insults screamed at her by the man following her._

_She was lucky she was so small. This way she could easily make her way through the thick foliage._

_'I just have to run until he gives up chasing me and goes away.' Kate thought as sweat prickled her eyes._

_She dared a glance over her shoulder towards the ugly man. He was gaining on her!_

_Or he was better then she gave him credit for or her condition became poorer then she thought._

_Panic rose higher in her. She couldn't let him catch her! He'd do the same to her as he did to mom!_

_She ran past a big tree and side-stepped some branches and ran off in a zigzagging pattern, hoping to lose the guy._

_The feel of fingertips on her upper arm made her blood run cold._

_She tried to run faster and she felt the fingertips disappear. 'Yes!' She thought._

_Pain shot through her as she crashed face first into the dirt, the breath in her lungs being pushed out of her because of additional weight of the man falling on top of her._

_''Now I've got ya, pretty doll!'' He panted into her ear, making her shudder in disgust._

_His dark eyes were gleaming and filled with maniacal intent._

_Kate began to tremble softly in fear and struggled. ''Let me go!'' Her tiny fists beating down on his chest didn't do anything to make the man move. And she couldn't get out from underneath him. He had her._

_His lips pulled back and revealed jagged teeth, sticking out of the flesh like tombstones. His hand rose and clutched in his fist she saw the same object that he had plunged into her mother. Her very own pink scissors. Well, technically they weren't pink anymore. They were a deep crimson red instead._

_How ironic. She had nagged her mother for weeks for a sharp pair instead of the blunt ones she always used and now it was going to be the death of her._

_The man rose the red scissors high in the air and prepared to swing them down full force._

_Kate screamed as the object sailed through the air in the direction of her exposed stomach._

With a scream Kate woke up and her eyes shot wide open.

A pair of grey eyes hovering above her stared back at her, utterly surprised.

Another scream was released and when Kate blinked, the eyes were gone.

_Oh, God!_ She thought in panic. _Oh, God!_ Phantom pain shot through her as she tried to sit up. Kate cringed in pain and clutched her side she fell.

The wind left her lungs in a soft whoosh as she hit the floor. Groaning she let herself lie on the ground for a moment to let the pain ebb away and to clear her mind. _And to get my heart rate under control._ She thought sarcastically. Ok, there was no murderer here. There was no danger. And there were certainly no grey eyes here!

_Damn couch._ Kate inwardly cursed the damned thing. _Never big enough._ Crashing on the couch was no longer an option. The freaking thing gave her nightmares.

Or maybe it was _she_ that was freaking out.

Sighing she craned her head the other way so she could look around her living room. Her book on the coffee table. Her plant next to her book. _It needs water_. Her television was a silent black spectator. Her cabinet and books lovingly placed on it. Her comfortable leather chair.

She frowned.

Something brown was on her leather chair.

Carefully lifting herself into a standing position Kate walked over the foreign object.

As soon as her eyes stared down at it curiosity made place for incredulously. No. It couldn't be.

''No!'' Kate denied out loud. ''NO!'' She clutched her head. ''No, no, no, no! How?''

A thought entered her mind. _What if….?_

Her eyes widened as she swirled her head around to look at every corner of the room.

Nothing was to be found, as expected. But panic was clouding Kate's mind. She grabbed the scarf and raised her head to the ceiling and to every corner again.

''Whoever you are, just leave me the hell alone!''

* * *

If his heart had still been alive, it would be beating out of his chest right now.

Cain clutched the fabric over his dead organ and squeezed. Damnation, she had really given him a fright!

He had been watching her, again, trying to figure out why he was drawn to her the way he was, when suddenly she began to move in her sleep. It had been obvious she was having a nightmare.

He had crossed the room and stood leaning over her when she suddenly awoke. He had barely been able to get out of there in time!

_She hasn't seen me._ He tried to calm himself down. _She does not have any knowledge of me being in her house._

As he looked back to the apartment the human was residing in his hearing picked up screaming.

_'Whoever you are, just leave me the hell alone!'_

He gasped and clamped his teeth together in frustration. A coppery tang filled his mouth. He had bitten his tongue. Perfect. Just lovely.

Cain closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Breathe in, breathe out._ He spent a couple of minutes doing this before he finally felt his frustration and shock go down.

_Ok, so she has seen me. So what? There is obviously no evidence that anybody besides her has been in her apartment, minus the scarf I have left behind for her. And she doesn't know me. She doesn't know I am here. So what can possibly happen?_

* * *

The next morning Kate felt quite ridiculous at her behavior last night. _I completely lost it over some passing image and a scarf. How stupid of me._ She sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she ate her breakfast of cereal. Listlessly she pushed the yellow flocks around in her bowl.

A glance at the clock told her she had about half an hour to get ready for work.

The sun wasn't up yet. It was still only a quarter past six and thus dark outside.

Kate hated morning shifts at the hospital. Because she was fussing over waking up on time, so she wouldn't be late, she always slept restlessly. Not that she had slept really great these past few weeks. These nights there were always nightmares waiting for her or strange things happening.

Like the man that had saved her in the ally.

How she landed on the doorstep of the hospital halfway healed was still a mystery to her.

She did remember her savior though. Brown wavy hair, very pale complexion, high cheekbones and grey eyes that somehow didn't seem completely human…He had been in one of her hallucinations in the hospital. She still blamed it on the post-traumatic stress.

But the other occurrences were strange as well. Like the infuse lying on the ground, almost giving the nurse a heart attack, and having no puncture wounds anywhere.

And the time Mrs. Burtwood told her that some agent had been to her house. An agent looking just like the man that saved her, if Mrs. Burtwood was right.

Then there was the night when she had just gotten back from the toilet and heard a strange noise. When she had hit the switch Kate swore she had felt a hand go through her hair.

And the night when the man she had bumped into had walked her home. As soon as he was gone she had passed out. In the middle of the street!

And the misplaced items, the leather creaking sounds, footsteps when she was pretending to sleep. She could go on all day with summing up the strange things that had been happening to her.

But what did it all mean? Who was doing this? And why? Was it even a human?

From some parts it almost seemed like Kate was dealing with a ghost, but ghosts were rumoured to not be able to touch and move anything. And that wouldn't explain how she got to the hospital's doorstep. She couldn't have floated there, right?

Kate almost laughed at the image of her floating over town and landing neatly on the doorstep of a medical facility. But this was no laughing matter. This was real. And she had to do something.

While running through the possibilities in her mind Kate finished her breakfast and cleaned up the dishes.

She got a brilliant idea while zipping up her shoes. Yes, that might work.

Running into the apartment she almost laughed in glee as she wrote down her plan and placed the paper in her pocket. She would plan out the details later, on her break.

* * *

The day went by fast.

Kate had done all her work. She had checked up on her patients, she was allowed to assist in an operation, the patients had all taken their medications, she had hooked someone up on an infuse and now she was doing her reports on the computer in the staff office. While typing away about the conditions of the patients time ticked by.

Soon the clock softly chimed six o'clock.

Kate peered over her glasses to the old wooden thing. Her shift was over.

Turning back to the computer she saved the file she was working on and took off her glasses. A yawn escaped her as she stretched her arms above her head. ''Finally.'' She said to the empty room.

A smirk found his way on her face as she thought about the plan she had set up for her mystery ghost.

She would get it this time.

Then a frown pulled her eyebrows down. How did the person even get into her apartment? Had it stole a key from Mrs. Burtwood?

Oh well, it didn't really matter. She would unmask the person tonight. She had worked out the details in her trap and even gotten a few supplies already.

The black screen of the computer was the signal for Kate that it had shut down and that she could go.

Kate got her stuff and walked out of the room, flicking off the lights on her way. Turning right outside the room she made her way down the hall to a silent room.

In the doorway at the end of the hall she stopped.

The room was dark save for the small night lamp at the bedside of the bed. The shadowed features of a small young boy were illuminated by this. The boy had brown hair which was ruffled and stuck out in all kinds of different directions. His skin was sickly pale, like old faded yellow paper, and his eyes were deeply sunk back in their sockets.

A small hand was laying over the covers, the infuse tube resembled a small thread leaving the boy's hand.

He looked deeply sick and almost dying to all eyes except the hospital's doctors and nurses.

Kate smiled.

He was beginning to look a bit better.

When he first came here Kate had been horrified. He had looked dead. If it hadn't been for his heartbeat she really would have thought so.

In comparison to then he looked much better now. And even good enough to get her in a deal for a kiss on the cheek.

Kate leaned against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her and watched the boy sleep for a while.

When she finally exited the hospital it was seven o'clock. Kate put on her gloves and turned left, heading towards her apartment. She couldn't explain why, but the felt a bit queasy in the stomach. Was it because of her plan and the stress of having the person bothering her finally unmasked? She thought about it.

No, that wasn't it.

Was it fear?

Fear of meeting that person? Fear of confronting it? Fear of knowing who or what it was?

Her stomach gave a painful clench. Yes, she _was _scared. She was absolutely terrified of meeting him.

Paranoia and fear began to overrun Kate's system. _Just keep moving._ She ordered herself. _One feet before the other. That's it. Keep walking. You need to do this._

Kate couldn't help but glance over her shoulder and look at every dark corner, making sure nothing or no one was lurking there. She realized she was being paranoid but who could blame her. She was stabbed and left for dead not so long ago now this whole situation was going on.

Her stomach knotted and twisted with every step she took. Something was most definitely off. Only now she realized the feeling hung thickly in the air as well. Like something bad was about to happen. This made her even more anxious.

Kate quickened her pace. She was more then eager to get back to her apartment. Being outside right now, in the dark, only heightened her fright.

Suddenly her skin prickled and all the hairs in the back of her neck stood straight up.

_Someone is watching me!_

Kate didn't know where the thought came from. She only knew it was right.

She swirled around to look around the street and her breathing began to quicken.

Wide eyes searched the whole street but there was nothing to be seen.

Kate cringed as she felt a strange presence.

She couldn't describe the feeling, but she knew there was someone behind her. Taking deep breaths to steady herself and not faint on the spot, she slowly turned around and was met with nothing but thin air.

* * *

He followed her.

The moment she walked out of that hospital he had followed her. He had seen how she had become more and more scared. Looking around all the time and peering over her shoulder restlessly.

_Is she scared of me?_ Cain scoffed himself for that thought. It almost sounded like he cared. And he didn't.

She was just his project. That is the sole and only reason he was drawn to her.

She annoyed him. Unbeknownst to her she had a certain power over him. And Cain most definitely didn't like that. He thought he was finally rid of people holding power over him. He was wrong.

And that frustrated him.

Why was he even here, watching over her? Acting like her guard? His eyebrows pulled down in a frown.

He didn't really know.

All he did know was that he couldn't leave her be. She wasn't able to protect herself. And he had given her some of his blood. And he didn't have anything better to do.

Cain's lips almost curled into a bitter smile. Yes, he didn't have anything to rid the time away. Not anymore. Not since _that _happened, almost a decade ago.

He still remembered what happened and his eyes almost became hazy as he thought about it. Almost.

The vampire snapped himself back to reality and sighed as the human watched over her shoulder again.

Not being able to leave her alone he silently trailed behind her, keeping out of sight but remaining close.

He stood still behind her and watch her walk a few steps before coming to a halt. She tensed up.

Of course he had already sensed it before she did.

Another vampire was making it's way over here.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as Cain saw a blur of clothes that appeared to belong to the unknown vampire.

In slow-motion he saw the blonde vampire raise it's hand backwards, his nails elongated like claws, to strike at the human.

Before it could do that however he grabbed the vampire by the collar and pushed him back.

The blonde whirled around at the vampire that had stopped his attack.

Cain placed himself between Kate and the blonde vampire and drew himself up to full length.

The way only a pure noble could do.

The blonde's eyes darted from him to the girl, trying to figure out their connection.

From the corner of his eyes Cain saw Kate turn around in slow-motion and used his inhuman speed to take himself and her assaulter elsewhere.

The human girl stayed blissfully unaware of what just played behind her back.

''What business do you have with my possession!'' Cain barked icily as he shoved the blonde vampire roughly into the brick wall.

Pieces of rock fell off the wall by the sheer force he used on the man. ''State your name and reason!''

The vampire remained silent and looked amused at him from beneath dark lashes and golden curly hair. Then he took something out of the pocket of his jacket.

Cain's eyes widened as he recognized the object, having had close contact with one before, and he pushed off the wall to back away as fast as possible.

A big bang was heard and as he had been too close to the man the blast of the explosion caught him as well.

He smacked with crushing force into the opposite wall and felt a sharp object rip a deep gash in his lower-arm. Staying on the ground for a few seconds, trying to regain his breath and composure, Cain dug himself out of the rubble where he crashed into and looked at the spot where the vampire had once been. _He blew himself up..._

He frowned. _Why?_

Voices drifted on the air. People were coming. He needed to get out of here if he didn't want to be seen.

Cain quickly traveled back to the human with his vampire speed. He hissed slightly as the cold night air hit his wound.

Damnation! He couldn't go on a hunt now! Not when the girl might be in danger! He snarled like an angry animal and dropped in a crouch on the rooftop across of the human's apartment.

He looked into said apartment and saw that the girl had just gotten home. With his vampire sight he took in her state. Scared, but unharmed.

He waited patiently as she cooked dinner and ate. After that she cleaned up and took a shower.

The curtains in her bedroom were closed this time so he listened in on the sounds.

The padding of her feet on the floor, fabric rustling and suddenly a soft chime.

_A chime?_

When the lights went out Cain waited for a good two hours before leaping in the air and landing quietly on the windowsill of her bedroom. He opened the window and let himself in.

Frowning he sat down on the edge of the window bank and looked at the woman.

Her black hair was fanned behind her over the cushion. She was lying on her side, facing the window. Deep and long breaths left her fragile body as she slept.

Cain wanted to wake her up. To shake her and tell her that was in danger. To scoff and tell her how weak she was and shout at her how she almost got killed tonight, only to see the look of horror in her eyes.

She was frustrating, infuriating and she was constantly in his mind. He couldn't get her out of his head.

He gave a quiet snarl and looked around her room, trying to figure out why he had heard a chime earlier this evening. Was she up to something?

Narrowed grey eyes turned to the sleeping figure on the bed. He used his abilities to see, smell of hear is anything was amiss.

He relaxed a bit.

No, she was deeply asleep and wasn't bound to wake up soon.

Why? Why was he so interested in her? Cain walked closer to her. Was it her looks? Was it her personality? Was it the strong will she showed him in the ally many nights ago?

Suddenly he noticed something.

A shining silver thread.

His eyes followed both ends. It was tied to the end of the bed and connected through a silvery thread with a box full of little bells that was strategically placed on the edge of her night table.

If he had walked into the thread the box of bells would have fallen on the ground and the bells would have chimed loudly, waking her up.

She was trying to unmask him! It was luck that he had discovered it in time. Otherwise she would have been awoken by the bells right now.

Cain looked at her face. She was smarter then he gave her credit for. But not smart enough.

A normal human would have walked right into her little trap. A vampire would not.

His lips curled back into a ghost of a smile. Still, it was a carefully constructed trap of her and it might have worked if he hadn't noticed the thread.

Cain picked up the box containing the bells and put them on the floor by the end of the bed.

He glanced back to the human. She had proven her intelligence.

Carefully he got closer until he hovered over her sleeping form.

She looked peaceful in her sleep, almost serene. She was confusing. He thought of her as weak, pathetic, easy to cry and easy to wreck, but she was also cheerful, hopeful, caring, smart and strong. Her personality was very difficult to read.

What made her so cheerful and strong? Why was she hopeful for her patients at the hospital, even when they stared right into Death's eyes? Why was it so easy to get her to cry? Why does her body crumple down when she is in pain?

Brows still furrowed Cain reached out a hand to touch the face that hid such a different personality. He saw his fingertips reach the smooth skin of her face when suddenly a bunch of chimes were heard.

Cain swirled his head around and scanned the room. Yes. There in the corner of her room, tied to the radiator she had tied a see-through wire. A wire that was tied in such a way that it almost spun a spider's web in front of her body and face. And his hand was stuck in it! There had been a second trap!

Something slid around his wrist that was still captured in the air and grey eyes looked down, only to find a deep green pair stare back at him fully awake.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Busted! That's what you get for sneaking in other people's houses.**

R&R~


	9. Chapter 9 Ancient

**AN: ****Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long^^' It's been hectic around here, but I wanted to get this out to you before the new year.  
**And I have the big drafts of the chapters already done( and started on a sequel to this story actually-.-) So chapters should come out sooner, depending on my availibility and inspiration.  
**Now on to the story!**

* * *

9. Ancient

Kate had heard him enter her house this time.

She had purposely slowed her heart down even more and taken deeper breaths. He bought her act. He probably thought she was asleep. She had felt her lips twitch and had to fight the smile that was threatening to rise to her face.

She heard him move closer to her. She had to fight the urge to flee in panic as well.

The footsteps halted. He had found her decoy-trap.

Sounds of him bustling around and then footsteps of coming closer again.

She wondered what was going through his head right now. Ways to kill her? Thoughts of raping her?

She swallowed and relaxed her tensed muscles. She felt something cold was close to her face. His hand?

Then the bells of her real trap went off and Kate slid herself down in her bed and away from her carefully constructed fish-wire web. She got out from under the blankets and slid the cold metal of the handcuffs over his wrist.

She looked up and in the half-dark she could see her mystery person.

Dark velvet pants which showed off his long legs. A long body with broad shoulders, covered in a black blouse that contrasted sharply with the pale white skin of the man. The top buttons were undone and gave her a peek of said skin. She looked higher. Light brown wavy hair and high cheekbones. The face was turned away from her, staring at the radiator and following the line of the fish wire threads. Then he turned and looked down at her.

Kate's heart skipped a beat. Two pair of inhuman light grey eyes stared at her, shining like jewels. Dark lashes framed them and those sensuous lips pulled down into a frown.

It was the man that had saved her! The same man she had seen in her hallucinations in the hospital. The same pair of eyes she had seen right before she passed out on the street! She realized. Her head was spinning.

Kate pulled herself together and asked. ''Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?''

The man's face was a mask as his eyes bore into hers. He glanced down and looked at their cuffed wrists.

Kate had linked them together in the handcuffs. One wrist of her was connected to one wrist of him.

''Silver.''

She almost jumped at the words, softly pronounced with a hint of surprise.

''Why do you keep following me?'' Kate yelled.

The man looked up from inspecting the handcuffs and gave her a stony stare. ''Release me.''

''Answer me!'' Kate demanded angrily.

He said nothing in return.

''Who are you?'' She tried again. ''Why are you in my house? How did you even get in?''

He scoffed soundlessly and looked outside through the window. ''Release me.''

''No.'' She spat. ''Not unless you answer me!''

''You do not know who you are dealing with.'' He suddenly sneered.

Kate was a bit taken aback. She didn't expect such a handsome face to twist in such an ugly expression.

''Yes, I do not know. Unless you see fit to inform me, of course.'' She sarcastically replied.

The man snarled. ''Do not play with fire, girl!''

''Or else what?''

With a speed she didn't know she was suddenly pushed against the wall. She could feel the cold unyielding surface collide with her shoulder blades which made her cringe slightly in pain. Her cuffed hand was grasped together with her other and raised high above her head.

The man in front of her leaned in and hissed. ''You burn your fingers!''

She squirmed against his hold. He was so close to her. Too close, for her taste, and she realised she felt no body heat coming from him.

'''Well?'' It was spoken impatiently.

Kate's eyes were drawn to the mouth of the man as he spoke and noticed that his canines were longer then normal. He had…fangs? She studied him again and her eyes flashed in fear. Everything fell together now. The reason why she was still alive, why she had seen him in the hospital, why she kept hearing footsteps in her house but found no one when she looked. It explained why he exuded no body heat, why his skin was so pale, why his eyes and looks were so beautiful…He was a…''Vampire.'' Kate breathed out. _Oh, god! _

Grey eyes bored into hers without mercy and without blinking.

Tears burned silent paths down her cheeks and the hand holding her wrists loosened their grip before letting go entirely. She could feel it's eyes upon her as she slid down the wall and huddled on the floor.

It was unnerving. And the realisation that this creature was probably over a hundred years old made her shiver in horror. He could snap her neck like it was a twig. What if he wanted to do that? What if he wanted to kill her?

* * *

Cain's eyes narrowed as the human continued to sob and prolonged the silence. He wished she would just say something, anything! He was okay with scared or angry screaming people, but he was not used to crying people. So unable to do anything he stayed in his place, his arm slightly bent forward so the girl could keep her hand close to her.

During some time she had begun to tremble. Softly at first, now more violently. Cain reached behind him and grabbed a thin blanket that lay on a small cabinet at the end of the girl's bed. Stepping closer he moved his chained arm to unfold the blanket.

This alerted the human. Her head snapped up and she backed away from him, pressing her body completely into the wall behind her. Big green eyes looked into his in horror and fear.

_Well, no need to see it in her eyes. It hangs so thickly in the air it is suffocating._ He thought. His arms were paused in the air with the blanket still clutched in his hands. He slowly lowered them, trying to show her he was not going to harm her.

The girl's eyes darted between their cuffed wrists and himself. Finally Cain snapped. ''Say something!'' He growled at her.

She flinched like she had been hit and he saw something change in her so rapidly he almost missed it.

''Who are you?'' She yelled. ''Why are you in my house?''

Cain took in her form. She looked like a cornered cat that was desperate to escape and would do anything for it. ''You keep asking the same questions.'' He remarked dryly.

''And I will until you answer them! Who are you?''

He didn't know why, but part of him was pleased she still got some fire in her. Some courage to ask things of him even though she knew he could break her bones like it was nothing.

And for that he would answer her.

Before he could however she threw another spew fire of questions at him. ''You were in the hospital that night, weren't you?'' She yelled at him and backed away from him, into the furthest corner of her bedroom, Cain following behind like some kind of dog. Oh, how he hated these handcuffs. She feared him. He could smell it clearly.

He took a few steps towards her and she backed away some more. He stared at her, head tilted to the side curiously. ''Yes.'' He responded simply.

''You were also back there in the ally when I was dying!'' The human stated and panted harshly.

''Yes.''

She chocked back a sob. ''What did you do to me?''

The vampire's stare turned into a glare as he thought of what he had done on impulse. ''I gave you my blood.''

She seemed to shrink under the glare that wasn't even directed at her and bravely asked. ''Why? What have you done to me?'' She stilled. ''Have you...have you made me one too..?''

Cain sneered and folded his arms over his chest. ''Do not flatter yourself, woman. You are not fit to be one of my kind.''

She flinched slightly at the icy tone he used, but he refused to take his words back. He could finally vent some of the strange feelings and frustration he had been feeling these last few weeks. They were making him crazy. His mind was occupied with thoughts of the woman constantly and he didn't understand why.

Why? Why was he protecting her? Why was he taking care of her, even going out of his way and buy her things? Why was he so goddamn drawn to her? ''My kind doesn't want weaklings!'' He spat, with the intention of hurting her.

The girl shook, her features exhausted, frightened and confused. ''Why? Why didn't you just let me die?''

Cain narrowed his eyes at her. ''Do I need to remember you that it was you who begged me for life?''

She averted her eyes. ''What are you going to do now? Are you going to kill me?''

He closed his eyes tiredly and it took every ounce of him not to consider carrying out her suggestion. He was losing his composure and he was losing it fast.

The vampire opened his eyes again and took in the girl's form. Sitting on the ground in a soft lilac nightdress and dark tresses falling around her face, fiery but tired and scared green eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

He sighed. ''No.''

''Why not? You have already got a taste of me. Don't you need more?'' She spat angrily, her eyes daring him without words.

''No.''

The human was silent for a moment. It was obvious she didn't expect that answer. Then she shook her head furiously. ''I saw you do it! You bit me!''

Pinching the bridge of his nose Cain almost felt a headache come up in his dead body. ''I did not. Yes, I tasted your blood, but I did not bite you.''

There was nothing to be heard as Kate tried to pull herself together. So she had been right. Someone had been watching her lately. Those dreadful feelings weren't from the aftermath. It was because of this creature.

Cain turned away from the scene. Why had he not left the moment she discovered him? He knew he could break the little chain connecting the two cuffs easily but it was silver and it hurt. He wanted it gone.

But besides that he had felt something strange. Like something big was about to happen. But what? And why? Why had that rogue vampire tried to attack Kate today?

He thought about what good it had brought him to not just break the chain and leave. Why had he allowed himself to be revealed? He had known from the beginning that no human would ever accept him. He was a vampire. A predator. And they were the preys.

Why didn't he just leave now? Let the woman be and go away, to never reveal himself to her again.

He did not know. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why he was still here. But he felt that somehow he needed to be here. Again he let his eyes rest on the woman.

As if Kate felt him stare she slowly stood up. ''You followed me around since the accident didn't you?'' She pointed an accusing finger to him. ''You were strutting around my house when you thought I was asleep, _didn't you_?''

This angered him and he growled. ''I do not strut!''

''You were the one that ran his hand through my hair in the middle of the night! You made me think I was losing my mind!''

Cain fixed her a stare and drawled. ''It was not my intention to make you mentally unstable.''

She looked beautiful in that moment. Her body shaking with fear and anger, her eyes like hardened emerald jewels. Tears sparkling in her face and raven wavy hair falling over her shoulders. ''Lies!'' She yelled.

''You ungrateful wench! I saved your petty little life this evening and you didn't even notice!'' He retorted with a snarl.

But she didn't pay any attention to his words. She just watched his fangs and then his nails, which had become elongated during this heated discussion.

Kate looked at him wide wild eyes and whispered. ''You're a monster...''

Cain wanted to reply that yes, he was a monster and that he had killed many already if it had not been for the dark outlines of people that were approaching through the night sky.

Vampires! And they were rapidly coming towards the window where Kate now stood.

* * *

Time itself seemed to slow down as Kate saw the vampire's eyes widen as he looked past her.

She turned around and saw dark outlines of flying figures coming towards them. As she saw their appearance she gasped loudly.

Human faces unnaturally pale and twisted in an unimaginable way. A desperate hunger and hate was etched into each and every one of them. Fangs bared and claws stretched out.

Kate screamed as the glass broke and felt something yank at her wrist, effectively throwing her back into a wall. She groaned and felt hands move her from her 'wall' and push her behind them. The raven haired woman glanced up and saw the grey-eyed vampire stand protectively before her, acting as her shield and keeping her out of sight at the same time.

Six hunched over figures stood at the broken window and appeared to wait for something.

Kate was horrified. Saliva was dripping off of their fangs and their eyes turned to a dark hooded figure that was now stepping through her window. The hooded figure snarled and the hunched vampires almost tripped over their own feet to make a path for their master.

''What is the meaning of all of this?'' The grey-eyed vampire demanded to know.

The hooded person pulled off the cloak to reveal cobalt blue eyes and a harsh face surrounded by sleek jet-black hair. ''Greetings, Ancient one.'' A voice rumbling like thunder said. ''We are deeply sorry to disturb you but it appears you have something my master wants.''

The apology sounded insincere and fake to Kate's ears and she hoped the grey-eyed vampire knew this as well.

''And what would that something be?'' Her protector said icily.

The man showed his fangs in a wicked grin and responded. ''The human girl that lives here.''

Kate's heart skipped a beat. _Me?_

The grey-eyed vampire took an unnoticeable step backwards and Kate took the hint and huddled behind his back, making herself small. With one of her hands she grabbed the fabric of his blouse tightly while the other she splayed on his back. She felt the muscles under her free hand ripple and tense slightly.

''What is your business with her?'' The voice of her protector inquired, seemingly bored.

The black haired vampire smiled and shot a glance at one of his hunched followers before turning back again. ''I'm afraid I can't tell you.''

''She's not here. The only ones here are my pet and myself.''

Kate fumed at being referred to as a pet but kept silent. Now was definitely not the time to get in a rant about being called a pet.

The other vampire gave a laugh that sounded like a harsh bark and whirled so suddenly on his heel that she was surprised he didn't got nauseous. His eyebrows were drawn down and his mouth was set in a hard line. ''Do not lie to me, Ancient! I can smell her behind you!''

Kate's heart lurched. _Shit! He discovered me!_

''No.'' The grey-eyed vampire drawled. ''She is my pet and therefore falls under my protection and possession. You will not have her.''

''Save yourself the trouble of killing her and give her to us'' The black haired vampire tried to reason.

''I said no.''

''But think about the advantages of having her off your hands, my brother. You don't need to bother yourself with such an insignificant being.'' The vampire made a waving gesture and Kate knew he meant her with it.

The raven haired woman could see the vampire protecting her jut his chin forward and say. ''Such an inferior vampire calling himself my brother, I am truly repulsed by your behavior. Leave, the girl is my property.''

Cobalt blue eyes narrowed dangerously. ''Hand her over!''

''No.''

Kate was very glad she had such a strong creature on her side, protecting her, even if he was an undead person.

The other vampire was not so pleased however. ''Then we will rip her from your dead arms!'' The black haired vampire stated and with a flick of his hand the hunched vampires suddenly sprang to life and attacked.

They shot towards them like fired arrows and their eyes glinted with the thrill of a kill.

The grey-eyed vampire began to fight them off with one arm as he was still chained together to her. Back to back with him, Kate desperately wished she had not put the keys in her night table. She was so stupid to pull this stunt!

Sudden pain like liquid fire erupted in her and Kate looked up into the face of one of the attackers. It was one of the hunched vampires. His face twisted into triumph as he let his nails sink deeper into the flesh of her left arm. The mouth was hanging open and saliva dripped off his fangs. He looked like a starved beast that had just cornered it's prey.

It frightened Kate.

Suddenly the man's face was being crushed by a foot against his head. The grey-eyed vampire put more strength to it and the attacker slammed into her closet. It cracked and splintered but the hunched vampire stayed down.

_He kicked that monster away from me._ Kate thought with wonder and held her bleeding arm. She looked around the room. The attackers were coming back up again. She counted five though and highly suspected that the ash spread out over the floor was one of her assaulters. That was one down, but the vampire couldn't expect to defeat them all, could he?

A small yelp escaped Kate's throat as she was yanked backwards again and something cold and solid slid around her waist, holding her tightly.

''Hold on.'' Was all the warning she got before she felt a hard tugging feeling again, her regained breath leaving her and an invisible weight crushing down on her.

Kate tried to gasp but she couldn't. The air wouldn't reach her lungs. The pressure on her body increased and her vision began to swam. The blurs that already past by her became more and more unrecognizable until she couldn't make out anymore where the colors started and where they ended.

Then it all stopped.

* * *

Cain looked down at the human in his arms as he traveled across half the country with his vampire speed. _It must be destiny that I am among the fastest of my kind._ He thought. Slowly he let everything that had just happened sink in.

_They _had finally attacked. After he had killed the blonde rogue vampire he knew it had just been a matter of time before another one was sent. But he had seen this one before. But where? It was at the edge of his mind, nagging at him but Cain couldn't seem to remember.

And the fact that the man didn't harm them as they escaped was strange as well. As Cain had grabbed the girl and run past the raven haired man, he had just stood there, letting them pass by.

_But what do they want with the human? _He let his grey eyes rest on her slumped form in his arms again. She had passed out. Cain frowned. He should have known the large run would be heavy on her body.

He changed direction and turned his mind back to the assault.

Having been tied to the human had been a real hinder but also an advantage. He had not been able to use his full abilities and get rid of all the minions, but he had picked an opportune time to jerk the girl to his side and leave. He needed to get somewhere safe, get rid of these ridiculous cuffs and find out why they were after this girl.

He suddenly realized her hands that had been holding his arm around her waist had fallen away. He took a deep breath. Something was wrong.

Frowning he redirected himself to the nearest building, which happened to be a church. _How ironic. _He thought. Using his abilities to open the doors he let himself in and stopped at the end of the aisle.

Carefully placing the woman on the ground Cain found out she didn't have the strength anymore to stand.

The woman gasped and took a deep, shuddering breath.

''Pull yourself together, woman.'' The vampire bit out as he put her down.

Her eyes closed and she swayed slightly on the floor.

Cain still smelled the strange scent coming from her and her skin held a pale feverish color. He put his hand to her forehead and felt the smaller form flinch violently before large, green eyes looked up at him. Her eyes were glossed over and blazing with pain. Eyelids slowly closed like little lead weights were hanging on them.

''Kate, look at me!'' Cain demanded and shook her lightly. Green eyes slowly focused on him again.

''Are you injured anywhere?''

She licked her lips several times before words slowly came out. ''Arm…''

Cain checked both her arms and saw bloodied, dark marks on her left forearm. The wound had stopped bleeding, but it looked purplish and infected.

''Damnation!'' He swore and forced Kate on her knees.

Her big eyes looked up at him with barely concealed terror. He then noticed she was at the same height as his groin.

''For heaven's sake…'' Mentally slapping himself he bent to the woman's level and said. ''Kate, you have been poisoned.''

Her eyes dropped to the ground.

''Look at me!'' She focused her attention back at him. ''You've been poisoned by that vampire. I am going to have to suck it out of you.'' The vampire explained.

Before she could protest Cain was at her back, bending over her and pushing the strap of her lavender nightgown away.

As soon as the woman felt his weight settle over her small frame she began to struggle. ''Nonononono!''

His breath fanned over her neck, raising goose bumps on her skin.

''NOOO!'' She screamed so loud it was a miracle the priests hadn't come to see what was going on.

The vampire grabbed her flailing wrists and straddled her waist, pinning her to the ground. ''Tell me, Kate, do you want to die?''

She sobbed and Cain could barely make out a small 'no'.

''If it reaches your heart you're as good as dead! The poison will put you in a coma!'' He hissed into her ear and felt her struggling tone down a little bit.

Cain pushed the thick locks out of her neck and softly traced the skin with one hand. ''Ready?''

The woman chocked out a sob that he took as a yes.

The vampire opened his mouth and let his fangs sink into Kate's neck.

She screamed and her spine wrung itself in an unnatural curve. Cain had to strongly pin her hands to the ground and her body beneath his to stop her struggling. He saw her hands curl into fists as she tried to bear with the intense pain and he felt the poisoned blood invade his veins. Cain made a little noise of displeasure at this. The poison wouldn't kill him, for he was already dead. But still, it tasted foul.

Mouthful after mouthful he swallowed down.

Slowly the woman's struggling ceased as she gave over to the pain, letting it numb her body.

The sound of her heartbeat slowing down echoed in Cain's ears. She was close, so close again to the brink of death. And he put her there this time.

When Cain could taste no more poison in her blood he pulled back.

Kate lay still on the floor, tears still leaving her eyes, but having no strength to stand up, let alone do anything else.

The vampire sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. ''It is done. Close your eyes and rest.''

Cain noticed that a small group of priests and nuns had gathered in a faraway corner of the church, being silent witnesses to what act of evil this monster had just preformed in front of the eyes of God.

_God, what do you think of me now?_ He silently asked, turning to the statue of the Holy Father in front of him.

Picking up the human as gently as he could he snarled at the men and women, before leaving in a flurry of blurred colors.

* * *

Cain traveled to the nearest hotel and paid the man behind the counter for a room.

The man had looked at the woman in his arms suspiciously, but he didn't do anything.

The vampire had made sure that his coat, which he put on her, covered any bloodstains. And if the man saw some, well it wasn't his business. As long as the customer paid.

After the vampire had paid he quickly made it up to his room without being seen. Once he made sure the room was safe he placed the human on the bed.

He snapped the chain linking the cuffs and let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. _Irritating human._

Cain brought his wrists to his mouth but stopped mid-air.

He wasn't having a whim right now. Was it wise to once again give her his blood and let her continue to live? Wasn't it better to put an end to it now, when it was still possible?

Cain stretched his hand as his fingernails grew and became deadly daggers. He placed them right at the cardinal vein in the neck. It would kill her very quickly.

_No. _A voice in the back of his head whispered. _Don't._

Looking down upon the slumbering figure of the human girl Cain knew he wasn't able to kill her. He just couldn't. She looked too innocent. Too young. Oh, Gods, she was so young.

A snort._ Am I already attached to this woman so much that I can't kill her when I want to? _

_Yes. _The voice said.

_I don't hold any affection for her. So why can't I kill her? And just what do _They_ want with her? _He let out a frustrated breath and ran his hand through his hair instead.

Finally biting down on his wrist he let some blood drops fall into the carefully pried open mouth of his human. She swallowed almost immediately.

There. He had done it again. He had saved her again. Gave her his precious blood once more.

The vampire waited, but the feeling of regret did not come this time. Cain frowned at that. He had expected it. But why didn't he feel remorse of saving such a pathetic creature again? He walked to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth and turned on the water tap. As he turned back he took in the sight presented to him. The woman was still wrapped up in his coat, black hair fallen behind her. The coat was half open and gave him a perfect view of the two puncture holes in her neck and the small trickle of blood that had run down, dipping dangerously low into her cleavage. Cain's eyes lingered a moment longer on her form before he moved forward to pull his coat from her body and clean the blood on her arm and neck away.

She didn't stir for one second during the whole progress.

When the woman was bandaged and safely tucked beneath the bed sheets Cain allowed himself to think.

He looked out the window. Dawn was coming and the sun had begun to rise. The vampire saw the light reflected on his skin, but did not feel the heat. ''Never again.'' He whispered to himself.

The harsh looking vampire from last night still haunted his thoughts. Where did he know the man from? And how did it know he was an Ancient? Why did it attack? Who was it's master? And why didn't it attack him as they fled the scene?

Cain turned around and narrowed grey eyes took notice of the first rays of light to illuminate the human's skin. Why were they after her?

A shudder traveled down the vampire's spine as the effects of drinking poisoned blood kicked in. He would be weakened for an hour or ten. But he did feel his strength had come back to him. Blood, poisoned or not, did this to his dead body. Another twitch in his left hand. _Maybe I should lie down for a bit._He thought and let his eyes rove over the human girl once again. Seeing she was still in deep sleep he laid down next to her and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kate woke up feeling like she has been in a blender.

_Gods, what the hell happened?_ She yawned and tried to stretch, only to feel agonizing pain in every limb. Groaning as she looked up she saw an all white ceiling.

This wasn't her room.

Then the memories last night came back. Her plan, capturing the mystery person, finding out it was a vampire, being attacked by a group of vampires, one sinking his nails into her, the good vampire picking her up and a crushing force on her body, then being somewhere that looked like a church, then a blurry feeling and something akin to horror and finally a terrible, terrible pain. But that still didn't answer where she was. Or why her neck throbbed softly with pain. Looking to the side Kate screamed.

Her mouth was quickly covered by a pale hand.

''Calm down. You will wake everyone up.''

Kate looked into the stormy grey eyes of the vampire that had saved her. He was hovering over her and she had to bite back the urge to let out another scream.

''I will remove my hand. Be silent'' He growled, his voice deep and husky.

She nodded. The vampire removed his hand and Kate began to fire questions at him while quickly scurrying off of the bed. Well, as quickly as she could with her body aching all over. ''Who are you? Where are we? What the hell is going on?''

At the edge of the bed Kate's body betrayed her and gave out. She ungracefully flopped onto the ground.

''Goddammit! Motherf-

''It would do well for you not to finish that sentence.'' The man sneered icily and gave her a piercing stare.

Kate glared back at him and leaned her back against the nightstand. This way she was able to keep him in her vision and have him stay out of her personal bubble. ''Who are you?'' Slowly she let her eyes travel over his form. He wore a deep burgundy red blouse, which looked crumpled by sleeping in it and black pants. Sleek, black shoes were still on his feet. Hadn't he bothered to take them off? His skin was still as pale as Kate remembered and his hair still looked ridiculously soft. It was of course also tousled by sleep. His eyes still looked like jewels so much that it made her envious. He had just woken up from sleep and he looked like some kind of sexy god. It was just ridiculous. He looked like an angel, but Kate knew that he was anything but one. He was dangerous. A wolf in sheep clothing. A devil in disguise. She knew that. But she still couldn't help staring at him. At least she wasn't drooling.

''You already know that.'' He drawled, still laying down with one hand under his head so he could see her.

At this she rolled her eyes.'' Yes, yes, you're a high and mighty vampire.'' This comment earned her a snarl. ''But what is your name?''

''That is not important.'' His eyes flicked to the now empty space next to him. ''Rest.''

If she laid back down there the vampire would only have to stretch out his hand in order to kill her.

''No.'' She whispered. ''I will rest here.''

Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment and Kate had to remind herself not to piss this dangerous predator off.

''I will rest here so that we will both have some personal space.'' She tried to make amends.

The tense silence reigned for a few more minutes during which the vampire kept staring at her and she kept her gaze steadily on her feet. _The cuffs are not linked together anymore. And my shoes are not on._ She realized and then noticed that was only in her purple nightgown. And it had blood on it. Feeling the panic in her surge and swell, Kate took a few deep breaths and managed to prevent the panic attack she would otherwise have.

She looked up bravely and locked eyes with the ancient creature in the room and kept silent. She was sure he had heard her heart pitter-patter.

Grey eyes predicted an oncoming storm and she began to get fidgety. His stare was giving her the creeps and chills kept walking up and down her spine.

''Hn.'' He grunted finally. ''Suit yourself.'' With those words he turned around and went back to sleep.

Kate felt the victorious joy jump around in her veins, but it quickly died down as she began to feel cold. She was only in her nightgown after all.

Clearing her throat she piped up. ''Could I have a blanket?''

The figure before her was still. ''No.''

_Jerk!_ Kate thought angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. The metal of the cuff was cold against her skin. She looked at it. The chain holding the two cuffs together was broken but the cuff itself was still intact, much like a silver bracelet. _How stupid it was of me to think I could imprison a vampire with silver handcuffs._ She shot a withering glare at the back of said person and looked down at her arm again. She let her hand trace the bandages that were expertly tied around her other arm. _Has he…?_ Kate blinked in confusion and lifted her other hand to softly touch her throbbing neck. It was also bandaged.

She stared at the burgundy and the soft brown slightly touching it. _He bandaged me. He could have let me bleed to death. But he saved me. Again! …Why?_

Totally stumped at his actions Kate looked around the room and saw to her left a chair with a black lump thrown over it. A blanket?

As quietly as she could manage in her state she crawled over to it and tugged herself up by using the chair as leverage. She felt the material in the half dark and soon found something akin to sleeves._ Sleeves? Oh! It's a coat! Wow, my brain must be really fried. _She thought and took the coat from the chair. As soon as she put it on she was enveloped in an earthy smell. It was the smell of when rain hits the pavement for the first time. It smelled nice. Kate snuggled it closer around her and very softly drew the chair back so the front was facing the bed. Satisfied that she wouldn't have her back turned towards the jerk-creature she let herself slump down in it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wearily watched the predator until sleep took her away.

* * *

**It was hard writing this chapter. I rewrote this several times and everytime it was a different setting and happening afterwards. But I am quite pleased with how this turned out.  
****Thank you all for the reviews on my last chapters and please review again! Let me know if you're satisfied.  
Happy 2011!**


	10. Chapter 10 Freedom fighter

**Hello my fellow citizens~ How has the new year been coming along for you all? Anybody break his new years promised yet?  
I did. My brother made me promise not to talk about how gay people have sex anymore... (It totally freaks him out and it's really funny to see his left eye twitch because of it!)The promise lasted for 2 minutes after new year 8D  
Thank you all for the lovely reviews and comments bytheway! You people are love~**

* * *

10 Freedom fighter

Cain sat up, the blankets rustling with his movements. Frustrated he ran his hand through his hair. He knew the man. He knew the man! It was right at the tip of his tongue, but the words refused to come out.

Damnation!

Seeing the fight again before his mind's eye he couldn't make any sense of it. They wanted the human. _This _human. Why her? Why now? What did they want her for?

And the poison. The poison of yesterday was designed to paralyze someone for an extended period of time. A sort of comatose-state. Her body would keep working but she wouldn't be able to do a thing. Now even lift a finger.

Why? Cain sighed. All these questions seemed to lead to more questions and no answers.

The vampire frowned and looked towards the person that caused all this commotion.

She was currently sleeping on the chair that was haphazardly placed in the room and was covered in his coat. She was almost drowning in it. It was too big for her. But she had taken it anyway and was curled in an upright fetal position. It looked really uncomfortable to Cain.

He remembered how meekly she had asked for a blanket last night. He had denied her request of course. That way she had no other option than to lay back on the bed. But she had chosen the floor, or in this case the chair, above him. She still feared him greatly even though she had nothing to fear of him. He couldn't kill her even if he wanted to.

He glanced further over her form, like he had done many other times. The way her hair gently curved over her shoulders, the soft rounding's of her body and the way her bare ankles were peeking out underneath his coat.

_She is wrapped up in _my _coat._ He dismissed the possessive thought as soon as it had welled up.

He observed her face. The way her face would show her every thought was intriguing. Her dark lashes were closed, hiding the emerald green gems behind them and dusting out over her cheeks. She looked beautiful. Alive.

Cain shook himself of such thoughts and turned away._ She is just another useless dimwit. She is nothing, but food and a burden. _ Without a look back he left the hotel room. 

* * *

Darkness. Everywhere around her there was darkness. She couldn't see anything. Blindly she walked ahead.

There!

She had to squint her eyes to see it but there was someone. A person.

Glee filled her as she ran towards it. But the person seemed to be walking away.

''Wait!'' Kate called.

As she came closer she saw it was a man. Judging by the broad shoulders. But the man had long blonde hair and wore a tail coat.

''Wait up!''

But the man wasn't stopping. It didn't seem like he heard her.

Finally the man came within an arms reach distance. Kate grabbed the upper arm of the man and gave a soft tug. ''I asked you to wait dammit!'' She panted as the man stopped walking.

Slowly he turned his head to look over his shoulder at her.

Time seemed to stop.

Inhuman grey eyes stared at her curiously.

_He is the same! _Kate mentally freaked. _It's him!_ ''Vampire.'' Kate breathed.

The beautiful face contorted in a small frown. ''How did you guess?''

''It's me!'' Kate tapped her finger on her own chest desperately. ''You saved me!''

Grey eyes became hooded and more confused. ''I am sorry, Madame. I do not recall your face or coming to your aid at all.''

''But it's me!'' She pleaded, beginning to feel fear creeping into her skin once more. She quickly glanced over his appearance. He had long blond hair instead of the usual semi-long brown, and he wore very different clothing. A deep navy blue tail coat framed his torso and a white silk scarf was tied around his neck and tucked into the coat. His pants were still the black velvet ones she was used to, but his boots were a dark brown.

''As I said I do not recall you.'' He answered smoothly. ''Tell me how you knew I was a vampire.''

''You told me. Where are we?''

''I have told you no such thing!'' He said with specks of red dusting his cheekbones. ''You lie!'' He reached out with both hands and pushed.

Kate suddenly felt the ground beneath her fall away and began to fall. Surprised she looked up at the rapidly disappearing frowning face of the grey-eyed vampire.

Kate woke up with a start and almost fell out of the chair. She would have if it had not been for the hand that grabbed her upper arm.

The girl looked up and startled when she stared straight into the face of the vampire. His eyes widened slightly in surprise and Kate swore she could see his pupils dilate and become normal again.

As soon as he was sure she had regained her balance he released her. Looking out of the window he slowly spoke. ''There is food on the nightstand and clothes in the bathroom.''

Kate nodded as he turned to her, not sure what to say.

''We will travel further East tomorrow.'' His footsteps were loud in the room and the rustle of fabric found her ears as he moved. She noticed he wore a white blouse now, instead of the red one, as he passed her by.

''Where will we be going?'' Kate asked quietly as his hand reached for the doorknob.

The stiff form of his figure lingered for a moment before his eyes slid towards her over his shoulder. ''Somewhere safe.''

The door slammed behind him and Kate wondered if she had done anything wrong.

Uncurling herself from her position on the chair she winced as her sore muscles protested. Keeping the coat around her for warmth she made her way over to the bed. A brown bag was placed neatly on the nightstand and Kate could smell the sweet scent of bread and bagels inside. Her stomach growled loudly and she was glad she was alone. She practically ripped the bag open en dove her hand in. She came up with a pink doughnut and took a bite of it. ''So good.'' She softly moaned. Quickly moving to the bathroom she saw a small package placed neatly on the edge of the bathtub. Kate picked them up and found out the clothes consisted of a thick sand colored turtleneck and a black skirt that reached down to her knees.

Putting them on Kate was wondering if she had to walk barefoot for the rest of the time when her eye spied a box next to the bathtub. Giggling as she opened it she was not surprised to find black low-heel pumps. Her giggles turned sour as she realized these were clothes the vampire had bought for her. He had actually spent money on her. He had gone out and bought this for her. The realization brought on a set of mixed feelings.

_I will buy some other clothes when I escape from here_. She thought resolutely.

Digging through the cabinets of the hotel room she finally came up with a hairbrush and combed her hair.

Walking back into the bedroom she grabbed the bag with food and quietly walked to the door. Putting her ear to it, Kate listened.

No sounds.

Did that mean that the vampire had left her? Where did he go?

_It doesn't matter_. Kate shook her head. _As long as I can get out of here, go home and forget about all of this. They were probably after him anyway. What would they ever want with me?_

The girl grabbed the doorknob and turned. She held her breath.

It popped open.

_Yes!_ Kate peered through the crack of the door to see if anyone was in the hallway. It was empty. Finally she got some luck! Closing the door softly behind her, she scurried down the hall and to the elevator. The ride down was quiet and calm. The elevator was empty and the metal screeched as it descended.

But adrenaline was raging through the raven haired girl. She was almost free again!

A chiming sound resonated through her as the doors to freedom slid open. 

* * *

It was dark by the time he entered the hotel again.

Cain took a deep whiff and caught a slightly familiar scent. His first thought went out to the vampire of yesterday. The one with the deep jet black hair and the cobalt blue eyes.

But that was impossible. Vampire's left no scent traces that smelled sweet like this.

He could feel the clerk's eyes on him, but he ignored the man and took the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight he used his vampire speed to run up the stairs, down the hall and into the room he had hired.

The door closed behind him with a soft click and Cain frowned. It was silent. Much too silent.

''Woman?'' He called and crossed the room. The bag with food was gone he noticed as he walked to the only other room. The bathroom.

The door was closed but Cain didn't give a damn about privacy right now. He opened it and his eyes narrowed in rage as he saw that the room was empty, save for the shoe box and a lavender night gown.

He slowly trembled in rage as he grabbed the wooden chair she had slept in earlier and smashed it into the wall. ''That wench! That insufferable ingrate!'' He snarled before he left the building in a flurry of rage. 

* * *

Escaping had seemed easier than she thought. She had found out she was half way across the country from her own home. To make things worse, she didn't have her passport or money. And she doubted she could tell the people at the airport that she had been kidnapped by a vampire. They would lock her up forever.

Thus she walked. But the shoes were still new and not worn in so they hurt and scrapped her feet more then once.

She had ran for quite long since she left the hotel, so she should have put some decent miles between her and that monster, right? But Kate began to tire. She was exhausted, terrified and hungry. She had escaped in the morning. It was now pitch dark outside and the moon hung big and full in the sky.

She had walked the opposite direction as that the vampire had said they would be going, but the city was big and Kate lost track of where exactly she was some time ago. She just headed West.

She had tried to use a taxi as well, but as soon as they knew she had no money she was thrown out. Some didn't even open their doors for her.

Having no money was a real pain, but she would find her way home. She would get out of this city, go to a police station, report her ID and wallet as stolen and prayed they would help her.

As further Kate got out of the city the less lighted and poorer the streets became. The girl stopped walking and leaned against the wall to catch her breath and to give her poor feet some well deserved rest.

Tears pricked behind her eyes. The situation seemed hopeless. Kate was almost tempted to give up. To just go back and beg the vampire to take her home. That sounded okay.

_No! _She thought to herself resolutely. _I cannot give up! I must keep trying! He will not hesitate to kill me if I came back now._ Just as she began walking the hairs on her neck began to rise. Something was off.

Her stomach lurched again and her heart thudded almost out of her chest. _Has he found me already?_

She peered over her shoulder, but no one appeared behind her. There was no one to be seen but she knew she was being watched. And her predator would strike at her soon if she didn't get a move on it.

Kate ran into the first ally she could find and it lead to an underground shopping district.

Franticly she looked around to find help, but all the stores were closed. The bar-railings had been lowered and the owners had gone home. The place was abandoned. The perfect place to kill.

A deep chuckle and a tapping movement sounded above her head.

Kate's heart skipped a beat at the sudden sounds and glanced over her shoulder. Nothing was behind her.

But movement above caught her attention. There! A shadow was moving through the metal support pillars above her.

Her fear rose up a notch and she almost tripped over her shoes. One fell off her feet but Kate wasted no time picking it up. She knew that thing up there was deadly.

Wincing as her feet was caught by a piece of glass she staggered on, trying to place as less weight on her hurt foot as possible. A rock caught her off guard and she felt flaming pain shoot up her right leg. She tried to run on but as soon as she placed any weight on that foot she felt herself falling. Her hands shot up forward to break her fall and she felt the skin practically ripping away as she slid over the hard pavement. Ignoring the throbbing pain Kate grabbed the only shoe she had left and waited.

As soon as she saw the jumping shadow in the darkness she flung her shoe at it.

A dull thud and a harsh hiss resonated through the underground mall.

It had hit whatever was following her and it was pissed.

_I really should think my actions through._ She mentally berated herself.

Out of the shadows a woman appeared. She had big dark eyes, almost black, and the fairest skin Kate had ever seen. It looked almost white. Full pouty rose lips were decorating her face and her nose was small and her face childish and round. Her face was framed by flaming red hair that looked like fire. It fell in loose curls onto her shoulders. She wore a strapless glittery black top with some feather design on the side of it and some jeans. She looked pretty and graceful, but her body was that of a fourteen year old girl. Behind those black eyes Kate could see the hidden wisdom, knowledge and years. She was older than her appearance bellied.

In one of her dainty little hands she held up Kate's shoe. ''You little bitch.'' She snarled and flung the shoe back at the raven haired girl.

Kate held up her hand to deflect the object and gasped as it hit her scratched open skin hard. ''Son of a bitch!'' She cursed.

The girl gave a snooty little laugh and stalked closer. ''Oh, what is this? Has the rabbit crippled one of her paws?'' She gave a smirk so wicked it made Kate shudder. She was in deep trouble.

''And the wolf is a snobbish old hag.'' It was out before the raven haired girl could think. Staring at the girl before her with wide eyes she held her breath.

Rage flashed in her eyes and in one move she was crouched above the human, pressing down on her windpipe.

Kate clawed at the cold hands cutting off her air supply, trying to get them to release her, but it was no use. She was as unmoving as marble.

Slowly stars began to fill her vision. Suddenly the girl began to sniff the air. She turned her face to Kate and confusion was written over her entire face. The raven haired girl let out a chocked yelp as the creature before her pressed her cold nose to her neck. Kate could feel it sniffing her and shivered.

Then the girl drew back and looked totally at a loss of what to do. Her hand loosened on Kate's windpipe and the human managed a raspy breath. ''Why do you smell of vampire?''

Kate looked up into the deep black eyes and spat out. ''Because I travel with one.''

She was bending the truth enormously and she hoped this creature wouldn't catch on.

''Why? I have never smelled such a strong male.''

''I don't know why.'' She answered. ''Ask him yourself.''

The girls face contorted into anger and she shook the human. ''You whore! You lie!'' She shrieked. ''Why would strong male vampire travel with you and not use you as his next meal!''

''I don't know!'' Kate snapped back.

It growled in fury and grabbed the human up by the fabric of her clothes and flung her into one of the stores with bars before the window. The girl watched in sick fascination as the body flew through the bars as if they were made of paper and crashed into the window. Glass shards rained down on her human body, ripping open the skin, drawing blood and scarring her.

Suddenly the wind seemed to pick up and a shadow appeared on the clearing she stood. The same smell hung in the air as the scent that clung to the human.

The girl smirked gleefully and made her way towards the powerful male. 

* * *

He should have noticed. He should have known the scent he smelled in the lobby of the hotel was hers.

If he had taken the time to sniff it out and memorize it he would have catched on right away. He would have known she had sneaked out. Cain thought that after the attack she would have the mind to not wander off from his side, but he was wrong. She had run away in a city that was crawling with demons, instead of taking the safety he presented.

He had to take a sample of her scent from his coat. That was how he was able to find her.

It took a good part of the evening to track her down and at some point he began to smell her blood so he made haste.

When suddenly her scent lead to an ally and another smell mingled with her own he began to get angry.

Someone had dared to follow his possession.

So he had followed the scents and came across one of the pair of shoes he had bought for her this morning. The smell of her blood clung to it. Cain noticed the dark pinprick spots on the inside of the shoe. It seemed she had scraped her feet on the shoes. Had she been running on them?

Leaving the shoe so he could grab it later he trekked on. She couldn't be far now.

Voices were reaching his ears.

''..Use you as his next meal!''

''I don't know!''

A high pitched growl and sounds of something begin smashed again iron and glass. The smell of blood in the air.

Cain almost saw red. That was _her_ blood. Someone had dared to spill the blood of his possession! They would pay dearly.

The vampire reached the clearing and stepped out of the darkness.

Before him stood a succubus. She had a smile plastered on her face that looked like a cat that got the cream. As she walked to him her hips swayed in what she probably thought was a seductive manner.

She disgusted him.

''Hello, my dear.'' She purred and pressed herself up to him as she splayed one hand on his chest.

Cain cut his eyes to her. ''Where is my possession?''

She grinned, revealing short fangs. ''I played around with her a bit.''

The vampire shoved her away and let his fingernails grow to deadly diamond daggers. ''Wrong answer.''

The succubus could only let out a high wailing screech, before her head slid clean off her shoulders.

Stepping over the corpse of the succubus Cain walked to the store with the broken bars and smashed window.

The sight before him truly shocked him. ''You are lucky to be dead, wench.'' He muttered to the corpse of the succubus. _Otherwise I would have killed you again._

The woman before him was a mess. Her clothes and skin were torn up by the glass and a dark imprint of a hand was blossoming on her neck. Her forearms were scraped and bloodied and her feet were full with glass. Cain also noticed the slight swelling on her right ankle. It was sprained.

The vampire sighed and wished he had not killed the bitch so swiftly. Very gently he reached out and dusted the glass off her face.

Her eyes fluttered before opening and focusing on him. She opened her mouth and Cain could feel the apology she would offer, but he silenced her with a look. _I will deal with you later._

She seemed to understand and tried to get up.

The vampire helped her and dusted the pieces of glass away from her. It didn't matter if his skin broke, it would heal itself in seconds.

The girl stood on her feet and winced as the glass dug into her tender flesh. Cain frowned. Why would she put herself through such pain?

She caught his frown and spoke. ''I'm fine.''

They both knew she was anything but. Besides the wounds he had observed deep bruises were already forming on her back by being thrown into metal bars.

''Stubborn human.'' Cain scoffed without bite, before sweeping her off her feet and into his arms in bridal style. He felt her body tense up and rebel against the pain on her back. She gasped softly and then bit back a groan.

''Bear with me.'' Cain spoke to her before he took them back to the hotel. The vampire's face contorted in a pained expression that no one saw as he felt hot tears slip down his blouse. 

* * *

The gentleness with which he put the human down onto the bed even surprised him.

Her eyes were closed, but tears still leaked from them and tiny sobs racked her body.

_She must have been scared._ Cain thought for a moment and then turned away. He pinched the bridge of his nose and when he looked at the human again her green eyes were staring back at him.

Cain took deep calming breaths and let his fingernails grow again.

The human's eyes turned horrified and then defeated. She turned her head away from him and unintentional showed him her bare neck. Cain felt the urge to sink his fangs into her and drink from her but he placed his nails at her neck instead.

Without hesitation he cut. All the way down.

He slowly peeled the cut up fabric of her sweater aside and glanced at her body. He glanced at the long, pinkish line that reached from right under her left breast all the way down to her right hipbone. Where did she manage to get such a scar?

The vampire then moved on to do the same to her skirt. As those fell away as well, leaving the human in nothing but her undergarments, he heard the tiny sobs. He could smell her fear thickly. She was thinking of wrong things.

She thought he was going to take her body as punishment.

Cain let out an undignified huff and walked to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth.

''I am going to clean your wounds.'' He stated gruffly, as he returned to her side. She didn't respond.

The vampire crouched down by her and stroked some of her bangs out of her face and ignored her flinch or the way her big green eyes were looking at him with blinding fear. ''I will clean your wounds.'' He told her again and added. ''I will not harm you.''

She just turned her head back into her hands and remained silent.

Cain turned to the task at hand and began the tedious task of cleaning out all the glass.

Every now and then soft whimpers left her as the vampire had to pull a shard of glass out of her skin. When he got to the bottom of her feet those whimpers turned into pained yelps. The scent of salt permitted the air constantly and Cain picked the last glass shard out of her foot. She would not be able to walk for a while. And her sprained ankle was swelling and beginning to get a purplish hue, even though he had put an ice pack on it some time ago.

''It is done.'' He said softly and looked up to see the human give a small nod. ''But I need to heal your wounds, otherwise they will catch infections.''

She coughed and finally managed to utter a word. ''How?''

Cain cut his eyes down at her. ''My saliva has healing qualities.''

The girl frowned and he saw her connecting the dots in her head. Her eyes then turned big as she stared at his face. ''Licking?''

The vampire sneered silently and walked to the bathroom without waiting for any reaction. He didn't need her permission. He would heal her. Even if he had to tie her down. She was not in the position to argue.

He grabbed a clean washcloth and made his way back to the room. ''Bite on this.'' He spoke to her as he tossed the cloth by her hands.

Green connected with grey and Cain saw the unspoken question there. ''Yes, it will hurt. The cloth is to bite down on and to muffle your screams.''

As he settled down next to her he sighed as he noticed that her fear had become more pronounced. He had made her even more scared. Great.

''Bite on the cloth.'' He instructed as he leaned over her stomach.

She hesitatingly placed it in her mouth and her eyes looked down at him.

Hovering mere centimetres above her skin he smelled her deep sweet scent. It was tainted with fear though. Peering up through his lashes he saw the green staring down at him.

The thought that this was a very intimate moment crossed his mind before he banished it. _This is not the time for such ridiculous thoughts. Focus. _He thought and blew his breath out softly. The skin beneath him raised and showed off goose bumps. How long had it been since he had had them himself? Years? Decades? He had lost track.

Still smelling her fear made something in Cain awaken. Something that had been slumbering for a long time in his body. Compassion.

''I will try…''He began. ''..to be gentle.''

That being said he ran his tongue over a particularly long gash on her stomach. He felt the muscles under his tongue jump and twitch. He knew this was a painful progress. He had experienced it himself once, a long time ago. It had been excruciating. Pure torture. He had screamed his lungs out that night.

That was how it must be for the human girl right now. She must be in the same pain as he had been once.

And he was being gentle. The vampire that had healed him had not been so merciful.

He moved from gash to gash and healed her while listening to her muffled screams and forceful sobs.

During the process one of her hands had grabbed his and she squeezed hard. Cain was sure that had he been human he would have his hand broken.

He worked his way down to her legs first. It was difficult. Especially with the way she kept squirming with her legs, trying to get them away from the pain. Cain pinned them down with his free arm and moved on. He left the bottom of her feet unhealed, assuring him she wouldn't run away again. It would also serve as her punishment. She had run away from him and he could not let that act go unpunished. She would have been killed if he hadn't shown up. He just hoped that this time she would not stray from his side.

The legs being healed the vampire moved to her arms. He could feel the girl's eyes on him as he licked her skin. He glanced up to her face and paused in his movements.

She looked pretty, flushed like that.

The girl blinked and the magic was broken. He felt her take in a deep gulp of air as he moved to a small gash on the side of her neck. Her hair tickled the side of his face but the vampire found he didn't mind.

Cain drew back and let his hand graze over her healed neck. ''Done.''

She took the cloth out of her mouth and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. The vampire's eyes were drawn to the gash running down her cheek. He wanted to heal it as well but he was sure the human would not appreciate that. So he left it alone. Cain sat back and gave the girl some time to regain her composure.

''I will run you a bath.'' He muttered before standing up and going to the bathroom.

A very soft and hesitant 'thank you' made him pause in his steps.

''It was nothing.'' He replied before disappearing from her sight and turning the knobs of the bathtub to warm water.

Cain sighed. Him licking her body down. Shameful. Such a strong creature, and he had willingly licked and healed every cut she had on her. Minus her feet. He had once again done more for her than he felt like he should have. She was making his life so much more complicated. _Why can't life ever be easy?_ He asked himself and raised his eyes to the ceiling. _They must be having quite a laugh up there._

When there was a reasonable amount in it he went to fetch the girl.

She was still lying on the bed and had a grimace of pain on her face.

''Girl.'' He addressed her.

She cracked one eye open.

''Your bath is ready.'' He bent down and without warning placed an arm underneath her knees and her neck, careful to avoid touching her back.

''Hey!'' She protested weakly.

Ignoring her, Cain carried her to the edge of the tub and set her down. He then rummaged through the cabinets until he came to the object he had been searching for. He smelled her scent on it. She had used it this morning.

''Stay still.'' He ordered her as he began to slowly rake the comb through her hair. Small pieces of glass fell to the floor and shattered.

''Why?'' She suddenly asked and her shoulders jerked. She was crying. Again.

''Why what?'' Cain growled. ''Woman, stop crying.''

''Why did you save me? Why are you taking care of me?'' She hunched forward slightly and hissed softly as the skin on her back stretched.

The vampire placed a hand at the small of her back and one on her collarbone and pushed slightly. ''Sit up straight. It will hurt less that way.'' He murmured. ''And to answer your question; it would be a hassle to drag a corpse around, wouldn't it?''

Silence.

Then a slight giggle. ''Was that an attempt at humour?''

He thought this over for a moment. ''Yes.''

''You suck at jokes.'' A slightly louder laugh which resulted into a hacking cough.

Cain sneered, but there was no real heat in it. ''Into the bath with you.''

The girl was still laughing softly as she looked back at the vampire. The sweet sound died away. ''How do I get in? I can't stand on my feet.''

The vampire looked at a point past the girl's shoulder before replying. ''Undress.''

''What?''

''Undress. I will lower you into the water.''

She looked stupefied for a moment with her mouth open in a comical 'o'. Finally she regained her speech and sputtered. ''No! I will not undress in front of you! You have already seen me far too naked for my comfort.'' The last part she clearly had no intention of saying, but if flew out of her mouth anyway.

It almost made him smirk. ''You forget that I have been expecting this. I will close my eyes.''

This made her heave a sigh. ''Fine. But only because I need to bathe.''

''Yes, you do.'' Cain commented as he closed his eyes to give the girl the privacy she wanted.

He could hear her frown through her words. ''Oh? Do I offend you with my smell?''

A ghost of a smirk touched his lips. ''No. But you are covered in my saliva.''

Her displeasure hung thickly in the air. ''Yeah, because you licked practically every inch of my body.'' Her soft hands touched his shoulders, tugging him down. ''I am ready.''

''Not every inch.'' Cain said smugly as he bent down and feather light traced the girl's legs until he found the knees. Arms locked around his neck and a voice close to his ears spoke. ''Pervert.''

He slowly lowered the girl into the hot water. She hissed as the water hit her bare back and nails dug momentarily in his shoulder. ''Do not place your feet in the water.'' The vampire warned.

The hands around his neck loosened and slipped away. Cain drew his wet arms back and opened his eyes.

''Hey! No peeking!'' The girl protested and covered any vitals that he already couldn't see because of the foam and water.

''Stop making a fuss. I am leaving.'' True to his word the vampire left the bathroom and looked at the bloodied sheets on the bed. _Time to get other ones._

* * *

**I am sure that most vampires in stories do not have healing qualities in their saliva, but it fitted so oh well.  
Ah, tonight is the first bellydance lesson of the year! *excited*  
R&R~**


	11. Chapter 11 Walking in circles

**Hi dude's and dudette's! I present to you a new chapter!  
I wanted to get this out to you sooner, but alas I was distracted. It's pretty hectic here.  
We are moving so it's busy, busy, busy around here! But I finally got myself a new bed and it's a pretty French one. You know, the ones with the curves and gentle lines and wooden carvings and stuff. If you don't know what I mean just google Shabby chic ;)**

**Warning; A jibe at Carrot Top. I don't care if anybody here likes him, I just think he is creepy and it was fun using him in this chapter.**

**Anyway, on to the chapter~**

* * *

11 Walking in circles

Cain's mood was foul and his arms full once he came back.

The clerk behind the counter had been difficult about giving them new sheets. But as Cain had slipped the man some money he finally relented and gave them his best pair.

The vampire had offered the dirty sheets on the street where homeless people lived and they had greedily taken them from his hands. After that he had gone to the underground mall where the girl had been attacked by the succubus and picked up the shoes he had bought. But walking further he tossed them aside in favour of other ones. The store his human had been smashed into had been a clothing store.

He had picked out lots of clothing, underwear included, dumped them onto one pile, dropped a lot of shoes on there, put a small fortune on the counter to pay for all the clothes and the damage and left, taking the pile of clothes and shoes with him.

He dumped the pile on the bed and walked to the bathroom. ''I am coming in, woman.''

''I have a name you know.'' A smart voice replied and green eyes threw a glare at him. Her eyes softened a tad. ''But the bath was just what I needed, so thank you.''

''Glad to hear you are feeling better.'' Cain drawled and crossed his arms over his chest. ''Are you ready to come out?''

''Yeah, I am beginning to look like a prune.''

The vampire frowned. ''I am not familiar with that expression.''

''It means my skin is shrivelled up because of the water. It gets all wrinkly and stuff, see?'' She held one hand out to him and Cain cut his eyes down to see that the skin at the tip of her fingers was indeed wrinkled up.

''I see.'' He responded as he began to unbutton his shirt.

The girl began to sputter again and make protest. Her face was red as well. ''You can't do that! Stop taking off your shirt!'' She put her hands in front of her face.

''Stuff it, woman.'' He scoffed at her and took off the blouse, revealing his pale white chest. ''I will not be soaking wet because I have to lift an irritating human out of the water.''

''Hey!'' She yelled in indignation. ''I am not irritating.''

He lifted one eyebrow at her.

''Am not!''

The eyebrow did not move.

She scowled. ''Am not. '' She muttered. ''Help me up?''

Cain sighed at the human and slid his arms underneath her body and lifted her up. With closed eyes he placed her on the edge of the bathtub and then walked out of the bathroom. He was aware of the eyes that followed him. He grabbed all the undergarments and dumped them right inside the bathroom.

The girl gasped. ''There are so many! It almost looks like you robbed a store!'' He could feel her eyes boring into him and heard her scowl. ''You did rob a store!''

He glared. ''I do not have to explain my business to you. Now find your size and get dressed.'' The vampire said and turned back to the door. ''I will be back in to help you change into nightclothes.''

He heard the girl murmur something about how to dry off her backside if she couldn't stand before he closed the door behind him. 

* * *

Kate sighed as the vampire closed the door behind him and slumped forward slightly. She had not forgotten that he was still deadly and could kill her any moment he wanted to, and that made her tense and edgy whenever he was around.

When he had arrived at the underground mall she was sure he _was _going to kill her. He looked like he was going to bite your head off if you even so much as dared to breathe. But he had been gentle with her. Like she was very fragile. She scoffed and a bitter smile reached her lips. She really must have seemed very fragile. Very breakable. So _human_.

When they got to the room he looked ready to strangle her and have her lie in the hotel room for days, before someone found her. And she really felt that fear. Kate always prided herself for not being afraid of death, but staring in Death's eyes for a few times completely threw off that notion. She wanted to live.

And when the vampire had not killed her she knew he would rape her or beat her within an inch of her life for running away, but he did the exact opposite. He picked the glass out of her wounds and he healed her.

Sure, it was pure torture, but that moment right before he licked every gash to heal it when he hovered above her stomach, he looked irresistible. Even erotic. Arousal had spiked through her being for a moment, before the painful process began. It had then been banned from her thoughts very easily.

In the bathtub those same thoughts came back to haunt her as well as everything from the events before that.

What had the vampire done with the girl?Had he punished her? Kate had heard her talk to the vampire, then a wail and after that nothing but silence. She had either gone away or he had killed her.

_I hope he killed the bitch._ Kate thought venomously and placed the towel on her head to dry her hair. _She hurt me really bad! It freaking hurts. I hope he went hard on her!_

The raven haired girl tried to get up and grab the hairbrush on the cabinet next to the sink. Pain shot up both of her feet and reminded her of the position she was in. She was crippled.

_That bastard left the underside of my feet unhealed on purpose! He knows I can't go anywhere without his help now. _But the thought didn't seem so bad anymore.

Yes, she would have to be on her toes around him and not try to piss him off so he would kill her. But he had saved her from other creatures. Several times. He was reasonable safe to be with at the moment. _But when I get the chance I will escape again! And I _will_ be successful. _Kate let a smirk touch her lips and grabbed the underwear, which was conveniently placed close to her and on her level.

It was a real hassle to get them on and the girl often experienced the excruciating pain of placing too much weight on her feet or stretching the skin of her back. But finally she had the undergarments on. The water lemon pink bra and panties contrasted sharply with her skin, making her seem slightly tanned.

The bra hurt her back, but she was _definitely not _going to flash even more skin around that being! He had already seen too much.

A knock sounded on the door and a now familiar voice announced. ''I have your nightclothes.''

Kate frowned. How was it again that she landed in this situation? Oh yeah, evil vampires tried to kill them off and he kidnapped and dragged her across the country. ''I am dressed.'' _Partially._

The being glided in. Over his arm he had a tank top in a pretty shade of mint green and some black cotton pants. Grey eyes bore down on her and Kate felt the urge to fidget. Had he known what she'd been thinking about? Finding him attractive. Being okay with his company. Planning to escape. _Does he know?_

The girl searched the marble face before her, but it was blank. Carefully devoid of any emotions. His face was unreadable to her.

''You are staring.'' His drawling voice snapped her out of her observations and she smiled nervously.

''Hold your arms up.'' The vampire ordered and as soon as Kate did that, the pale hands pulled the tank top over her arms. Kate put her arms down and tugged the top in place. The shoulder strap smoothed off her arm and a pale hand reached out. Cold fingers slipped beneath it and placed the strap back correctly.

Kate shivered lightly at the touch and peered through her lashes at the crouched creature before her.

Yes, he was beautiful. His hair looked like silk and not a single strand was out of place. The navy coloured blouse he wore today seemed to illuminate his skin. The skin that was like pale porcelain and so perfectly flawless that most people would die to have it. His cheekbones were high and chiselled and his nose long, contributing to his aristocratic features. His lashes were dark and full and touched his skin like delicate wings and when the greys behind it looked up to you it was like looking up into jewels.

And Kate held her breath as those gems slowly turned to look at her face.

Full lips parted and gave way to a deep velvety voice. ''You are doing it again. Cease it.''

The raven haired girl shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. _So beautiful, but so rude._ Kate thought longingly. ''Sorry.'' She muttered. ''Can you help me with the pants?''

He raised an eyebrow at her as if to say _You already know I will._

Kate accepted the pants he held out for her and put them on until they were on her thighs. The vampire reached out and hands carefully grasped her sides, pulling her up like she was very delicate. Her feet hovered above the ground.

The girl grabbed the pants and pulled them up. Grabbing the cords she pulled them taut and began tying a knot. ''So, what did you do with the succubus?'' She asked to break the silence.

His eyes were still trained on the top of her head as he answered. '' I beheaded her.''

''Why?''

''What do you mean why?'' He growled.

Kate sighed as the knot failed and undid it. ''Why did you kill her?''

''Would it have pleased you more if I had let her murder you?''

''No, but…She was very strong and very pretty.'' She looked the vampire in the eyes and grey clashed with green. ''Aren't you getting lonely of roaming this world all these years just by yourself?''

Something flickered behind those grey eyes before it was gone again. ''Who says I don't already have a mate?'' The answer came coldly.

Kate felt a slight pang of pain at that, though she couldn't understand why. She was not in love with him. Yes, he looked gorgeous, but he was dangerous and hell, they were not even of the same species anymore! ''Oh.''

Minutes ticked by as neither of them spoke.

_I do not feel upset. I do not like him and this isn't any of my business. Why should I care if he has a lover? _Kate didn't have anything to do with this, but then why did the thought hurt so much?

''I don't.''

Kate looked up at him in confusion.

Grey eyes bore down on her and an eyebrow rose. It was like he was trying to say that she should have grasped the subject of the conversation already without words.

But the girl was momentarily at a loss of what the subject was again.

Without addressing it further the vampire sneered. ''Are you even capable of tying knots?''

She supposed that was his way of asking if she was done yet. As she quickly knotted the ties she saw the ground move beneath her and she knew he was carrying her to the bedroom. She almost opened her mouth to tell him she could walk on her own, before she remembered that her feet were not healed. With an audible snap she shut her mouth again. _He's a bastard._ She reminded herself. _He has not healed my feet and left me in this misery so that I have no chance to escape again._

Gently he lowered her onto the bed and looked down at her past his nose. ''I cannot provide you with food right now. It is late and there are no suitable stores open at this time of night.'' He sneered as he looked pointedly to her and she got the hint that he was referring to her escape.

Kate frowned. Yes, she had been stupid, but was it really foolish of her to try to escape? Any sane person would to the same.

''Sleep. And do not try any more foolish things.'' He said coldly.

The girl bristled, but kept silent.

The vampire narrowed his eyes, as if expecting protests. As he saw there were going to be none he turned around again. From the corner of her eye Kate kept a watchful eye on him but he just sat down on the window bank.

She was glad for that. She was weary of him lying right next to her, so close to her that he could kill her without even breaking a sweat. Tired to the bone she picked up the blankets and laid down on her stomach. She would only use the bed just for this night, because she was hurt. _But I will never voluntarily lie down in one bed with that thing!_ Pulling the fabric up until she was almost hidden from sight Kate finally let out the sigh that wanted to break loose. 

* * *

Cain tried to get his thoughts out of the gutter when he suddenly smelled something sweet in the air.

It was the girl. She was content. With a hint of fear and confusion, but still.

He frowned. The human wasn't supposed to feel content in his presence. The only reason he had shown himself to her was because he felt something had been about to happen. And he was right. They had tried to take the girl for reasons unknown. They only said that their master wanted her. Why? What did they want from her?

Once again Cain was at a loss. His thoughts have been running in circles ever since that night. And he never got any answers, just more questions. Who had been the harsh looking vampire? He seemed to know Cain well enough to know he was an Ancient. Of course, that was not exactly a secret. Almost every vampire knew the names of the Ancients. But who was he working for? Who was the boss that wanted _his _human?

He looked at her covered sleeping form. She had hidden herself perfectly from sight, save for some wild black tresses. Those raked over the pillows and slipped over the edge. They looked like black snakes in the moonlight.

She was still blissfully unaware that her life had almost been ended again _that _night. The poison they had infected her with was a toxic with only one function; to paralyze someone's body, putting it into a coma-like state, unless one had the proper antidote. She had been lucky he could suck it out of her before it touched anything other than her veins. Otherwise there would have been no helping her. She would have been paralyzed for the rest of her life…Or until he found the antidote. But would he really go through that much trouble for an ungrateful, spiteful wench?

The vampire let his head rest against the windowsill and placed a hand on his knee.

She was crying. Again

But she was doing so silently. Very silent.

Didn't she know that he could smell every one of her tears? Cain quietly sighed. Probably not. But if she didn't want him to know he wouldn't question her.

So he let her cry herself to sleep, trying to figure out the exact reason behind her tears.

Cain saw the sun rise a few hours later and the orb bathed him in its warm light. He was rather fond of it and revelled in the beams. As an Ancient he could stand sunlight, unlike the vampires in stories that perished when the rays of the sun hit them. Yes, there were vampires that indeed couldn't bear sunlight, but he had developed this ability over the span of the years. Most ancients had. But they were with few. Most of them had been wiped out by the newborns or humans. The witch hunt on vampires had died down several years ago, but there were still hunters out there.

Idly Cain remembered the time where he had walked into one. He had been naïve and young. But he had managed to escape and the man later turned up dead. It had been necessary to kill him, otherwise he might have hunted Cain down again. Or he might have found and killed S-

Cain cut off his own thoughts. _Let's not go down this road again. Let the past be the past._

The day crawled by slowly and the sunlight had begun to fade when the human began to toss and turn.

Grey eyes observed her. The scent of pain came from her but the vampire knew it was not from physical injury, since she was still too far away into the dream world. This was from mental injury.

She mumbled some words in her sleep and turned over again, her face scrunched up in a scared expression. ''No, please.'' He could hear her mutter. ''Mommy, help me.''

Suddenly she shot up and winced, her hands clutched at her stomach. She panted and wide frantic eyes scanned the room. Her green eyes landed on him and her heart skipped a beat.

He frowned.

She closed her eyes shut and one of her hands pinched the bridge of her nose. He could hear her take deep and slow breaths, trying to get her heart under control again. The other hand was still splayed on her stomach.

The vampire remained silent, wondering what was wrong.

''Sorry about that.'' She said to him even though he had not spoken. ''Just a nightmare.''

More deep breaths and Cain replied. ''Don't bother me with it.''

Green eyes looked up at him and she seemed to get some colour back. ''Arrogant bastard.'' She muttered quietly, before averting her eyes.

He was before her in an instant, snarling. ''You will address me with respect!''

''Respect is to be earned!'' She yelled back.

Cain's hand flew out and wrapped around her wrist.

With a snapping sound the girls eyes flew to her hand. The silver cuff was broken into pieces and fell to the floor.

''I will not repeat myself.'' He growled lowly and stood up. ''I will be back.'' Then he was out the door, slamming it behind him.

''Can't wait for you to come back!'' She yelled after him sarcastically. 

* * *

''Rude jerk!'' She yelled at the empty room before she flung off the blankets and examined the underside of her feet.

The cuts were healed.

''What the-?'' The girl muttered. ''His words and actions are totally bipolar!'' Frustration surfaced again and she couldn't suppress it any longer. He was irritating, arrogant, vexing and very, very confusing. She briefly entertained the idea of him being schizophrenic, but that possibility was very unlikely.

Carefully Kate stood up and felt pain flame in her right ankle. Apparently her sprain was not healed. ''Big bad bat.'' She cursed him under her breath and hopped to the bathroom.

Taking a shower turned out to be a difficult thing while being unable to use one leg too much. Many times the soap bar had popped out of her hands and even more times she had to stretch herself in difficult positions to get it. She was very glad her back was feeling better today. Otherwise she would have been lying on the floor, screaming in pain.

Kate put the underwear back on and the mint green tank top and looked in the mirror.

_I look okay_. She smiled at her reflection. But her eyes landed on the big hand-shaped bruise on her neck and winced. _Except for that._

Brushing her hair out Kate heard quiet footsteps in the main room._ He's back. Where was he gone to in the first place?_

The girl's ire at him rose. Who was he to leave her alone here in this dingy hotel room without telling her where he was going or what he was doing? Vampires attacked them, but he still left her to her own devices? Did he just expect her to die? She wasn't able to defend herself from any immortal attackers, as she had proven before! She grimaced at that memory and pulled open the door, ready to give the vampire a piece of her mind.

But the sight that greeted her was totally different.

Clothes were scattered throughout the room and drawers were pulled open, some even flung out.

_How the hell did he do that without me noticing?_

And instead of the vampire that she travelled with someone else stood there.

It was a man, taller than her and he had flaming red hair in curls that looked like a perm-gone-bad. In his hands he held a bloodied washcloth. As the man noticed the girl standing in the doorway of the bathroom he swivelled around.

His face was so hideous that Kate yelled the first thing that came to mind. ''Oh my god! Carrot Top is stalking me! I knew it!'' She slammed the door and locked it. Shaking with laughter she slid down the door. She knew that she should be scared out of her mind, but her poor brain was looking for a reprieve after all the frightening situations she had been in the last couple of days. ''Hahahaha you ugly son of a-'' Her laughter rang through the tiny room and the girl wheezed.

She heard sounds on the other side of the door and figured that the man was not a happy camper.

The fist that broke a hole through the door above her was proof of that.

But even then Kate couldn't stop laughing. No, it just made the whole situation more hilarious.

Well, if she was going to die today, she was going to die with a smile on her face. 

* * *

Cain opened the door to the room and paused.

The room was in great disarray. Clothes were everywhere. Drawers were hanging half open in their places and some were even on the floor.

An unknown man with flaming red curls had his arm through a hole in the bathroom door. ''I am not a carrot top!''

_This can't be good._ The vampire thought as he followed the hand that disappeared through the door. He sighed and his lips thinned. Where was the girl? And what in the world was a 'carrot top'?

''No, you are _the_ Carrot Top!'' A wheezed laugh and giggles came from within the bathroom and told him everything he needed to know.

Feeling miffed Cain put the bags by the door and approached the unknown man. When the vampire was behind him he finally seemed to notice that there was someone other than him in the room. Cain grabbed the man's head and snapped his neck.

Letting the body fall to the ground he knocked the door. ''Open the door, woman.''

He heard a click, a signal that she had unlocked the door and turned the knob. The woman came tumbling out, clutching her sides, while tears streamed down her cheeks. Her laughter did not stop. At the sight of his sour face she laughed harder.

''Why is it that when I am not around you always manage to get yourself into trouble?'' He inquired.

''I am just that fun to be around?'' She giggled.

Cain sniffed disdainfully. How could she be so sad and scared one minute and full of laughter the next? If anything she should be cowering at this very moment. If he had not come that man might as well have killed her. Why was he here anyway? ''Hardly. What happened? Why did you let that man in?''

Her giggled subsided a bit and she pouted. Cain tried very hard to ban the thought that she looked adorable like that from his mind. ''I didn't let him in. He let himself in. I was combing my hair when I heard noise and I thought it was you. So I opened the door to give you a piec- to ask you if we could get breakfast and there he was! And I just yelled the first thing that came to mind.''

''Which is?''

The girl grinned up at him. ''You are not going to like this. I was so astounded by his…beauty that I called him Carrot Top. Then I slammed the door in his face.''

''And you think this is funny?'' Cain asked with a blank face. Surely she did not.

''I thought it was freaking hilarious.'' She bit her bottom lip to hold back the peals of laughter the vampire knew she wanted to release.

Cain bristled and crossed his arms. ''So finding an unknown man taking apart the room, a man that could possibly kill you before you can blink is _hilarious_?

The girl sobered immediately. ''Well yeah, I know it was dangerous and I should have been scared out of my wits, but I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe my fear ran dry?''

Before she could even gasp the vampire hovered over her and snarled, drawing his lips back like a wild animal, showing off his fangs.

But the girl just blinked and stared at him. She reached out to him. Her fingers paused hesitantly in front of his mouth and then gently touched his fangs.

Startled Cain drew back fast and sneered. ''Don't touch me with your filthy hands, human!''

The girl's face twisted into disappointment. She held up her hands as if to show she was not going to touch him anymore. She tipped her head on the ground and looked at the corpse of the man. The world was upside down but the man was on the ground. He was dead. ''You killed him.'' She remarked quietly before her green eyes slid back to him.

''Yes.'' He stared down hard until she averted her eyes. Cain tried very hard to put up his emotionless front and not let her see just how much she had confused him with her actions. ''Get up. We need to leave immediately.''

Cain turned his back to her as she got up and he heard her softly padding to the corner where he had dumped all the clothing the night before. He heard the slight limp in her steps. The rustle of fabric.

''Was he a vampire as well?'' The voice behind him startled him. She caught him off guard way to many times. It was becoming unnerving.

Peering over his shoulder he noticed with slight displeasure that she had chosen to wear pants. Pants were nice fitting and she did look good in them, but skirts were more modest. More suiting.

The top she had chosen was more to his taste. A simple emerald green long sleeve with a turtleneck that drew the attention to her green eyes. _That would look so good with a black skirt._ The vampire shivered with delight at the mental image. He banished the thought as quickly as it came. ''No, he was merely human.''

Now it was her turn to shudder. Finally she saw how easy it was for him to kill a useless human.

But as the sparkle in her eyes died down, Cain found himself wishing it back. She turned her head to look at the corpse. ''Why was he here?''

The vampire nodded. "I do not know. But it appears he was searching for something.'' He eyed the strewn clothes and the drawers. The girl followed his gaze. ''Do you think they belong to that creepy guy?'' She asked.

An eyebrow rose at the question. ''You mean that filth that called himself my 'brother'?'' When the human only nodded he shook his head. ''He didn't say anything.''

Big green eyes peered at him inquisitively. ''Did you kill him before asking questions?''

_Damnation, she is too perceptive! _Discomfort began to creep into his veins. ''He was attacking you so it was only logical to eliminate the threat immediately.''

To his horror she squealed. ''Aw! You care so much about me that you didn't even ask him what he was doing here. That is so sweet!''

''I wasn't doing that to be sweet!'' Cain sneered and he felt his cheeks warm up. It _had _been stupid to kill the man before finding out whom he was working for and why he was here. It was a mistake and the vampire did not take kindly to her rubbing in that fact. ''You will cease speaking of this and gather basic necessities so we can leave this place before they find us! Again!''

''Fine, fine.'' The girl muttered and spun on her heel to go packing. Or course she had to bend over right as she stood before Cain, and thereby giving him a perfect view of her rounded backside. It was that he knew she was not doing this on purpose otherwise he would have punished her for driving him mad. _Okay, that sounded inappropriate. Even in my mind. _He thought and raised his eyes to the heavens with difficulty. How the God's must be laughing at him.

While the human gathered some clothes and necessities, the vampire lounged near the door. Just to be safe.

''Where will we be going?'' The girl asked as she folded a knitted cardigan.

''East.'' He drawled lazily. 'Just like I intended.' The words hung unspoken in the air but understood by both. ''A safe place I know lies there.''

''And what will we do then?''

Cain frowned. "I need to figure out who is attacking us and why they are after you.''

Her eyes widened and she sputtered. ''Me? Why would they be after me? They are after you! They have to be after you! There is way they would be after me. I am useless!''

With quick strides the vampire crossed the room and grabbed the girl's upper arms. ''They are not after me. They want you. You heard that creepy guy.'' He said, borrowing the words she had described the black haired vampire with earlier, and that earned him a raised eyebrow. ''Their master is looking for you. And the question is why? Why you? You are indeed as you stated a human. But they still want something from you.''

She looked like she was about to pull her hair in frustration. ''But why?'' Her desperate cry came.

''I do not know.'' He hissed and released her. Frustrated to no end he gritted out between clenched teeth. ''Focus on your task.''

Angry waves rolled off her body as she fumed silently. She could deny it all she wanted but it was still a fact that there were hostile vampires after her. Not him. Her.

He watched her as she packed the clothes in a bag she had found in the pile. She was stuffing them in with more force than necessary and she muttered words under her breath. Probably cursing him.

She could curse all she wanted. It didn't change the situation. He was still her involuntarily guardian and she was his protégé. And she was in danger. So Cain protected her. He protected her from any creature, so she should be grateful. But she was not. She chose to run away over and over and to place herself in danger. She was attracting problems like a magnet. And it was becoming tiresome.

Sudden sounds drew Cain out of his musings.

Footfalls on the stairs down the hall. And they were too fast, too agile to be human.

Springing into action the vampire grabbed the human's hand, which had become frozen when she noticed the state of alertness in him and pulled her flush with his body. Cain was pleased to notice the girl had had enough sense to grab the backpack and with that fleeting feeling he got them out of that dingy hotel room as fast as he could. 

* * *

**Has any of you peeps ever seen 'How to train your dragon'? No? Then go watch it.  
And have you seen the new Harry Potter yet? I watched it last week with a good friend and it was awesome! And it had a Beethoven tune in it~ Those of you who know the tune and can tell me which one it is will get hugs and cookies from me~~~  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Friend or Foe?

**Good evening Infidels~~ I have returned!  
I realise I am a tad late *ducks away from pitchforks sailing through the air* but I have a good excuse! I have just started school two weeks ago! It's new, it's hectic and it's keeping me busy! So sorry about that. I have a week off next week though.**

**Warnings: Excessively swearing. Much cussing.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Friend of Foe?

''Goddamn immortal blood-sucking leech.'' Kate cursed the vampire under her breath as she hurled again. The dirty ally they were in seemed to fit her mood and mock her at the same time.

When Kate had been packing her backpack in the hotel room, the vampire suddenly had gone rigid. She had known then that it was a bad sign. So she had swung on the backpack before she felt herself being pulled against his body. Everything had been a blur then so Kate guessed the vampire had used his immortal abilities to get them out of the room. Whatever had been coming their way had not been good.

And probably not human.

But when the vampire finally came to a stop in an empty ally and she had gotten her bearings around, she got nauseous. And here she was now, hurling and dry heaving in a dirty backstreet with a powerful and ancient being acting as her silent witness.

The acid burned her throat and the bitter aftertaste of it lingered on her tongue. Unwelcome tears stung behind her eyes as she steadied herself against one of the greasy walls.

_Life is really at my side. _Kate thought sarcastically. _First I get robbed and then stabbed and left for dead. Then I find out I have a vampire stalker. Next thing I know I am targeted by hostile vampires and kidnapped by my vampire stalker. Then dragged around the country by said person. Yup, life is really good for me._

The girl mulled over the words the vampire had said earlier. He had said they were after her. But that couldn't be true. What would they ever want from a human? Maybe they thought that he had made her a vampire as well?

Kate spat on the floor and felt her stomach clench. Cringing she began to convulse again. She felt her cheeks flame up. This was humiliating.

A figure moved from the edge of her vision and Kate eyed it wearily.

Something white reached out to her and she hissed slightly as she sunk away. ''Don't touch me!''

She was agitated, scared and vulnerable. From her cheery mood earlier in the day was nothing left, just a lingering memory of happiness.

A sigh and then a deep velvety voice spoke to her. ''My body is cold. It might help you cool down.''

She knew he didn't mean the words bad but they did come out wrong and she cursed the vampire for his choice of words. But the offer did sound okay. She was feeling pretty hot and clammy, like she was ill.

When she gave no answer the vampire traced a hand feather lightly up her arm, over her shoulder and slowly under her hair. It stopped moving as it rested against the back of her neck and Kate almost sighed in relief. That felt wonderful.

She was also aware of the way the vampire had placed his hand. It was flat and the fingers were together. He didn't curl them around her neck, nor did he place them otherwise, he just kept them flat against her.

Did he assume she would think of him as a threat?

_Yes._ The traitorous voice in the back of her head whispered. _He knows you don't trust him. So he is trying to make himself seem less…dangerous. And once you let your guard down around him he will strike, like a serpent pouncing on a mouse._

So Kate kept her guard up. She didn't want to stand eye to eye with Death once again. If he felt the tenseness in her body he didn't show it.

Groaning she began to convulse again. She heaved as bitter gall rushed up.

Something cold touched her forehead and Kate's eyes fluttered open. She hadn't even realised she had clenched them shut. Pale fingers rested against her forehead and the silent presence behind her reminded her of her vampire companion. ''Why?'' She rasped. ''Why am I so sick right now?''

Her voice was raw from all the vomiting and Kate almost jumped at the scratchy sound that came out instead.

She heard him take in a silent breath, a sign he was going to answer. ''It is because your body is not adapted to my vampire speed. Whe-''

''But you've used that speed on me before! Why do I get sick now?'' Kate interrupted. The clenching in her stomach was agony, but it was calming down a bit. Maybe it was because of her body temperature being brought back to normal. Was it because of the cold hand against her neck?

When Kate was little and she came down with a fever her mother always placed a cold wash cloth against her neck to get her temperature down. Practically this was the same thing. Only it wasn't a wash cloth this time. It was a hand. Of a vampire. An undead creature.

''Let me finish my sentence, woman.'' He growled and stormy grey eyes clashed with glassy green briefly. ''Since you are not dead, your body cannot withstand the measurement of speed I travel with. It is like being in a too fast rollercoaster and having a weak stomach.'' The vampire tilted his head a bit. ''The reason you got sick this time and not last time is because last time you were poisoned. If you had not been in that condition and were in this state.'' He gestured to her body. ''The healthy state.'' He added as he saw her eyebrows knitting together. ''Then you would have been ill that time as well.''

Kate breathed through her nose and felt a headache coming up because of the nausea. ''So you are saying that every time we need to escape somewhere and you use your abilities on me I will be sick again?''

The vampire's eyebrows briefly went down and his expression turned sour. ''Yes. But I believe that with time it will lessen down. Until the point where your body has adapted to my speed.''

She pinched the bridge of her nose. ''Great. So I will be sick a lot if they keep finding us.''

''Exactly.'' The vampire jumped on those words. ''Which is why we need to move to that safe place.'' His eyes slid back to the black haired girl he had in his grip. ''Are you well enough to travel?''

Kate rolled her eyes and cringed as they burned. ''Do I look well enough?'' She snapped.

The vampire didn't answer, but she could feel the annoyance rolling in waves towards her. ''Yes, we can move.'' She heaved a sigh and straightened. The cold hands disappeared from her skin and Kate found herself wanting them back. They really felt great when she was this flushed. Shaking herself from that thought she followed the ancient creature that had already begun to walk away. She catched up quite easily, but she was sure that was only because he allowed her to. If he wanted to he could be down the end of the street before she even had time to blink.

_Bastard. _Kate thought. _He is so bloody almighty! And I am just a pet human. A toy. He had said it himself, right? He told that vampire with the weird blue eyes that I was his pet. And on top of that he freaking kidnapped me and now I am left with no choice but to follow him around since I conveniently don't have any cash or my passport. And I am being dragged in all kind of weird things and caught in a feud between vampires. Of all the things that could happen this is positively the worst._

Those thoughts went on and on in Kate's head as they kept walking. Down some streets, through an ally, past a closed off park. They walked down a street which was crowded with groups of men. Some of them had mocha coloured skin and wore baggy jeans.

_Where the hell are we?_ Kate thought and noticed the strange stares the men shot at the vampire. Some even laughed behind their hands. Others yelled comments at him.

He ignored them all outright.

Then the men noticed the huddled figure of a woman that was walking behind him. Kate saw their leering looks and they made suggestive offers to her.

And a few even dared to walk up to her.

''Hey beautiful.'' One said in a heavy foreign accent. ''Why don't you ditch mister gloom over there and come have a good time with me?''

Kate did not pause in her steps and walked on, but the man suddenly blocked her way. Cutting her off from her companion. ''Come on now. Don't ignore me. Let's go somewhere private.''

Kate looked towards the vampire for help, but he just walked on as if he had heard nothing.

''Hey, don't ignore me.'' The raven haired girl froze. The man's face reminded her of …_him._ The same leering look, stuck on her chest. The same maniacal glint in his eyes. The same attitude. It scared her. It was like it was happening all over again. ''I-I…No. My friend…'' She heard herself stammer.

The man, probably thinking he was victorious, put an arm around her shoulders. ''Come on, lovely.'' He began pulling her with him, even though Kate resisted with every step. From the corner of her eyes she saw the man give a thumbs up to his friends and they began to approach as well.

''Hey there, girly. We will take good care of ya.'' One of them said.

Kate felt tears threaten to fall and bit them back. She was not going to cry in front of these disgusting men.

How could she escape? ''No. I must go.'' She choked out and tried to get walk away. The hand on her shoulder tightened and she felt his nails dig into her skin. Wincing mentally she put on a brave front. ''Let me go!''

The man holding her cursed and pulled her until she was in front of him. ''No worries. We will be gentle.''

She frowned and gasped as she felt a hand ghost on her butt.

Suddenly the hand was pulled away and a cry of pain echoed in the air. Kate swivelled her head around.

Her vampire companion was standing there, the arm of the men in his hand and one of the fingers was craned funnily.

''Aaaah! You broke my fucking finger, you fucker!'' The man screamed and tugged his arm back. The vampire opened his fist and gave the man his arm back. ''Be glad I did not break your hand.'' He sneered.

The men all looked in shock at the scene playing out before them.

With a few strides the vampire stood before Kate. The girl was so relieved she was sure it showed on her face. The dam finally broke and tears slowly began to slip down her cheeks. Kate had forgotten all about the coloured man next to her until she felt the hand on her shoulder twitch and grip harder. Suddenly she was spun around and something sharp was pressed against her back. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the impassive face of the vampire.

''Stay there, you psycho! Or I will kill the bitch!'' The man growled.

Before she could react the knife and the creature were gone and the man was lying on the concrete, screaming while cradling his arm. His fingers stood as funnily as the other man and his arm was also at an odd angle.

The other men backed away a bit, glancing between their injured friends and the man that had floored them both. 

Cain glared at the man that was lying at his feet, nursing a broken arm and five broken fingers. Then his gaze went to his human. He saw her shoulders shake and her heart was beating a million times faster than normal, but she was okay. No physical injuries. He turned a piercing look towards the remaining men and they shrunk back slightly. But they did not leave. There were also the figures watching from the shadows. Waiting to pounce. _That won't do._ Cain thought to himself and a sadistic idea entered his mind. _And she has to learn to stick close in the future._

The vampire drew near the human and slowly ghosted his hands over her arms and up her shoulders. He ignored the way she flinched or the way she was looking at him with big, pleading eyes.

''What are yo-'' She began.

''Silence!'' Cain barked to her and pinched her skin in warning. As she relented, he continued his ministrations. One of his hands traced random patterns on her skin as the other slithered forward and grasped her chin gently, tipping her head back.

She shuddered.

Cain let his other hand abandon her shoulder and rake through her hair.

He heard her heart stutter and felt her muscles relax just the tiniest bit. _Aha, found a weak spot._ Cain congratulated himself and pressed himself up behind her. ''Play with me.'' He breathed softly in her ear. He felt her shudder again and then freeze. Cain splayed one hand protectively over her stomach and the other still held her chin. Aware that the other men were still watching the vampire let his lips trace the length of the girl's neck, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Slowly he lifted his lip and let one fang rake across the skin and he felt the girl's heartbeat go up.

Her eyed widened and the stench of fear became more evident.

He flicked his eyes up to the men and snarled silently, showing them his fangs. Telling them exactly what he was and how dangerous it was to cross him. ''Never touch my property again!'' He hissed and the men skittered away. He released the trembling human in his arms and watched her fall down as her knees gave away. Catching her at the last moment he snapped out. ''Stay close to me from now on.'' Cain looked up and saw the vampire duo still watching them from the shadows of the ally, their eyes reflecting the light in an eerie way. And the owner of the convenience shop, a goblin, turned away as he saw no blood was going to be spilled tonight. The werewolf across the street snarled and barked once as she jumped away in the dark foliage of the closed off park they walked by earlier.

Not letting his guard down he rested his gaze on the human again. Cain heard her hiccup silently. ''Get up.'' He sneered and she automatically did. ''Wipe away those pathetic tears and follow me.''

The vampire turned on his heel and walked away. He knew it sounded harsh. It even sounded cruel to his ears, but it had to be done. He had to act as if she was just a possession. He could not afford to let either of them show a weakness around here. Other predators might see and take advantage of that knowledge. And Cain couldn't let that happen. He'd make it up to her later. Maybe even try to explain it to her. Maybe.

The vampire felt guilt well up inside of him when he smelled the salt in the air and felt a very hesitating hand grab hold of the hem of his sleeve. It was as if she was not sure he was going to let her grab onto it or slap her hand away. That thought stung Cain lightly.

She didn't meet his eyes as he looked down at her. He knew he shouldn't give her this liberty. Not right now. And definitely not in this kind of company. But even he wasn't such a cold person that he could turn her away after everything that happened to her today. It had really scared her though. Not just those mongrels, no, his actions had scared her as well. She was afraid of him. _As it should be. _Cain thought but the thought had a bad aftertaste to it that he couldn't seem to shake. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Cain was tired. He was tired and weary. He just wanted this to be over with. Who knew this little human would attract so much trouble?

They walked in perfect silence down the streets. Cain knew where he was going, even though to another person it might seem like they wandered aimlessly. Since the girl could not withstand his speed they had to travel through other methods, namely by train. The vampire looked at the big sign above the building. Yes, the train station. It had also been years since he had last travelled with such primitive methods. Ever since his second life as a vampire he used his abilities, only travelling with public transportation when he needed to uphold this lie that he was human. It had been a long time since he had meddled with social affairs as well. He always kept his distance, less likely people were to ever discover he was an undead.

_Yet I meddled with her affairs._ He thought as he looked over his shoulder at the raven haired girl behind him.

Walking up to the counter, behind which a young woman stood polishing her nails a sugary pink, Cain drawled in his most frightening tone. ''Can we get tickets or do you need more time?''

The girl jumped and almost dropped her tube of polish. Then she turned to him. ''My apologies, Sir. Where to?''

The vampire told the city they would head to and the girl typed something into the computer. ''Ah, there is one that leaves in thirty minutes and that is a night train. One ticket?''

''Two.'' He stated and raised an eyebrow as the girl looked funnily at him.

''Two, Sir?'' She repeated dumbly. Clearly she had not seen his human. It made sense since she was huddled behind him at the moment, shielding herself from the woman's view.

''Do I need to repeat myself?'' Cain narrowed his eyes and his voice had a dangerous tone to it.

The girl squeaked and fumbled on her machine. ''Yes, Sir! Right away, Sir!''

Finally she handed him the tickets and he paid her. Without saying goodbye he turned and walked the direction of the trains. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that his human had followed him obediently and that the girl behind the counter finally noticed he was not alone.

Cain looked down at the tickets and searched for the right platform. They boarded. Cain turned around and grabbed his human by the waist, ignoring her flinching. He would set things straight later. He lifted her up into the train, seeing as her ankle was still sprained, and walking on the steps to board would not be beneficial to her injury. He then got in himself and walked ahead of her to find their cabin.

Within no time they were there.

The vampire opened the door, stepping aside as to let her enter the room. ''After you'' he said, looking down at her.

She didn't respond. The girl just stood there silently, keeping her head down.

''Go on.'' Cain urged. ''Go look around.'' He reached out and placed a hand on the small of her back. He gave her a soft push.

She jerked away from him and Cain was startled by the look of distrust and anger she shot him as green eyes snapped up to lock with his. The girl immediately averted her eyes and then turned away from him. She brushed past him and let the backpack slide from her back onto the bed. She then sat down on it and bounced up and down experimentally. Her head was averted from him.

''Do not open the door for anyone.'' Cain bit out and reached for the doorknob.

''Not even for you?'' Came the mocking response.

For a moment the vampire stared at the figure of the raven haired woman. Then he snarled and stalked out of the room, closing the door with a slam. 

* * *

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as the door slammed shut and let go of her brave front. Turning to look at the door where the vampire had just disappeared behind she shivered and put her arms around herself.

He had really scared her tonight.

First those guys had tried to touch her, then the vampire had broken their bones and then he had turned to her and started touching her as well. As if that didn't freak her out enough, he let his fangs rake over her pulse point. And on top of that he had ordered her around and she had obeyed like a trained slave.

_I seriously thought he was going to bite me! _Kate thought and flopped down on the bed. _I am so tired of that creature playing games with my emotions!_ That thought had her opening her eyes. Was he really toying with her emotions?

_Yes._ The treacherous voice in the back of her head whispered.

The girl couldn't help but agree with herself. He was playing with her. One moment he was…well kind was too big a word to describe him, but he acted civil towards her. And the next moment he would be all cold and cruel. Harsh. Mean.

Just like when she had been crying on the ground, trying to recover from shock, he had barked orders at her. He made her feel useless at that moment. He made her feel weak and human. _Human. _She spat bitterly in her mind. _Never thought I would come to resent being a weak human._ She scoffed out loud. ''He should resent himself.'' She muttered to the empty room. Tired, Kate turned on her side and let sleep overtake her. 

* * *

_She fell to the ground, dirt digging in her palms. All breath left her as the added weight of the man fell on top of her._

_''Now I've got ya, pretty doll!'' A voice panted, it's breath fanning out over her ear. She shuddered in disgust._

_Dark eyes were leering at her maniacally._

_Kate began to tremble softly in fear and struggled. ''Let me go!'' Her tiny fists beating down on his chest didn't do anything to make the man move. And she couldn't get out from underneath him. He had her._

_His lips pulled back and revealed jagged teeth, sticking out of the flesh like tombstones. His hand rose and clutched in his fist she saw the same object that he had plunged into her mother. Her pink scissors. They were dyed a deep crimson red now._

_The man raised the red scissors high in the air and prepared to swing them down full force._

_Kate screamed as the object sailed through the air in the direction of her exposed stomach._

With a scream Kate woke up.

Her stomach was throbbing with pain.

Something was trapping her! She punched her arms up blindly and rolled to her side. Then the ground was out from beneath her and she was falling. Her butt hit the ground first.

Finally giving up and laying still Kate tried to focus on her bearings. She was wrapped in something and she was lying on a cold surface. When her eyes flickered open she saw blinding white. After getting the focus back in her eyes she began seeing tiny threads in the white.

_It is a sheet._ She realized. _I am wrapped in a sheet._

She looked for the edge and pulled the sheet away from her face. Flicking her eyes around, she noticed she was still in the same room on the train which they boarded in earlier this day. And she had fallen out of bed. And the vampire was staring at her. And ther- Wait. What?

Her eyes snapped back to the vampire, who was sitting in a cozy looking armchair and was watching her.

His soft brown hair was combed back a bit, like he had taken a shower, and his one hand was propped up against his temple. In the other hand a book was spread out. Stormy grey eyes followed her movements as she stood up and untangled herself from the sheets.

His watching gave Kate a slightly eerie feeling. ''Why are you always watching me?'' She demanded to know. Her voice sounded loud in the silence.

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment. ''To make sure you are not going anywhere.''

Kate frowned. Why was he being so cruel again? She looked up to the stony white face. It looked back at her impassively, like a mask. But suddenly she spotted a crack in the mask and just for a second she could look behind it. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open silently.

For the first time since she met him the vampire looked away first.

Kate was stunned. Was he letting his shields down? Or was this just another game he played?

''To make sure nothing happens to you.'' He spoke softly.

She felt rage invade her system at those words. ''How dare you?'' She hissed so low that both parties could barely hear it.

But he had catched the words and his expression turned confused.

''How dare you?'' Kate repeated. ''To make sure nothing happens to me? You liar!'' She stomped until she stood right before him and jabbed her finger in his chest. ''You were the one that made me think I was going nuts! You were the one that ripped me from my home and dragged me around this freaking country! You were the one that was ready to bite me just hours ago!'' She punctuated each sentence with a jab of her finger

Specks of red appeared on the cheekbones of the vampire. ''I was not going to bite you!'' He growled as he pushed her hand away and stood up.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. ''Oh really? Then, what pray tell, where your fangs doing on my neck?''

''I was trying to protect you!''

The girl threw her hands up in the air. ''Oh, yes, that was really savely-like.''

The vampire grabbed her upper arm and shook her. ''I did what was necessary! You were being ushered away by that scum like a willing sheep. I had to do something! And you! You were weak! And if you lo-''

''Weak?'' Kate interrupted him.

Suddenly he noticed she had become still and the lines of her body were trembling with barely controlled rage. ''Are you saying I'm weak?''

Realizing his mistake the vampire tried again. ''Yes, but-''

''I don't want to hear it anymore!'' Kate shrieked. ''You undead son of a bitch!'' With that she had wrenched herself out of his grip and was out of the room before the stunned vampire could react. She was pretty fast for a woman with a sprained ankle.

She was pulling open the door to the toilet as the vampire opened the door to their room. He looked around and finally spotted her. She closed the door just before he reached her and locked it.

A fist banged on the door. ''Damnation woman! Open up!''

''Go away, you graveyard-junkie!'' Kate yelled back as she put the lid down and sat down on the toilet. Quietly she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. _Stupid vampire!_

''Open the door this instant!''

''No! Leave me alone!''

Silence.

''Open this door right now.'' It was barely a hiss

''And what if I don't?'' She challenged him.

''Then I will knock down this door and forcefully take you out.''

Kate smirked. ''You wouldn't do that.''

''Oh? And how would you know what I would do and wouldn't do?'' Came the mocking reply.

Her smile grew larger. ''Because there are a lot of people on board here. And you can't use your powers right now or someone might see.''

''I will have snapped your neck before they can even see you.''

The girl laughed. ''Then you would have to drag a corpse around with you.'' Then her tone went down to a whisper. ''I can scream faster than you can break open the door.''

No reply. She could almost see him grit his teeth in frustration.

''Fine, suit yourself.'' The icy sneer finally came and Kate heard the rustling of fabric as he walked away.

* * *

**Uh-oh...Trouble in paradise peeps!  
Thank you to everyone that left a review bytheway! It warms my heart~**


	13. Chapter 13 Closing in

**I am ali~~~~veee!**

**Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm late. Spectaculary late_ Will try to update more regularly.**  
**On to the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Closing in

_That is the last time I ever try to explain something! _Cain thought furiously as he stomped down the empty hallway and marched right up to the bar. _I tried to explain it to her so that she would understand and not fear me as much. But it is useless! She just throws it back into my face! All my words! _He brushed past a drunken couple and his gaze was momentarily drawn to them. _If she could just be submissive to me and cooperate, then this whole situation would be more bearable._ He cocked his head to the side. Was that what he wanted? For her to be submissive? To follow his every command? It would be nice from time to time, but he liked her fire. Her attitude drew him to her again and again. It was like a drug he was addicted to. He got it one time, but needed more and more.

''Whisky, pure, no ice.'' He bit out as he sat down on one of the barstools. _Why would she want the company of a beast like me? The eternal hunter, forever trapped in the hunting wastelands. She already made it clear that she appreciates neither me nor my company. Who would? _

The bartender, a young man with red hair and lively green eyes, which reminded him of a certain someone, looked up at him from cleaning the dirty glasses. ''Rough night, huh?''

''You have no idea.'' _Who does the girl think she is? Thinking I am not appropriate for her. That we couldn't be something…magical…_His expression turned even darker. _She is nothing! That she is! And infuriating! _Cain snarled in his mind. _Enough of that. She will be on my mind no more tonight. Let her save herself if she runs into trouble! _The vampire observed the barman from beneath his lashes

The red hair was obviously dyed and was chopped unevenly, falling in wild and alluring tresses. His green eyes were sparkling mischievously as he noticed Cain taking him in. The vampire frowned slightly and saw perfect white teeth as the man smiled. Blunt teeth. ''Like what you see?''

''Not sure.'' He replied and continued on his way down.

A black racer back and dark skinny jeans hugged the slender, lean form and his hair clashed wildly with the color.

The man chuckled and placed a glass of whisky in front of Cain. ''Here you go, sugar.''

''Thank you.'' The vampire grabbed the glass and downed it in one go. The alcohol burned pleasantly in his throat.

A chuckle. ''Want a refill?''

Cain nodded as the man poured him another glass. ''So, what's your deal?''

The vampire looked up with narrowed eyes. ''What do you mean?''

''Whoa, no need for the dark looks! I just want to know why you are here?'' The bartender placed his forearms on the bar and leaned on them. ''Everybody comes here when something is bothering them.''

Cain's mouth pulled down in a frown. ''My business is my own.'' Why should he tell a total stranger about his problems? Who could tell him that the boy was not working for the vampire's hunting them down?

But the bartender was persistent. ''Is it family?''

The vampire just gave the man a blank look.

''Children?''

No reaction.

''Money?'' He tried again.

Nothing.

''Business deals?''

Still no response.

''Is it a woman?''

Unconscious of the gesture Cain's jaw tightened and he took a sip of his glass.

''Ah!'' The bartender's eyes lit up. ''I knew it! It's about a woman, right?''

The vampire cursed the man under his breath and looked away._ Goddamn persistent idiot._ ''Mind your own business. Don't you have glasses to rinse? People to waiter?'' There, that should remind the man of his place.

''People can wait and the glasses are all clean.'' He replied with a cheeky smile and leaned in a little closer. ''So, what did you do?''

Cain snorted. ''What makes you think I did something wrong?''

The bartender sighed dramatically. ''Because men always do something wrong when it involves a woman. You had a fight?''

''You are getting on my nerves.'' He warned the boy.

''Okay, now what did you do?'' The boy mumbled to himself and put a finger to his lips.

Cain sipped his beverage and entertained the idea to leave and wait in the room until his stubborn charge would grace him with her presence.

''Ah!'' The boy exclaimed.

The vampire, who had his hand support his face, looked up in disinterest. ''What? Did you get a seizure?''

The bartender snapped his eyes back to him and gasped. ''Tell me you didn't insult her!''

Cain raised an eyebrow. ''Apparently I did. Why?''

''What did you say?''

''Do you always bother your customers like this?''

''What did you call her? A little dumb, that she has gained a little weight?''

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes Cain said. ''Weak.''

Green eyes widened and his mouth fell open. ''Oh, no, you didn't!'' It was more a question than a statement and the vampire was confused as to why the man had this reaction. ''What? Did you get another seizure?''

''Never call a woman weak! Why did you do that?'' The man nearly screamed.

Cain frowned angrily. ''It's not like I meant to say that.''

''Oh, honey.'' The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'You don't call a woman weak. It's not good for their self-esteem.''

''She doesn't need self-esteem.''

A jolt of pain shot through him for a moment as the bartender whacked him over the head. Incredulously he looked at the man, who ranted on. ''If she doesn't feel happy, she will not cooperate with you, dummy. That means no cooked meals, no cuddling and no… well you know.'' He finished with a sly smile.

''So if I make her happy, she will cooperate with me?'' Cain asked as a plan was beginning to take form in his head.

''Yes!'' The man exclaimed. ''And then you two can h-Where are you going?''

The voice of the bartender and his cheers of 'woo her' and 'male masculinity' drifted after him as he left the room with the bar.

Before he knew it he was out on the hallway and in front of the toilet door again. He calmly collected himself for a moment and began to talk. 

* * *

_His lips pulled back and revealed jagged teeth, sticking out of the flesh like tombstones. His hand rose and clutched in his fist she saw the same object that he had plunged into her mother. Her pink scissors. They were dyed a deep crimson red now._

_The man raised the red scissors high in the air and prepared to swing them down full force._

_Kate screamed as the object sailed through the air in the direction of her exposed stomach._

With a jolt Kate woke up again. Her stomach throbbed, as was her ankle, and her heart was beating out of her chest. Her head snapped from one side to the next, only to see that there was no one with her and that she was still sitting on the lid of the dingy toilet she had locked herself in. Loneliness stabbed in her heart. Yes, she was utterly alone now. Sure, that cruel, beautiful creature was still with her but he was hardly good company. None of her friends were here. Not that she had much, but still. She missed talking to people. Just leading a normal life. Not being on the run all the time from hostile vampires that wanted her dead.

Calming down her breathing Kate massaged her side. So many years had passed, but it still hurt.

A spasm shot down her body and she groaned quietly. Damn! Even massaging was beginning to lose it's efficiency.

Kate took a shuddering breath and leaned her head back against the wall. It hurt. Badly. She bit her lip to hold back any further sounds spilling from her lips and tried to remember happy times. But every time she closed her eyes she saw that porcelain face and those silver eyes of that cursed being. She shuddered again but this time because of a different reason. _So beautiful, yet so cold._ She thought. _If only he would be kind towards me…_

The pain in her side was too much to bear and she drifted in and out of consciousness.

A fierce shot of pain brought her back to the world of the living again. _Dammit, it get's worse everyday!_

Tears welled up behind her eyes. _The pain of remembering._

She shivered. Someone was outside the toilet, right in front of the door.

Kate's eyes slid towards it and waited, but no one touched the knob. How she knew that someone was out there, she didn't know, but there was.

When a voice began to speak, her suspicions were confirmed.

''I made a mistake.'' A familiar voice began.

Her eyes widened in surprise. He was here?

''I tried to explain the situation to you, but the words came out wrong. Therefore, I will try to explain it again.'' He was quiet for a moment after this. It was like he was waiting for her to say something. But Kate kept silent.

Finally, he continued. ''We were walking down those streets and that filth separated you from me. I was curious as to how you would react to this, so I didn't intervene. Maybe I should have. I don't know. I will let you be the judge of that. But things got out of hand and they tried to touch you. So I intervened at that moment. I beat them down, but they did not leave. I had to do something. And you needed to learn to stay close.''

At this Kate frowned angrily at the door. _Needed to learn to stay close?_

''I did not do this to humiliate you. I did this because that was the best option at the time. Not only was that scum eyeing you, there were also other creatures watching from the shadows.''

Her brain halted. _There were others preying on me?_

''I was showing off that you were with me, so they would think twice about approaching you. Most of them know of my status and keep at a distance. But I had to be sure. And after I…used you to show this off, you began to cry.'' A sigh. ''But I had to keep up appearances, to make them believe you were just a possession. If they would find out that you are my…companion, they would try to hurt you to get to me. I would not want for that to happen, woman. Kate.''

Blinking Kate stared at the door, which behind an immortal creature stood. Apologizing. To her. A mere human. And he was telling here there had been more creatures eying here on that street and he had protected her. He had made sure she was safe. Even if it had been in a very harsh way. And now he was explaining it to her, so she would understand too. He told her, even if he didn't have to.

It warmed Kate's heart a little. Maybe he was not entirely evil. _And he even called me by my name!_

Suddenly a door opened by the sounds of it and she heard the vampire talk with someone in hushed tones. She managed to catch the parting tones and out of the vampire's mouth came words that made her blood run cold. ''Open the door. They have found us.''

Kate felt her heart skip a beat and reached out, only to flinch back in pain as pain spread from her stomach. _Dammit!_ She thought and reached for the handle. Her fingertips barely reached it.

''Hurry.''

She stretched her arm to the limit and turned the handle. ''It's open.''

Before she had even pulled her arm fully back the vampire was in the toilet and locked the door. Then he turned to her.

She looked up into stormy grey depths and felt her breathing accelerate. His face showed a hint of concern.

If he was concerned she was terrified. ''How did they find us?''

He brushed his wavy hair out of his face and closed his eyes for a moment. ''I do not know.''

Kate fidgeted and winced softly at the pain. Grey eyes cut to her and she swallowed thickly. He had caught her wince.

She felt nervous under the intense stare and tried to start a conversation again. ''What do we do now?''

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment. ''We pretend.''

''Pretend as what?''

The vampire glared at her for a moment and Kate felt herself get mad again. This creature seemed very adapt in raising her hackles. ''Look, if you tell me, it will be easier for me to act.'' She tried to placate.

''I will tell you when you need to know.''

She gritted her teeth and entertained the idea of yanking on his hair. It was a childish thought, but he ought to feel some of it. The pain in her side made her vision swim again and she felt herself topple forward.

A cold, strong hand gripped her upper arm and steadied her.

Not daring to look up to the creature Kate kept her eyes on the silver cuff that was still on the vampire's wrist. Why had he not taken if off?

''You are hurt.''

Kate felt a bitter smile tug on her lips. ''Not the way you think.''

Grey eyes narrowed as the owner tried to discover the meaning behind those words. ''Your scar.'' He growled as he set his sight on her stomach.

Remembering that he had seen it as he had been healing her cuts she answered. ''Yes.''

Crossing his arms, the vampire made himself comfortable with leaning against the toilet door.

''How have you been handling the pain and cramps of this scar until now?''

Big, green eyes turned to him from beneath a curtain of black and spoke back very softly. ''I've been massaging it.''

''How on earth did you get such a scar?'' Cain asked as he put his ear against the door. There were no footsteps nearby and he did not feel the presence of the hostile vampires near them yet. He was sure that bartender was holding them up. After all, the man told him of 'two creepy men' searching for them.

The thought almost made Cain smile. A simple human keeping up two vampires on a hunt. Entertaining to say the least.

The vampire turned around as he noticed the girl had not responded to his question. She was following his moves with a blank look on her face.

''Woman.'' He called to her.

Focus came back into her eyes and she looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. ''What?''

''The scar.'' He reminded.

She turned her body away from him. ''I don't want to tell that story.''

He frowned. ''Why?''

''Because it is not a past I want to relive!'' She snapped and gripped the lid of the toilet so hard her knuckles turned white. ''Because I do not want to remember…''She muttered.

* * *

The vampire once again wondered what had happened to her. Intrigued he wanted to question her about it, when he felt the presence of the vampires coming closer. He heard their curses and grumbling and the shouts of the bartender calling after them.

Making up a plan, Cain uncrossed his arms and stalked closer to his human. She noticed and he captured her green eyes with his. Reaching out with one hand he let his fingers trace her cheek.

The girl pulled away slightly, expecting a similar situation to the one on the streets, several hours ago.

''Sit still.'' He ordered her, but there was no heat in his command.

She blinked and he delved his hand into her hair. Gently he began to rake his hand through her hair.

An approving sound left her mouth and her eyes fluttered closed. She was close to it, but not quite there yet.

Footsteps were coming down the hallway and Cain pulled his last trick. He clawed his fingers and scraped his nails over her scalp. The girl shuddered under him and a soft moan was pulled from her. That was exactly what he was going for.

The footsteps that had paused in front of the toilet door shuffled and moved on, further away from them.

The girl realized she had just in fact moaned and a deep crimson spread out over her cheeks. ''You son of a-''

''Quiet.'' Cain whispered in her ear and covered her mouth with his hand. ''They have not left the train yet. Wait until they get off and you can curse me all you want.''

Her green eyes narrowed in anger and he felt her frown beneath his hand. He simply stared back with a blank stare and knew he was in for trouble when suddenly her eyes turned amused.

Before he could react in some way though, he felt something wet and slick flick over the inside of his hand. The brat was licking his hand! The feeling made his skin crawl. ''Stop that!'' He hissed.

An amused twinkle was all he got before she licked his hand again. Cain shivered. ''That is so disgusting.'' He muttered and added. ''And so unladylike.''

Behind his hand she snorted. ''Like I give a damn.'' The muffled reply came.

He gave her a chastising frown as he listened to the hostile vampires. They were still searching the rooms. Finally the vampires came to their room. Cain felt his lips twitch as he listened to their curses and shouts again. They had found the room to be empty, the scent of his human gone stale in her hours of absence and not a single trace of them on board. He heard them rummaging through the girl's backpack before deciding they would not get clues to their current location from it, so they abandoned it and left the room.

Cain still felt the muscles in his body strain. They were well hidden, but he was nervous for the first time in millennia. The only thing that kept them from finding them right now was the girl's scent. The vampires could not smell him and they did not know how the girl smelled, so they couldn't scent her out. It was an advantage on their side.

But what if the hostile vampires decided they would check the train again? They would not make it out unnoticed. Yes, he was in perfect shape to defend his human if necessary, but he did not know who the hostile vampires were and what abilities they had. Or how they worked.

The vampire most certainly didn't want to start a fight without any information. It would be like fighting in the dark. Cain did not doubt his abilities, but this seemed to be the best move.

The girl went lax under him and waited with baited breath as the train began to lose speed and slowly came to a stop.

Cain listened in the distance to the train doors opening and letting passengers out and new ones in.

A high pitched whine signaled that the doors were closing and a few seconds later the train started moving again.

Grey eyes glanced at the girl and he saw her looking up, the question clear in her green eyes.

''They are gone.''

Cain sighed in relief and removed his hand. A tad grossed out he whipped the appendage on his pants.

Reaching out he unlocked the door to the toilet and turned the handle to open it.

Suddenly his leg was swiped away from underneath him and he stumbled back.

With wide eyes he observed how the girl pulled the leg she used to kick in him in the shin with back and fumed. ''That was for using me, you tombstone bat!''

Cain frowned. ''How do you come up with these nicknames for me?''

She huffed defiantly and turned on her heel. Her small, nimble hands opening the door and she walked out, leaving the vampire behind.

Cain let a small smile grace his lips as he watched her walk down the hallway from his place in the doorframe.

* * *

**Cookies for the ones that manage to find a quote I used from a very famous movie in here! Let's see if you can find it!  
A hint quote; ''You shall not pass!''  
Toodles~**


	14. Chapter 14 Conflicts

**Hi there folks! Sorry I took so long!  
Without firther addo: the new chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14 Conflicts

She was silent for the rest of the evening, seeming completely lost in her own thoughts.

When they had gotten back to their room it looked like a tornado had gone through. Clothes had been strew around, everything had been pulled upside down and the girl's backpack had been emptied and all objects had been thrown in a general direction.

Without a word to each other they had quietly cleaned everything up. And so here they were.

Cain wished he had the gift to hear thoughts, like some of the other Ancients, as he observed her from his spot in the chair. _I wish I knew what she was thinking of.. _He thought and his eyes traced the lines of her.

His human was currently draped over the bed, lying on her stomach, feet dangling absentmindedly in the air. Before her there was a newspaper spread out. Not caring that it was in another language she leafed through it. What the girl didn't know was that she had been staring at the same page for quite some time now.

Though that was amusing to watch, the vampire was annoyed he couldn't figure out what the girl's thoughts were. Was she plotting another escape? Was she thinking of a way to kill him? Was she waiting for him to go to sleep and then sneak away? Or was she simply trying to read the articles on the paper before her? Was she honestly trying to understand a language unknown to her? Or was her mind running over the hostile vampires earlier in the day? And being locked into a dirty bathroom together?

Had she also noticed how intimate it had been? How close together they were at that moment? Cain frowned. Of course not. Why would she think like that? Why would _he_ even think like that? She was just an ordinary human. Prey. Food. Nothing more.

Irony struck him like thunder. _Yet I am attached to her. The sheep tamed the wolf. _

The mental image of his human so vulnerable as a sheep almost made him laugh. Oh, she was anything but. She may not be strong, but fiery she was.

But something had changed in that dingy toilet. It was becoming increasingly harder for him to put up his cold behavior against her. She was making this very difficult for him.

He wanted to be kind to her. To see her smile. To joke with her.

But would she accept that kind of behavior of him? Would she think it strange to see such a turn around in his attitude? It would scare her, if not, make her wary of him. Did he want that? No, he did not. If he wanted her to accept him being kind, he would slowly have to integrate it into their relation. Introduce her to the real Cain piece by piece.

''A penny for your thoughts?'' He drawled in the end and cursed himself for sounding so harsh.

The girl snapped out of her reverie and threw him a glare. ''Why on earth did you buy this newspaper if neither of us can read it?''

''Ah, but that is where you are wrong, ma chérie. I can read it actually.'' Cain gave her a hint of a smile and he fought the urge to laugh at her pouting expression. ''You are the one that cannot read it.''

Her petite mouth pulled down in a frown at this and the anger shone in her eyes..

The vampire felt his lips curve down. He was only entertaining himself. Teasing her. But she thought she was being ridiculed. She did not see he was joking. She cursed him under his breath.

Getting up, the girl walked over to him, dumped the newspaper in his lap and crossed her arms over her chest. ''Read it to me.'' She demanded.

He growled instinctively at the order. ''No.''

He then remembered he was to be kinder to her and settled for a frown, awaiting her response.

And he got one almost immediately. ''It's only fair after you used me like that in the toilet.'' She bit out.

Grey eyes flicked up to her. ''Touché.''

They stared each other down, she too stubborn to back down now, and he wanted to see how far he could go with her.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, the girl threw her hands in the air and turned around. She walked to the door.

Cain knew that if he let her go now, something would snap. Something that couldn't be repaired.

Startling her as her hand rested on the doorknob, he began to read. ''Police investigation…''

Cain read article after article to her. They were just normal everyday stories but she listened to them as if they were novelties.

At one point she laid herself down on the bed again and eventually dozed off. The vampire stopped reading then. He put the paper aside and watched over the girl as she slept. 

* * *

Cain kept watch on his human the entire time she slept.

Huddled between the bed's sheets, black tresses snaking like a waterfall over the edge, dark lashes feathering out over rosy cheeks as she dreamt. At some point she began tossing and turning again.

Cain frowned. Was she having a nightmare again? She seemed to have them every night.

The vampire suddenly remembered the knocked down photo he had seen in her apartment some time ago. The one of her as a little girl with her parents.

''Mother…'' She muttered and turned on her other side, snuggling her head into the pillow. Sweat began to dot her forehead. ''No.''

What on earth had happened to her and her parents? She seemed to call out for her mother every time she dreamt.

And the scar…How did she manage to get such a large scar?

The next few words made Cain freeze.

''Mommy, who is that man?''

Grey eyes cut back to the human girl. _What did she say?_

Her expression turned sour, like she was going to cry. ''Not without you!'' Her lips moved to form other words, but no sound came out.

The vampire rose from his seat and leaned down over the girl. He could see tears slipping from beneath her closed eyelids. ''Somebody.''

Silently he observed her.

''Save me.''

Cain felt compassion stir inside him. That one sentence was uttered in such desperation and sadness that it tugged on his heartstrings. The vampire reached out and gently brushed her hair out of her face.

''Sleep, little one.'' He spoke softly. ''I am watching over you.''

''Save me.'' Her voice was but the faintest whisper.

''Sleep.''

Her movements calmed down but her heart rate began to pick up.

Cain removed his hand from her forehead and left the room.

* * *

Kate was slowly drifting into consciousness as she felt a hand leave her face and gently weave through her hair, before disappearing entirely.

She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

The room was filled with sunlight streaming in through the small window. Even though the light was nice and warm, Kate didn't feel comforted by it at all. She looked for the one person, her silent spectator when she was asleep, the one person who had been by her the whole time during this ride, only to find him gone. She was so frustrated by that, that she felt herself tear up again.

She looked longingly at the chair he had sat in some hours ago, reading to her. A smile lit her lips fleetingly. He had read the newspaper to her.

Kate saw black draped over the back of the chair. Almost jumping up, she made her way towards the chair. Grabbing the coat like it was her life line, she pressed it against her nose and inhaled deeply. It still smelt like him. Like rain hitting the pavement.

She felt her frayed nerves calm down a bit. Pulling the garment on the wrapped herself up in it and sat down on the chair. Closing her eyes for a second she admitted to herself that she might feel something more then attachment to the vampire

* * *

As Cain waited for the food to be wrapped up so he could take it with him, he smelled a familiar scent. Looking over his shoulder he saw the redhead bartender stand behind him. This time he was dressed more proper, Cain noticed. The boy now wore a purple hoodie with big cheetah spots and some dark grey jeans. Behind the zipper of the hoodie a black tank top peeked out and some different necklaces.

The green eyes seemed to sparkle. ''You ain't human, right?'' He asked.

Cain felt his eyes widen slightly and icily stated. ''I have no idea what you are talking about, boy.''

At this the boy began laughing. ''Sorry to disappoint you, Ancient, but I'm almost twice your age.''

The vampire narrowed his eyes in threat and took in the boy's appearance again. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He looked just like a normal boy. He locked eyes with the man. There! Behind the green he saw a glitter of yellow. ''A shape-shifter.''

A row of blunt white teeth greeted him as the demon smiled. ''Yup. So, how did the talk go?''

Cain frowned slightly. ''None of your business.''

The boy frowned as well. ''Pay some respect to your elders, _boy_.'' He spoke, punctuating the last word with a mocking voice. ''Did you two make up?''

The vampire crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter he was waiting at. A look over his shoulder confirmed that the woman was still not done with the food. _Damnation! Will she hurry it up so I can get out of here?_ ''Yes, we did.''

''Good.'' The shape-shifter seemed pleased with himself. ''Then my good words were not wasted.''

''Keep fooling yourself like that, old man.'' Cain stated and took the food from the waitress hands and shot her a glare for taking so long. She cringed and hurriedly walked to the back.

This comment seemed to tick the other creature off.

As the vampire took up the bag and made a move to walk away, he felt a hand on his own. ''Look, Ancient. Those men that were after you are just handyman, as I'm sure you've noticed. The big boss though is not one to be messed with. Seriously, be careful of him. And his right hand, the man with straight jet black hair is an incubus. Just to even out the odds. And if you ever need help, just ask around for Raoul, doesn't matter which club, I have contacts everywhere, and I will find you. Good luck, Ancient.''

And with those parting words the demon was gone.

Cain stood there for a long second before he spun on his heel and made his way back to the room.

The vampire closed the door behind him silently and turned to the bed to find it empty. His eyes searched the room and landed on a huddled figure in black, sleeping quietly. The girl slept in the chair he had vacated several hours ago and was wrapped up in his coat once more.

Cain had difficulty with keeping his lust in check. She was laying there so innocently, unaware that she was basking herself in his scent. That she was using his clothes to cover up her body with, which was a very intimate act to him. It was also new. _She_ had never worn his clothing.

This was all new to him and it invoked feelings in him he had thought long gone.

He paid no attention to his arousal and approached her. She really looked like a fallen angel. Her head was turned to the side, showing off her long neck and her hair flowed over the edge of the armrest. Her lashes were dark against her skin and her lips were parted and slightly moist.

Her hands were close to her face, clutching the hems of his coat sleeves. One of her knees was pulled up and the other had slipped from his place, toes touching the floor. Her feet were bare, like the last time he had found her sleeping in his coat. She seemed to like being bare-footed.

Cain found himself bending over her, one hand weaving through her curls and the other feather lightly touching her neck. He took a deep breath and found his senses overwhelmed with the scent of the two of them together. The scents overlapped each other and he found it a perfect smell.

But they could never be.

The pain of that thought was so terrible that Cain made a regretful sound in the back of his throat.

He wished he hadn't. The girl's heart rate picked up and she came back into the world of living. 

* * *

Kate awoke when she heard a soft keening sound close by her ear and opened her eyes. Blinking a few times, she slowly twisted her neck and turned over. With her eyes peeking over the armrest of the chair and her eyes still bleary with sleep, she found the person she had wished to see the last time she woke up.

The vampire was standing a few feet away from her. In his hands was something white. Kate couldn't quite make out what it was. It appeared something boxy, wrapped in a white bag.

''Missed you.'' She slurred to him.

Grey eyes never missed a beat as they stared at her. _Is it me or do his eyes seem to change in color?_ Kate thought to herself as she watched his eyes turn from light, inhuman grey to a dark black and back. They seemed to flash with something, but before she could identify it, it was gone.

''There is food in here.'' The deep and husky baritone of his voice washed pleasantly over her as he put the white, wrapped box down. ''I am going to shower.''

''Sure.'' She muttered back and yawned. She looked up to see him stare at her intently, before he turned away. Kate rubbed her eyes and put her head back down. A few more minutes couldn't hurt, right? 

* * *

Cain took deep breaths as the cold water poured over him. It did not do much for his body, but it did for his mind. He felt his arousal wither and his head become clear. The things she was doing to him…

Well, there was no more denying it. He really felt more then affection for her. He was captured by her.

How she had done it, he didn't know. But she had. The vampire cursed himself for getting too close.

_But it was necessary._ He told himself. _In the end, if I hadn't been there, she would have been in the hands of those vile creatures. _He remembered the minions and the man with the jet black hair. The incubus.

_But what do they want with her? What is so special about her?_ There were so many questions and no answers, just more questions.

Deciding it was best not to mull over it too much before his questions got answers, his thoughts turned back to the girl.

He had woken her up with that pitiful sound. And she had looked up at him in the cutest way possible and muttered that she missed him. Sure, it was not said with so many words, but it was a 'I missed you' all the same. And he had battled himself. He was so aroused by her that if he had been more beast-like, he would have raped her and drunk her dry. The thought alone made his blood run cold. He would not touch her in that way. Never.

Turning off the water, Cain pulled the curtain aside and grabbed a towel. Still thinking he toweled himself off and tied said object around his waist. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This situation was more then he could handle. _The enemies I can live with, but the girl is too much temptation. _He pulled on his pant and buttoned up his blouse, the top buttons left undone.

As he reached out to open the door and pulled an loud 'eep' sounded as the girl, who was also twisting the doorknob at that moment, toppled. She had been in the process of opening the door and was brought out of balance by the vampire opening it.

Before she could hit the ground however, two pale arms had found their way around her waist and stopped her fall. Big, green eyes linked with his and her rosy lips parted to suck in some air.

Cain kept one arm around her waist and ran the other one gently up her arm. He was hypnotized. Bewitched for the moment. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She looked so beautiful in his arms. Her vivid green eyes looking up at him, her eyes half-lidded, signaling that she was just as captured as him, her dark tresses like little snakes, escaping from the tie she had put her hair up with, her skin held the healthy flush of life, her figure small and her curves round.

The vampire racked his hand through the dark locks of her hair and came to rest at her neck. He felt her small hands rest on his chest.

Locking eyes with her he saw those rosy lips part and give way to words. ''You never told me your name.'' She stated breathlessly.

He felt his lips twitch. ''You never asked.'' He mocked.

Her brows furrowed and her eyes closed as he began playing with the hairs on her neck. ''Tell me.''

Seeing her lashes feathered out on her cheeks and her head bent backwards a bit, Cain had to bite back a growl. She didn't know what she was doing to him. Lying in his arms like this and surrendering herself, made him want to take her. To love her, bite her and drink her dry.

Cain felt himself harden even more at that thought, but kept his primal instincts in check. _Not ever._

Bringing his head closer he whispered in her ear. ''Cain.''

His soft, velvety voice gave her goose bumps. ''Cain.'' She tested it out.

It sounded lovely the way she said it. Her sweet voice saying his cursed name. Yes, sweet. Innocent. Pure. Untouchable. This thought made Cain flinch back slightly. He was about to taint her. Something like this was not meant to be tainted. Grey eyes looked down at her relaxed form. _Not meant for me._

The vampire gently began to untangle himself from the human and she looked up at him with question in her eyes. ''What's wrong?''

He avoided her eyes and remained silent as he loosened her hands from his shirt.

''Cain?''

Her voice sounded like a siren's call. Sweet and tempting. _Not meant for me._

''We need to get ready to leave.'' He stated business-like and felt his impassionate mask slide back onto his face. He stepped away from the human. Away from temptation. _Yes, distancing myself is the best solution right now._

With his back turned to the girl he didn't see the flash of hurt that crossed over her face before she rearranged it as well. ''Of course.'' She said, none of the hurt coloring her voice.

He heard the girl walk over to the mirror and she began to brush out her hair. The vampire heaved a silent sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. How long would he be able to take this? He was more then interested in the girl by this point. He knew that. He would not lie to himself about that. But how long before he would snap? Before he would go berserk over her? And force her into this miserable life?

He could not let his interest get out of hand. He needed to put more distance between them. 

* * *

A tad angry Kate pulled the brush through her hair. Hurt still held her heart in its grip and Kate gladly surrendered herself to the consuming anger that came with hurt. Blame him. Blame the vampire. Yes, that was much easier than to think that he didn't want her. That she was ugly. Broken.

No, blaming someone else was better than anything at this moment.

She put the comb down and glanced over her shoulder to said blamed person. He was still standing with his back to her and seemed to be rubbing the bridge of his nose. Was he calming himself down? _From what?_ A voice sneered in her head. _From your little interaction? Oh, please, like he would need to calm himself down after a human pathetically throws herself at him. He must have seen it a million times already. Besides, humans are just food to them. You are just a little snack he keeps close in case he gets hungry._

Kate sighed and quickly braided her hair. _Let's just get going._

* * *

vampireaddict08; **O_O I unconsciously put another one in there? Yeah, I'm on fire baby! } I was going for ''My business is my own.'' but now that you've said it...Yes, that one too! Extra cookies for you!**  
**everyone else; Thank you for sticking with me even though my updates are few and in between! 3**


	15. Chapter 15 Endless rain

**All I can say is I'm sorry for being late and as a bribe I bring you two chapters!  
**

* * *

Chapter 15 Endless Rain

The air was cold and crisp as they stepped off the train.

Cain noticed his human next to him shiver and duck down deeply in the vest she wore today. She had no coat, since Cain hadn't bothered to steal one when he got all her other clothes. They had been in the warmer parts of the country back then

The army green vest she wore did little to ward off the cold and the jeans and thin long sleeve weren't helping as well.

Cold didn't affect him of course. He was an undead creature and cold didn't get to him.

As they weaved their way through the crowds, it occurred to Cain that the human might catch a cold like this. _How bothersome. _He thought but he didn't feel annoyed even though he tried. The only way to distance himself was to think of her as bothersome. So far it wasn't working, he realized as he was already busy to shake off his coat. Without a word he draped it around her shoulders and walked ahead before she could comment.

He heard her startled surprise behind him and felt his lips twitch.

The vampire frowned however when he was tapped on the shoulder and a small hand shoved the coat back into his arms. ''Here, you dropped this.'' She bit out and walked past the stunned vampire.

_What? What just happened?_ He easily catched up with her. ''No, I dropped this on your shoulders.''

Big, green eyes glowered at him. ''I am not a walking coat rack.''

''No, you are not.'' The vampire stated and offered the coat again. "I gave it to you because you are cold.''

''I don't want your coat.'' She pushed his hand away.

Anger began to seep into Cain, rearing it's ugly head up. ''And why not?''

''Just because. Are you done yet?'' She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him.

''Watch your mouth, girl.'' He warned her quietly.

''Or else what?'' The girl asked him defiantly.

Cain drew himself up to the fullest. ''I will not hesitate to punish you, woman.''

Her nose scrunched up. ''Ooh, the big, bad wolf is going to punish me.'' She called out dramatically. ''What are you going to do? Kill me?'' She sounded haughtily as she said that. It made the vampire's ire at her rise.

But what made him more frustrated was that he couldn't harm her in this crowd and she knew it as well. And so she was taunting him, provoking him. And it made Cain grit his teeth in frustration.

The vampire stepped too close to the human for comfort and hissed. ''Do not test my patience!''

Cain grabbed her wrist roughly and dragged her with him. He could hear her spluttering and protesting behind her, but he ignored her. As time went by her protests died down.

Cain sighed to himself. Dealing with this particular human was much harder then he originally thought.

When he had saved her from death, this had not been what he had for eyes.

As they walked down the stairs and out of the train station the vampire noticed it had begun to rain.

He heard a rustle behind him and glanced over his shoulder.

The girl was pulling the hood of her vest over her head and smoothed her dark locks behind her ears. Green eyes locked with his own. A frown pulled her eyebrows down ''What?''

Cain shook his head. ''Nothing. Let us make haste. I recon you are not fond of the rain.''

He turned and began walking down the stairs.

''Damn right I'm not fond if it.'' He heard her mutter softly behind him.

* * *

The rain began to pour down harder, coating everything in its slick substance, and it only added to Kate's chagrin. She could feel the water soak right trough her clothes and into her shoes. They made a slightly sopping sound as she trudged on. With envy she looked at the being before her.

He looked perfectly comfortable in the rain. With his thick coat. And his nick-knack for not feeling cold.

She glowered at his back. If only she hadn't been so stubborn as to not take his coat…

But no. He had hurt her. And she was going to be as stubborn and indifferent as she could. She realized it was a tad childish, but still.

The clouds over her head seemed to think it was a good time to start rumbling. Kate's heart pitter-pattered. She was scared of thunder. Always had been.

She saw the figure before her turn slightly and cast a glance at her. Had he noticed?

He probably had. Not much escaped him. But then so, she wasn't going to spell it out for him.

Inhuman grey eyes looked her up and down.

The girl shivered, but not because of the cold and flinched when a big boom sounded.

The vampire stopped walking and turned fully. Slowly he stretched his hand out towards her.

Kate knew his intentions. They hung unspoken in the air. But she was not going to accept his outstretched hand. Not after what he had done.

_Don't be so childish. He has done the right thing. After all, how could a vampire and a human develop a romantic relationship?_

She jumped when lightning bathed them both in it's bright light.

The vampire reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. She was pulled to his side and he sneered down at her, showing her a light glint of his fangs. A sign that he has had enough of her disobedience.

Reluctantly she stilled in his grip and before she could hear the next roar of thunder they were gone.

It only took a split second and then Kate could breathe again.

Rain immediately began to pelt her, but it seemed they were close to their destination.

The girl felt her stomach clench and turn and bit back the bile that threatened to rise. Clasping a hand in front of her mouth she quietly waited for her stomach to settle.

''Are you alright?'' It was asked in low drawl and it startled Kate.

''Stay away from me.'' She snapped. It was only then that she noticed he still had his fingers wrapped around her hand. ''Let go.''

The left corner of his mouth twitched and he flattened out his hand. ''It is not me who is holding on.''

Kate looked down and saw that her fingers had the vampire's hand in a death grip. ''Oh.'' She blamed it on being nauseous, it was not like her body wasn't listening to her and holding onto him. It was not.

She let go of his hand and took deep breaths to calm herself and maybe feel less ill.

The vampire watched quietly, giving her the time she needed to compose herself.

* * *

He saw the way she battled with the sickness and regretted having to be the source of it again. It might have been more convenient to travel miles in the blink of an eye, but he was not acclimated yet to the fact that a human body could not withstand the inhuman speeds. Yet. He still sticked with his theory that the more it was used on a human the more they would grow adapted to it.

But seeing her hunched over again made him wonder how long it would take to train his human in this. If he could train her at all. It was not like they really had time to do that. Being chased constantly and all.

_I am determined to find out what they want from her._ He thought to himself.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The girl had rightened herself and was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

He growled softly and turned on his heel. ''Come.'' He ordered as he walked the path that would lead them to their destination.

* * *

Still feeling queasy Kate looked up at their destination. It was a huge, cathedral with high towers and diagonal rooftops. It was beginning to get a little dark outside, but the cathedral was well lit from the inside. It looked invitingly after the rain and cold.

Kate took a step forward and felt the vampire fall in step beside her.

She looked to the being beside her and noticed the raindrops that clung to his lashes as those grey eyes looked at her in thought. It made her wonder what he was thinking about.

''A church, huh? Pretty ironic.'' She stated lightly.

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before looking forward again. ''I guess so.'' He murmured.

As he strode ahead of her she felt her hackles rise. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because he dared to turn her back towards her. Signaling that he thought of her as no threat.

The doors seemed to grow bigger and bigger as they walked up the steps towards them. Two statues were placed at each side of the door. They were both females. One was in toga robes and held a pair of balance scales while the other was also in toga robes but was blindfolded.

''Lady Justice.'' Kate muttered quietly. She took another moment to look at the statues and the vampire let her. The stone images were nearly five times as large as herself but they were crafted with such fine detail, it was hard not to admire.

A flash to her left caught her attention. It was dark and silent. But when the roar of thunder began rolling in the vampire grabbed her by the arm. ''Let's get inside.''

* * *

Cain stood outside the enormous doors and felt all the presences inside. Yes, _he _was there. Good.

Using his strength he pushed the door open with his free arm. Stepping aside he softly dragged his human before him into the church.

''You can let go of my arm now.'' She bit out at him, green eyes glaring holes into him.

Cain growled low, a warning for her not to push it, but he released her arm.

She wrenched herself away from him and he almost felt her relief of being out of the rain and thunder and into something she was familiar with. A church. He walked in after her and saw two priestess down the isle look up from their prayers.

One was an old priestess, already filled with years of serving and the other was a young one. One he hadn't seen before.

''Go get the Head Father.'' The old woman told the younger priestess. Three pair of eyes watched quietly as the young girl hurried to do as she'd been told.

The older priestess walked to them and smiled. ''It is good to see you again, Cain. I hadn't been expecting you for at least a few more years.''

''It is good to see you as well, Priestess Angelica.'' Cain replied smoothly and gestured to the ceiling. ''I did not know you expanded the church.''

''Ah, yes, about a year ago we hired constructers to make another floor to the building and raise the roof.''

The vampire's hearing picked up slight shuffling behind him and he could feel the waves of confusion as to who this person was and irritation at the fact that she was left out of the conversation, come from his human.

The priestess, noticing there was another person, looked over Cain's shoulder. ''Oh, did you bring a guest?''

The vampire turned a bit to give Angelica and Kate a good view of each other. He heard her breath hitch at being exposed to the priestess and he knew she had tensed up.

''Yes, this is Katherine. She's my protégé. It is a complicated story, which I will explain to you later. Katherine, this is Priestess Angelica.''

The girl looked from him to the priestess with a hooded look.

The priestess laughed. ''It's Head Priestess now actually.''

''Good to hear.'' Cain said.

Green eyes searched his again uncertainly, before the priestess took matters in her own hands and reached out a hand to the girl. ''Nice to meet you, Katherine. We are happy to have you.''

''Nice to meet you too.'' She shook the priestess' hand.

An awkward silence ensued as Cain no longer participated in the conversation for the moment. Both women seizing each other up. He wondered what they thought of each other.

The moment was broken as the younger priestess returned with an older man. A man around his sixties to be the least and sparkling blue eyes. His hair was grey and he had a beard. His body was clad in simple black robes that swished around him as he walked.

He smiled the moment he saw the vampire. ''Cain!''

With quick strides he crossed the room and stood before the vampire, his arms outstretched. _He isn't going to…_

The arms were closing in around him. _Yes, he is._

With his inhuman speed Cain fled from what would have been a bone crushing hug and appeared halfway down the isle.

''Aw, you're no fun at all!'' The old priest complained and turned around to face him, a big grin on his face and his eyes twinkling, insinuating that he had expected this reaction all along.

''Father Philippe.'' Cain greeted dryly. ''Nice to see you are still the same.''

''Nice to see you are still dead.'' The man said sullenly, almost pouting.

''Oh, Phillipe.'' The woman chastised. ''Leave the boy be! He's got it hard enough already.''

Cain felt his eye twitch at being called a boy and heard a soft stifled giggle. He turned sharply to his human and she stopped laughing at his glare.

The priest also turned around and for the first time noticed that there were more people than them in the room.

The whole room went dead silent.

''And who might you be?'' Father Phillipe asked in a serious voice.

Priestess Angelica whacked him over the head. ''Don't be rude! She is a guest of Cain!''

The priest rubbed his head and twinkling eyes turned to the girl.

_He isn't going to…?_

''A friend of Cain is a friend of mine!''

Cain mentally slapped a hand to his forehead. _He was._

He appeared before the mortified human and pulled her behind him.

He could sense her confusion and fear, and most of all her apprehension. She didn't know these people and didn't know what she had with them.

''Phillipe!'' Cain bellowed and the man stopped dead in his tracks. ''We are dealing with serious business here!''

Immediately the man sobered and to any outsider it must seem like a 160 degree turn in his personality. From bubbly to serious in less then a second. ''I am listening.''

''I will explain later. First we need to get the barriers up.''

Their eyes met.

''That bad?''

''That bad.'' Cain agreed. As he saw Phillipe turn around to give orders to the young priestess, he himself turned back to his human.

Big, green eyes stared up at him filled with questions, confusion and a hint of anger. Rosy lips parted to speak.

Cain silenced her by putting his finger against them. ''Later. Now is not the right time to answer your questions. Go with Angelica.''

Her green eyes narrowed and her mouth opened to protest.

By that time the priestess stepped in and said. ''Come on, dear. Let's get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold.''

As she walked along the priestess she looked back to him over her shoulder. Her fears and apprehensions reaching her eyes.

Cain noticed this and looked at her retreating figure before she disappeared from his sight. She was in good hands with Angelica, but he rather had he could be there to watch over her. However, there were other matters that demanded his attention now.

He turned to Father Phillipe, who was now standing next to him with a brown duffel bag. ''Shall we begin?''

Cain nodded and pulled open the door, entering the dark evening with its roaring sky's and water assault. ''Let's do this.''

* * *

Water. There was water all around her. She saw the lamp on the ceiling dimly, felt her heartbeat slowing down and her lungs scream for oxygen. With a gasp she emerged from the water and wiped the wet substance from her eyes. Slowly the room filtered into view again. The walls, which were a rich red color, greeted her and to her left there was a table and chair in cherry wood. There was a sink as well. And before Kate had stepped into this bathtub she had noticed that this was a tub on lion claws. Just like the one she has in her own apartment. This brought on a strain of thought and the girl wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her. _Will I ever see my apartment again? Will we ever get the chance to get back there? Will we-_

Her brain short stopped.

We?

Since when did she calculate the vampire in her thoughts? _Cain._ She thought and felt a strange sort of longing in her heart. _I am frightened. I am scared when I am with you and I am scared when I am without you. We haven't been separated from each other since the day of the attack in my apartment. I feel vulnerable without you here. You might not be the nicest person, but you do protect me from harm. _

_I know you trust this priestess, but she is a stranger to me. Who says she will not harm me? I am weary of her. Where have you've gone?_

Tears prickled behind her eyes and she bit them back. They had arrived here around five in the evening and it was now one in the morning. The water around her had grown cold hours ago. She really should get out of the tub, but she seemed to lack the strength to push herself up.

The priestess had given up hours ago to get her out and left her with instructions to the room she could use for the night.

Kate sighed. She should get out. Moping did her no good. Slowly she rose out of the water and wrung out her hair. She dried herself off and pulled on fresh clothes, which she had put out for herself earlier. A simple dark blue sweater and some black pants.

She opened the door of the bathroom and peeked outside. The hallway was lit with lamps hanging from the ceiling and there was no one in sight. There was no sound either, except for her own breathing.

Cautiously she stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway and then to her right. She walked up the stairs, wincing and cringing as they creaked ominously. At the top of the stairs she walked to her left and opened the first door to her right. It felt strange to walk through a church at one in the morning when everybody was asleep.

Opening the door to the room, she took note that it was already lightened. Hundreds of candles bathed the room in a warm glow.

Kate closed the door behind her and looked around. Candles from different heights were placed on almost every single available space. The room was small, but cozy. There was only one bed though, she noticed.

There was a desk and a chair as well and on the back of the chair there was something draped.

Blouses. The navy and deep burgundy ones she had seen the vampire-no, Cain. Cain was his name.-wearing. This only brought another spike of longing and Kate cringed when she heard the tell tale rumble outside. ''This can't get any worse.'' She muttered softly to herself. She glanced down to the blouses and flashed a wicked smile. Quickly stripping herself of her clothes she pulled on one of the blouses. The burgundy one.

An earthly smell came from it, like when it rained and Kate reveled in it. _If you can't be here with me, this will be a suitable replacement. In the morning I will place it back and you will never notice. _Pulling the sheets back, the girl hopped into bed and made herself comfortable. But uncertainty continued to plague her until sleep took her away.

* * *

Cain appeared before the door which hid his room for the night. After setting up the barriers and making sure they worked perfectly, Phillipe and he had gone inside. Cain was about to head off to his room, when Angelica intercepted him. She told him that his human would not get out of the bathtub.

Before she could finish that sentence however he was already gone, leaving only a soft whisper of apology behind. But as he arrived at the bathing rooms she was already gone and her scent was growing stale.

Cain hurried his way upstairs and saw an old grandfather clock on the way. It told him it was a quarter past two in the morning.

The thunder which had been off in the distance two hours ago was now rolling in fully. Flashes of light lit up the church before booming thunder roared above them.

Cain twisted the doorknob and opened the door. He entered silently, but from the pitter-patter of the girl's heart he knew she was still wide awake.

She was in the middle of the bed, cocooned in the covers and from here he could see nothing of her.

He walked across the room, making his footsteps audible for the human and pulled out the chair.

Her heart skipped a beat and green eyes peeked at him from beneath the covers. ''You're back.''

''Yes.'' He sat down in the chair.

''What did you guys do?'' She asked and shifted the blankets up higher around her.

But it was not before Cain got a flash of burgundy and a look at the back of the chair confirmed it. She was wearing his blouse. The mental image of her in his blouse was enough to make Cain's pants uncomfortably tight. He shifted slightly to hide it.

''We have set up barriers.''

She cocked her eyebrow. ''And that means…?''

He narrowed his eyes. ''It means that there is now a protective shield around the cathedral which will protect us against any inhuman creatures that wish to come in from the outside.'' He slipped into the teacher role easily. ''So if anyone finds us and want to come get us, they will be not be able to make it past the shield.'' The vampire placed his arm on the desk and crossed his legs over each other, making himself comfortable. She would without a doubt have more questions for him. And he was humoring her by answering them.

''I didn't know such magic existed.'' She said with a little awe in her voice.

Cain quirked his lips. ''Yes, but you didn't think vampires existed either until you came across me.'' She amused him. ''But it is Father Phillipe that did most of the work. He is an expert in magic.''

''So that's why we came here?'' She asked and sat up, pulling the covers with her.

He nodded. ''Yes, with this shield we have time to figure out what they want and decide what to do next.''

Lightning bathed the room in white for a few seconds before it was gone.

''So what happens when one of those vampires walk into that shield?'' There was a little quiver in her voice and her eyes flicked to the window.

Cain felt compelled for a moment to hold her and comfort her, as she sat there against the headboard of the bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin and trembling slightly. He ignored the thought and stored it away for later, his impassionate mask intact all the while. ''When lower vampires, like the ones that attacked us that night, walk against it, they will perish. Higher vampires will merely get burns if they push against it long enough.''

The girl nodded and ducked down deeper into the bedding when the thunder boomed. ''What will we do next then? What are we going to decide?''

Cain thought this over for a moment. ''If we are dealing with who I think we are, then I am going to find help and search for information. We still don't know why they are after you.'' Grey met green.

The girl noticed the use of 'I' in his sentences, but let it slide and sighed. ''What would they ever want from me?''

Cain eyed her wearily. ''I do not know. But we will find out. And they will not harm you.''

She smiled slightly at his resolute tone and flinched again when the sky rumbled. ''God, I hate thunder!''

This made the vampire crack a small smile and he strode to the window. He closed the curtains and turned back to face the human. ''You know, its blasphemy to use His name in vain when you are in His house.''

She gave him a smug smile. ''Why, I didn't know I was travelling with a religious vampire.''

Cain approached her and waited until her face was tilted up towards him. Slowly he reached out with his hand and grabbed a lock of dark hair and rubbed it, feeling the silky texture. ''There is a lot of things you don't know about me.'' He said in a low, seductive tone.

The girl's breath hitched and a slow blush spread on her cheeks. Unconsciously she leaned into his touch.

_What am I doing?_ Cain thought to himself as he looked down at the girl that was giving into his touch so willingly. The vampire pulled himself away from her.

The look of disappointment on her face was just an illusion, he was sure of it. ''You need to sleep.'' He declared, not looking into her eyes.

''So do you.'' She replied.

He took a glance at her. ''I do not need sleep.''

Angrily she slammed her hand down on the bed, which made less to no noise, and her body leaned towards him. ''Yes, you do! Everyone need sleep! Even I need it! All humans need it and-''

Her rant was cut off.

''Well, I am no human, now am I?'' He sneered at her. The guts she had to compare him to a mere human. ''I am a vampire and I don't need sleep.'' He stalked closer to her and hissed. ''And most of all I don't need orders from your pitiful self! A human.'' Cain turned away and muttered to himself. ''A human telling a vampire what to do. Preposterous!''

''How is it any different then what you are doing to me?'' She screamed at him as she recovered from her shock. ''You are treating me the same!'' Dragging the blankets with her she came to stand behind him.

''You are ordering me around like a slave on a daily base! Do you think _I_ like being treated that way? No! I don't!''

He heard it in her voice, the way it was constricting, that she was on the edge of tears.

''And why? Only God knows why! You keep commanding me like you are something better than me! What makes you so mighty? What gives you the right to command my life?''

Angry to no point Cain turned around and stared at the human. He must have looked very frightening, because she backed away from him immediately. He stalked after her, gliding across the room like a panther. Beautiful and lethal.

He bared his fangs to her. He had enough of her insubordination. He had to punish her for her disobedience.

Still in the blankets she hit the wall with her back. She was trapped. Her look was one of terror. ''Stay away from me!'' She screamed.

Finally he had driven her into a corner and she had nowhere to run. She was trapped between the closet, the wall and him. Stepping into her personal space he sneered at her.

A whimper escaped her throat as she made herself as flat against the wall as possible.

He growled and whispered into her ear. ''It would serve you well to know who is in charge here.''

With that he walked away and the door was thrown open, revealing a disheveled Angelica and Phillipe in the doorway.

''What is going on?'' Head priestess Angelica asked. ''We could hear you guys screaming all the way from the other side of the building.''

Father Philippe stared at him, he could feel it, but Cain was too ashamed to look him in the eyes. He had almost hurt his human. He had scared her, intimidated her and bullied her. It was almost too much to bare.

The girl had slid down the wall and was clutching the blankets around her desperately. Silent tears rolled in steady streams down her cheeks. She was not responding to any of Angelica's questions.

Cain felt his heart give a painful squeeze. He was responsible for this.

Finally the priestess turned to him. ''Cain, what happened? Were you two fight-''

Cain turned away from Angelica and walked past Father Phillipe out of the room.

An hand grabbed his upper arm suddenly and Phillipe whispered lowly. ''You can't leave her like this.''

Wrenching his arm away the vampire walked down the hallway without another word. He gave in to his desire and let his vampire speed take him away.

* * *

**There! Another chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16 Does God exist?

**Back with an actual update!  
Warning; Cussing and blasphemy  
**

* * *

Chapter 16 Does god exist?

Rain streamed down his shadowed figure, soaking him through and through, but it mattered little. It was not like he could really feel it's coldness nipping at him.

His brown hair was plastered to his face as his inhuman eyes stared at the city below him. He was on the very tip of the cathedral, sitting on one of the gargoyle fixtures. His arm was hanging loosely over his propped up leg as the other rested beside his body.

Cain closed his eyes with a sigh and opened them again. Flashes of light streaked through the sky, followed by an orchestra of sound.

His propped up hand returned to him to pinch the bridge of his nose. What a mess he had made of everything.

He still wondered to himself how things could escalate so fast. It had been his decision to be nicer to the girl, but she riled him so easily. How could she get such a hold on him? More importantly, why did he let her get under his skin?

Now he was exaggerating. She had been yelling the truth at him in their room, the truth he had closed his eyes for, and he couldn't handle it. Anger at her comparison of him to a mere human had clouded his mind and he had punished her by scaring the life out of her.

What did she think of him now? Was she scared of him again like in the beginning? He hoped not. He didn't like her looking at him with fear in her eyes.

Perhaps she was mad at him. Yes, anger he could handle. He could work with that.

But what if she was hurt? That would be tricky. Cain was not good at apologizing. He was not good at explaining his feelings or actions at all. Or as she would say, he 'sucked' at it.

Cain gritted his teeth. He was known for his everlasting restraint, but around her…It just flew right out the window.

Now, how was he to apologize to her? Cain frowned and then thought. Would she even accept his apologies?

He scoffed to himself. Why should she? She had every right not to accept them and turn him away.

A strange thought shot through his mind. _She would be safe with Head priestess Angelica and Father Philippe._

It was an odd thought, but a true one. Cain swallowed. She would be safe. But as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to keep her by his side. He was drawn to her like a magnet.

He supposed it was pretty selfish of him, wanting to keep her with him even when it endangered her life.

The vampire sighed again and groaned. ''What a mess I have gotten myself into!'' He raised himself up and turned to the heavens. ''How You must be laughing at me!''

Silence.

''Have you not tortured me enough? Were all those years, all those centuries of living to redeem my soul for naught?'' He was screaming by now, throwing out all his thoughts and his frustrations. ''For years I have lived on the right path! Never killing any humans! Never killing an innocent creature! I have lived in the shadows, hiding my existence to the world and now this? This is how You repay me?''

Cain panted slightly from his outburst and taking in a deep breath he screamed from the top of his lungs. ''I curse you, God!''

Wind, rain and thunder still raged around him, whipping past him, pulling on his clothes, tussling around his hair, but there was no answer from the darkened heavens. There never was. There never would.

* * *

Before the door he hesitated.

Cain glared at the door. The wooden object remained passive and inanimate, which did nothing for his nervousness.

He stood before the door leading to the room he and the girl shared, but he had yet to work up the nerve to open it and face her.

The vampire frowned. He was an ancient. He shouldn't be scared to face one little, measly human! If other Ancients knew, their would mock him with it forever! He would never hear the end of it!

With a sigh, something he seemed to do a lot lately, he resigned himself to his fate and opened the door. When his eyes landed on the figure in the room it was not the green eyes he expected, looking up at him.

Father Philippe was sitting on the bed.

Cain closed the door behind him and stayed where he was, silently demanding an answer.

When it was clear the priest was not going to say anything, Cain narrowed his eyes. ''Where is she?''

''Cain.'' Philippe started, but the vampire had already started for the door. The priest knew he would haven no trouble at all with finding Katherine. But it was best to get across his point on time.

So when the vampire was just outside of the room, ready to take of, he said sadly ''She doesn't want to see you right now.''

His back was turned to the priest, but he could see in the slight stiffness of his back that the comment had hurt. Then he was gone.

Cain sped through the building with inhuman speed, hunting down the scent of his human. He found her room in no time of course. When he reached out for the doorknob, his hand was repelled by blue light. It crackled against his skin angrily, cutting deep gashes in his hand.

The vampire pulled his hand away and the skin healed instantly, the blood turning to glittering ashes. He stared at the door in utter disbelief.

''She requested it of me, Cain. I'm sorry.''

Sighing and hiding his disappointment, he turned to the Father. ''It's alright, old friend. I know you could not refuse her.'' _Who can?_

Not looking at the door again, he turned and walked away, putting a hand on Philippe's shoulder as he passed him.

* * *

Phillipe stared at the spot Cain had vacated seconds ago and leaned against the walk next to the door. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door, passing the barrier easily. ''Are you alright with this?''

The door opened slightly and green eyes peered up at him. ''It's for the best.''

''It may not be my place to say, but please don't stay mad at him for too long. He really is a good man. He is just…still adjusting to living around humans again.''

Silence for a moment. ''Goodnight, Father.''

''Goodnight, Katherine.'' Father Phillipe answered and left, hearing the door click shut behind him softly.

* * *

The vampire travelled back to the cathedral, his night of sitting in an corner of a pub full of inhuman creatures, and listening to their conversations finally over. He had listened to their boring prattles for hours and not once did any of them mention anything out of the ordinary. It was strange if you thought about it, really. Normally when a human or an Ancient was attacked in some way, gossip hit the inhuman world faster then you could say 'curiosity kills the cat'.

_Maybe the ones that did this want to keep their actions under the radar?_ Cain thought to himself.

So he had nothing. No information. No leads. No nothing. And it frustrated him to no end.

It was his luck that not many people knew what he looked like, so he could ask around all he wanted to, without arising suspicions.

But no one had even heard of an incubus with black hair and cobalt blue eyes. It's like he didn't even exist.

_He is real. And he is a threat. _He stared ahead grimly as he walked down the street, at human speed for once.

Dark clouds gathered overhead and Cain could smell the rain on the air.

A flash of blond and a familiar face to his right caught his attention.

* * *

Kate stood by the window. The sky was dark, clouds were swirling and the whole scene gave an eerie, foreboding knew that feeling. And most of the time there was something bad about to happen.

A fleeting feeling of panic seized hold of her, before it passed. She turned around to go find some company to talk to and help her calm down.

''At last, I catch you alone.''

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Nice and foreboding.  
I know, I took too long and yes it is short. I have little time since I am quite busy at the moment. And I work fulltime now. Working times from 8 to 5 leave little time to do anything, since when I get home I eat, I shower, I sit my ass down, don't come back up again and sleep early. But I am thinking about going parttime at the end of the month, which means more updates! Yay! Oh, and I'm prepping for Halloween. (already? Yes, already. I like it, I'm early with it and damn, you don't know what I have planned to do . . How does a corner with an pawreading cat sounds like?)**


	17. Chapter 17 Mind Games

**First of all: I'm sorry I took so long. No time and a huge writersblock have prevented me from updating for some time.  
Second: Thank you all for still reading this, adding this to your alerts or favorites and leaving reviews. They really mean a lot.  
Without further pratteling of me; Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17 Mind Games 

Cain was shocked. How could this be?! He had seen the man die, yet he stood before him. Alive!

_Trickery!_ Cain thought to himself, but he could not deny that the man looked and smelled exactly the same.

''Ah, I see you recognize me.'' The man said.

With a glare, the vampire replied smoothly. ''You were dead.''

A deep, rich laugh. ''So I was.''

He almost frowned, but refrained from doing so. If his enemy was smart he would look for any sign of weakness and exploit it. It was what Cain always did himself. He revelled in his own ability to put on a mask and show nothing. And everything he did show, was superficial and not worth his time to bother to hide it.

Amused eyes turned to him as the man made himself comfortable, leaning against a nearby wall. ''I see you are confused.''

Silence.

''I'm not going to tell, if you're not going to ask.''

He was grating on Cain's nerves and he knew it. Deciding it was not worth his time, he brushed past the man.

A dark chuckle reached his ears. ''She said you would be like this. She knows you so well.''

''What are you prattling on about?'' The vampire snapped.

The man didn't answer and looked at his hands, inspecting his finger nails. He scraped some dirt from underneath them and blue eyes looked up into steely grey. ''She was so sure you would come to rescue her. After all she was the only one you loved.''

Cain's eyes went wide with shock.

The man smiled like a Cheshire cat.

''Saffire?'' 

* * *

Kate could not believe her eyes.

Before her was the raven haired incubus, blue eyes boring her down, a lazy smirk on his face.

She tried to move, but her body refused to cooperate. How had he passed the barrier? Two of them? As far as she knew from her talk with Cain there was no way any outside could pass through it. So how was he here?

Another question popped into her mind. What was she going to do?

She could call Cain, but he could not pass the barrier on her room. But if the incubus had passed it, perhaps the vampire could as well? But earlier when Cain had tried, he was rejected by the shield.

What was she going to do?

''I cannot believe my luck.'' The man chuckled, a deep rich tone. The sound was unexpected in the silence and it made Kate jump a bit. ''I was finally able to lure your guard dog away.''

Kate glared at him. ''What do you want? Why do you keep assaulting Cain and me?''

''What ever gave you the idea we were after your precious vampire?''

At her confused expression his grin grew wider, showing off small fangs. ''I see you do not understand.''

She remained silent and watched carefully. As the man spread his arms, she leapt back.

With a wide elegant gesture he indicated to her. Bright, blue eyes stared at her ominously. ''We are here for you.'' 

* * *

''So her name is Saffire, huh?'' The blonde man smirked. ''Pretty like her blonde locks.''

''Don't you dare touch her!'' Cain barked. His blood boiled. Was she alive? Was she really alive? After all these years… ''Where is she?''

''Why don't you come with me? Then you can see her yourself.'' The blonde suggested.

Cain studied him. He had an amused look on his face that said he enjoyed riling up the vampire, but other then that he could find nothing amiss.

''Where are you keeping her?''

The man tutted him. ''Now, now, we can't spoil all the fun and reveal her location now, can we? It would be no fun at all.'' 

* * *

''What on earth would you ever want from me?''

''This is not about what I want from you.'' The incubus said and Kate thought she saw a glitter of deep anger simmering beneath the surface. ''This is about what Master wants from you.''

''What does he want from me then? And why me?'' Kate crossed her arms loosely and the incubus flashed her an annoyed look.

''That doesn't matter. He wants you. I do not question my orders.''

Kate frowned. It was something in the way the creature spoke that bothered her. But she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to try him some more. _Buy yourself time, Kate. Someone has to notice there is something wrong!_ ''You are inhuman creatures with powers far beyond human imagination. What is so special about me? What does your so-called leader want from me, a human?''

Within the blink of an eye he was before her, his grip bruising on her upper arm and eyes blazing. ''You will show Master respect!'' He hissed. ''His plans will unfold themselves in time. We pawns do not need to know the game we are playing in.''

Then it occurred to her. He didn't know their leaders plans! And he was very much aggravated by it. ''So he didn't tell you?'' Kate's taunt was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

The incubus went silent. His hand released his bruising grip and travelled over her arm up to her shoulder, touching the skin very gently as it went. ''You know, I hate humans. I absolutely despise them. And do you know why?''

Kate swallowed a few times to wet her dry throat. ''Why?''

Fingers curled around her neck, putting pressure on the appendage. ''They are so fucking weak.''

She tried to gasp for breath as the fingers blocked her airways. Clawing at his arm to release her, she tried to raps out words. ''Stop…'' Kate could feel the heavy thumping of her heart, hear the blood flow through her body and panic gnawed at her mind. Her vision began to show black spots. 

* * *

Speeding into motion Cain went for the man and grabbed him by the throat. Slamming him against the wall, he pinned him there. Ignoring the heavy feeling of déjà vu, Cain snarled. ''Where is she?!''

The man looked unfazed. ''What an aggression. Ever thought about therapy?''

This earned him another slam against the wall. Small pieces of brick chipped off the wall and crumbled to the ground.

''I wonder if you would react so fiercely if it was your human lover that had been taken.''

Bam.

Blood flowed out of his nose in a small, red stream down his face. With a grimace he laughed. ''Run along now, vampire. I think my master has played long enough with your human.''

_Kate!_ Panic seized Cain for a moment and then indecision flooded him. Would he stay here, beat the crap out of this undead and possibly get the location of Saffire or was he going to save his human girl out of the clutches of another maniac and loose the chance to get information?

_Her_ location was more important, but he could not abandon Kate, his protégée, and leave her in the hands of that crazy incubus. God knows what he might do to her.

That thought with the mental images his mind conjured up, set fire to his blood.

The location of Saffire…would have to wait.

Cain made a small keening sound in the back of his throat as he let the man go and took off to the cathedral, pushing his inhuman speed beyond all limits. 

* * *

Kate was sure of it. She was going to die. She would die by the hands of this incubus sociopath and be found later on by her vampire crush. She would not live to grow old, find a husband and have children. She would never be able to tell Cain how she felt. This freak would take it all away. And just because he hated humans.

_Can this get any worse?_

Suddenly the door flew open and the incubus' attention was diverted to the intruder.

Kate felt her heart soar at the sight of the brown-haired vampire. He came for her!

The black-haired incubus pulled Kate closer, hand still around her neck. ''Next time I come for you, you will go with me willingly or else your,'' He paused and looked at Father Philippe and Head priestess Angelica, whom had appeared in the doorway. ''Friends will get hurt.''

With these words said he let her drop to the ground. As Kate coughed on the floor, holding her bruised neck, she saw the incubus go up in smoke. Light trails travelled upwards before disappearing entirely.

Angelica was beside her in a second, helping her get up. Philippe Inspected her bruises and asked her some questions. Kate looked over their heads and her eyes connected with stormy grey.

She gave him a small smile to let him see that she was bruised, but otherwise alright, and she saw him relax a little bit. But the hooded look in his eyes did not disappear. They would need to talk soon. Danger had come too close this time. 

* * *

His footsteps were silent as he walked down the dimly hit hallways. Dark curtains were drawn to keep out any light. Monstrous art decorated the walls. Gruesome paintings of wars and slaughters brought on by inhuman creatures. The deep scent of blood and sandalwood reached his nose, which scrunched up at the smell. He hated sandalwood.

_Must be the work of that damn harpy! _He thought angrily. _She always does this!_

Kobold blue eyes glared holes in the guards, that stood on watch by the door.

They flinched and hurried to open the door for him.

He sneered as he strode past them and they shot him dirty looks behind his back. Walking down another dimly lit hallway a face popped into his mind. _That girl…_ How she had known that Master had not told him of his plans he did not know, but he decided he did not like it.

Pushing aside a thick, red curtain he came upon the room where his Master awaited him.

_Master…_ he thought as he looked upon the handsome man. His wild, dark brown hair hung down his shoulders in loose waves A white blouse was draped around his slender form and a silver cross adorned his neck.

He was surrounded by his harem, he noticed surly. _Soon, then he will have no use of them anymore._ Both boys and girls were crowded around him, scarcely clothed, serving his every whim. A fair haired boy brought a golden cup of red liquid to Masters lips. _Those sinful lips…_

He mentally gave himself a shake to clear his head of such thoughts and looked up into inhuman grey eyes, eying him with amusement.

''We were interrupted before I could take her, Master.'' He spoke as he swiftly bent down to one knee. ''But I made sure that the next time she will come willingly.''

''I see.'' He said with a knowing smile.

''If Faust had kept that imbecile distracted longer then I would have gotten her! '' He hurried to explain.

''Tsh! So cruel!'' A mocking voice came and he looked up to see Faust come in from behind a curtain. ''I did my utmost best! That vampire is pretty hard to ensnare.''

''He is.'' Master amended and Faust shot him a smug look over his head. ''But I got his attention pretty well when I mentioned the name of our dear friend, Saffire.''

Master laughed and he watched as Faust joined him, the latter's sound sounding like a yowling cat. ''Precisely according to plan. It will be a matter of time before you see him again, honey.'' Master called over his shoulder and laughed.

The harem let out some chuckles of their own at their private joke and he mustered up the courage to ask the one question burning on his mind.

''What is going to happen to her when we get her?''

Master frowned and his grey eyes narrowed. ''We will get to that later, Valoir.''

He knew better then to press further on the matter, so he let it drop. Bowing slightly, he rose up and left the room. _Soon…Then there would only be Master and him._

* * *

_**As I said in the last update; part-time working. I did it. :) It is so much better to work part-time and still being able to pay your bills. Still not lots of free time though! Always got something to do.  
Like riding in Las Bestia. I bought a car and it's a reall big one. People keep saying ''It's huge!''when they witness the Beast for the first time.  
**_


	18. Chapter 18 Contrasted

**Bajeezus! Has it been this long?!**

* * *

Chapter 18 Contrasted

A place of peace. One of tranquillity. A place where a person could find solace or redemption, whatever act they might have preformed, whatever they might have endured. A place that was sacred, a sanctuary if you may.

Yes, a church was many things. But a centre where strategies for an upcoming assault where thought out was not one of those.

Kate walked after Father Phillipe mindlessly. He had been talking about some new choir practises and participants, but Kate was not listening. Her thoughts strayed back to the assault by the raven-haired incubus and her earlier fight with Cain. She still hadn't quite forgiven the vampire for his actions.

She startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder, but it was only the Father. He looked at her, before turning around and opening the door.

Angelica smiled at the newcomers from her spot at the sink. It looked like she was making tea.

''Hello Kate, how are you dear?'' She asked maternally.

''I'm alright.'' Her eyes landed on the person sitting on the chair in front of her. His back was turned towards her, but she knew he was using his inhuman abilities to seize her up.

Father Philippe gestured her to take a seat and Kate hesitated for a moment. Striding through the room she took the seat at the other end of the table, directly across the vampire.

He was wearing his burgundy blouse, was the first thing Kate noticed. A memory of her sleeping in it resurfaced and she felt her cheeks heat up. Unnatural grey eyes glanced up at her from underneath thick black lashes.

Kate felt her heart stutter and cursed herself for the reaction her body gave away. She was sure he had heard it. Crimson flooding her cheeks once again, she was glad when Angelica placed a mug of steaming tea in front of her and she and Phillipe took their respective places on the side of he table, across each other.

''What happened tonight was…'' Father Phillipe began. ''…most unexpected. They managed to distract Cain and get past my barrier. And they hurt you.'' The elder met Kate's eyes. ''The question is how? And how can we prevent it from happening again?''

Angelica frowned. ''He got past your barrier?''

''Yes.'' He addressed Kate next. ''Did you happen to see where he came from? Did he use the door or a window?''

Confused Kate shook her head and reached out for the sugar cubes. ''No, he was just _there. _I was looking out the window and he was behind me all of a sudden.''

Phillipe looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he turned to Cain. ''You have a theory?'' It was more of a statement than a question.

''Yes.'' Ah, those deep, rich baritones did things to her. Wicked things.

His eyes met hers over the table for a second, before sliding away to meet Phillipe's gaze again. She could have sworn she had seen the corners of his mouth quirk up for a moment in silent amusement!

''Shadow clones.''

Phillipe and Angelica nodded thoughtful.

''Hold up.'' Kate said, pausing in the midst of dropping her two sugar cubes in her tea. ''What are shadow clones?''

Raising his eyes to her Cain started in a very teacher-like tone. ''Precisely as I said. Shadow clones. They are a copy of a person, made out of their own shadow. It is like a perfect replica. They are exactly the same, down to the personality and even birth marks. Only difference is, while the shadow is on a mission and it gets injured, it disappears, and with that it takes the memories of it's actions back to the original.''

Kate knew she wasn't looking her most gorgeous right now, with her mouth hanging open to catch flies. ''How come we humans haven't noticed any of this going on right under our noses?!''

''We are very good in keeping things secret.'' The vampire murmured quietly.

_True indeed. _Kate thought sourly. ''Can you do it as well?'' _Have you been really with me or was it just a shadow?_

Grey eyes glittered for a moment. ''No. But with practise I could.'' I_ was there. _

''So, if it can do anything the original can, it can hurt me, right?'' Three nods. ''So, how do we stop him from entering the cathedral? He already passed the barrier surrounding the building and also the one on my room.''

''We can't.'' Cain was the one that answered.

Phillipe fell in as well. ''Because he's a shadow he can make use of any shadowed areas. That is most likely how he travels. And it is nearly impossible to make a room free of any shadows. We can only take counter measures.''

Kate got the feeling she was not going to like where this was headed. ''And those are?''

''You can't sleep alone again.'' Angelica said and her eyes glanced at the vampire, before resting on her face again.

She gave a nervous chuckle. ''No, thank you.''

''But, Kate-'' Kate didn't listen to Angelica's words as to why it was better to sleep in the same room with Cain instead of alone. She didn't want to hear it. She had tried it once and see where it had led her? It was a disaster.

Besides, her body did strange things with him around!

''Kate.'' That one word, addressed to her, demanded silence from everyone. Words faded as Cain spoke to her.

''No.'' She rejected. ''Or are you going to force me?'' The words were spat out, her earlier anger at him rising back to the surface. The words of their previous fight weren't spoken, but rung loudly in their ears.

His eyes narrowed a small fraction, before his face smoothed back into his emotionless mask. ''No. Do as you wish. If you do not want to stay alive for long, then you must continue to do so. ''

Kate's mouth was catching flies a second time.

''Your tea is getting cold, darling.''

* * *

Cursing the vampire vehemently under her breath, Kate stood outside the door to the room that housed Cain. Dammit, why the hell was that incubus such a sneaky snark? If he hadn't been able to pass Philippe's barriers, then Kate could have stayed in the room she had assigned herself to. She would have been able to sleep alone. Being in one room with that…creature was…awkward, to say the least. They were constantly fighting. He did not understand her one bit. He was just as strange to her as she to him. He could kill her if he decided he had enough of her. And he was just too gorgeous!

She had a very hard time to keep her hands to herself. It was not only dangerous, it was a forbidden thing. He was a vampire, an undead, that fed on blood of the living creatures to stay alive. And she! She was a human! It was just not possible.

With a heavy sigh she tried to erase the image of his beautiful eyes off her mind, to no avail.

''Bloody, old bat!'' She spat. ''Too freaking se-''

''Are you going to come in or do you want to continue cursing me in the hallway?'''

Kate jumped and let out a spooked ''Eep!''

Spinning around the object of affection was staring at her from his position in the doorway.

_Think about the devil. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice._

She frowned at him and brushed past him, trying to fake an air of nonchalance. ''Maybe I'll continue cursing you inside the room.''

He arched one eyebrow at her. She did not respond to it and placed the few things that were hers on the ground next to the bed. Kate felt uncomfortable. Scenes and words of their previous fight still haunted this room. She realized he hadn't apologized to her. She had every right to be cursing him! Remembering how he had looked last time, how lethal he had looked, a shiver went trough her.

''Are you cold?'' Asked the vampire from his spot by the window.

''No.'' Kate bit out and ignored his stare. She could feel it on her back as she sat down on the bed, drawing her legs under her. ''Quit staring.''

''Then, what should I look at?'' He replied smartly.

''The wall for all I care.''

It was silent behind her for a few moments, before she heard a deep drawl. ''Not really that interesting.''

Kate rolled her eyes at the comment and grabbed a change of clothes out of her backpack. Walking to the door, she commented. ''I'm going to take a shower.''

A hand covered hers as it turned the doorknob. ''Not alone.''

She froze as she slowly let his words sink in. ''No. You will not shower with me.'' She whispered.

This time he froze as he stood behind her. She could feel it in his muscles. Then he relaxed and that deep voice spoke to her. ''I was not planning to do what you are insinuating, human. I will stand guard outside the door, while you shower.''

Kate turned around and was momentarily stunned at his closeness, before regaining her senses and hissing. ''The name is Kate. Start using it! And you better stay outside that door, or I will kick your ass.''

Grey eyes narrowed at her and sparkled with anger. They looked darker when he was angry, Kate noticed idly.

''Lead the way.'' She gestured her hand to the hallways.

The vampire gave her a cold look, before striding past her and down the hallways at a brisk pace.

Kate had to take big steps to keep up with him and she took note that he seemed amused with that.

Glaring holes into his back she followed him to the showers.

As she was about to close the door, the vampire's hand curled around the edge, effectively stopping her actions. ''Do not lock it. I do not wish to damage the door should I have to save you.''

His face was so calm it was infuriating to Kate. Bristling she closed the door and locked it anyway. A soft sigh, one she had to strain her ears to catch, was emitted from the other side, but no words were spoken.

_Serves you right._ She thought as she slowly began to peel away her clothes. Turning on the faucet, she stepped under the hot water. _Finally! Some relaxation._ Her muscles slowly relaxed under the soothing water and Kate made sure to stretch her sore back. Raising her face to the water brought on a twinge of pain. Her fingers brushed over her painful throat. She could still feel the incubus fingers closing around her windpipe. Utterly scared she had been that moment.

Her heart pitter-pattered for a second as she remembered that moment. He was a very scary man indeed. And his words did nothing to soothe her fears.

_The black-haired incubus pulled Kate closer, hand still around her neck. ''Next time I come for you, you will go with me willingly or else your,'' He paused and looked at Father Philippe and Head priestess Angelica, whom had appeared in the doorway as well. ''Friends will get hurt.''_

What was she going to do when he came again? She didn't want to see Angelica or Phillipe hurt because of her selfishness. That would be too much.

But if she came with him, then what would become of her? What would they do to her? What do they want her for?

It was clear that the incubus was not in charge of this operation. Some Master was. But what were his intentions with her?

She was just a normal human. There was nothing special about her. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that they wanted her, and not just any other human girl.

It was flattering and terrifying to have the attention of so many inhuman creatures at once. She was just glad Cain was around. Otherwise she might have been dead already. There were enough attempts and assaults.

Kate let her thoughts stray to the grey-eyed vampire. She knew there was something in his eyes, beside the irritation, impatience and anger. Something that was…different. He held some sort of attraction for her, that she knew for sure. But he denied her at every turn.

_And he is right to do that. _Her mind whispered. _He is undead, and I am human. We can never be._

Kate sighed as her heart gave a painful clench. They could never be. Human and vampire. She was food for him. Not the love of his life. And though he saved her from death numerous times, he could also cause it just as quickly should he see fit.

An unbidden image of him walking the streets appeared into her mind. Besides him was…_Me!_

The image showed her differently though. She was pale and beautiful. Turned.

She snorted and bit back the unexpected tears. He would never turn her.

The image lingered a moment longer in her mind, before dissipating. She was glad for that. She did not want to think about such things.

She just wanted things to be normal again. Yes, she wanted back her old life. That is what she kept telling herself over and over.

* * *

Cain scanned the surroundings again with his abilities. Nothing. No hint of the incubus.

From his perch next to the door he closed his eyes and strained his ears. The water on the other side of the door was still running. Which meant his human was not done with her shower yet.

He frowned as he remembered her behaviour towards him earlier. She had been angry, hostile even. That was expected after all he had done to her. She had every right to be angry with him.

But being around her was difficult for him. He was attracted to her and as much as he wanted to deny both, he also wanted to keep her safe. Away from danger.

And years of solitude had not been kind towards his personality and his social side. It was awkward to be around her, to talk to her and to treat her as an equal. So he simply told her what to do. And she did not took kindly to that.

Ah, the way those green eyes sparkled when she was angry. He liked it. It was a good look on her.

Cain perked up as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Good, she was done.

The door was unlocked and it revealed a freshly washed Kate. She donned a black shirt and grey sweatpants. Her damp hair was pinned up and revealed her long neck.

The vampire bit back his desires as he saw her exposed neck. _She doesn't know. _He told himself. _She doesn't know._ Seeing the unintentional frown on his face the girl frowned as well, before she turned around and began to walk away.

Cain stared after her for a moment. _If she knew, would she still wear her hair up like that?_

It was a silly question to ask himself, but he did it al the same.

* * *

Sleep could not find her that night. Kate bit back a sigh and suppressed the urge to fidget. She knew the vampire was still up. Watching her quietly from his perch on the windowsill. Her eternal watchdog. She rolled her eyes at that thought. _Watchbat is more like it._

Trying not to let it bother her she closed her eyes.

When she was on the verge of deep sleep she heard rustling. But Kate did not worry. Cain was with her.

She felt a presence come to a halt before her. More rustling. Something slightly cold touched her face. Fingers. They brushed her bangs away. A deep, velvet voice whispered into her ear. ''I am so sorry.'' Soft lips brushed her cheek, before he pulled back.

Sleep finally pulled Kate under.

* * *

Kate awoke slowly.

Groaning she turned around in the beddings and willed sleep to claim her once more.

It was no use. The morning sun filtered into the room, warming the skin of her lower back, as her shirt had ridden up in her recent turn-over. She yawned contently and stretched her arms above her, causing the shirt to creep up higher.

The near silent shudder in breath reminded her of the fact that she was not alone.

Quickly pulling her shirt down, Kate sat up and turned to look at her companion over her shoulder.

The sun shining in behind the vampire casted shadows on his face, which made it hard to read his expression. Not that she could anyway, but still.

The only thing that she could see were his eyes. Those gorgeous, grey orbs.

The vampire stood from his seat on the windowsill and walked towards her. Before her he halted, his hands in his pockets.

Kate stared up at him.

Slowly, as if not to scare her, he lifted his hand and reached out. Mildly cold fingers touched her cheek.

''Cain?'' Kate whispered. Why was he acting so…differently?

His eyes settled on hers, but they seemed to look right through her. It scared her a little bit. What was going on?

''Cain?'' She tried again, her voice firmer this time.

The glassy look in his eyes dissipated and he was looking at her again. Really looking.

The fingers moved to place a lock of hair behind her ear, before dropping back to his side. ''I'll wait outside for you to get dressed, okay?''

She nodded clumsily and the vampire moved out of the room. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Following her silent companion to the kitchen, she observed him stealthily.

He still seemed like himself, but something was different at the same time. He was absentminded for starters. He didn't glare at her. He had asked her earlier if it was 'alright' to wait outside the room for her to change.

And after staring at him for some time, she noticed he looked tired. Which was confusing the hell out of her. Could vampire's become tired? Could they ever look tired?

His behaviour towards her was maddening. He was mean and cold to her before, and now he was…almost respectful?

Kate shook her head mentally. No, it was just a lapse of behaviour. It would not last. And it creeped her out. The sooner he acted normal again, the better.

When they walked down the last hallway Father Phillipe rounded a corner.

''Ah! Good morning, Cain, Kate.'' He greeted them. Cain murmured a greeting back, while Kate offered him a smile.

After he took a long look, an almost pensive look, his blue eyes turned to her. ''I'm afraid I need to steal Cain from you for a moment.''

The knot in her stomach began twisting again. ''Is something wrong?''

Phillipe laughed. ''No, no dear! Nothing wrong! I just wanted to reinforce the barriers and I need Cain to help me with it.''

Kate relaxed at this and smiled back at the man. ''Okay then.''

''Angelica should be in the kitchen as well. Why don't you go ask her what's for breakfast?''

Kate shrugged and continued down the hall. As she glanced over her shoulder, she saw the vampire look at her. His face held a wistful expression as he watched her. She shuddered lightly and looked forward again. Definitely creeping her out. 

* * *

**I wanted to write more of the story and also bring it out sooner, but it is very hard to write a sad, emotional scene(coming up) when life is going good and you're happy.  
As always; thank you all for reading and sticking with me! I have the next chapter practically done and will update again soon!**


End file.
